


Family not always goes by blood

by maja13209



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherhood is a family, Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom (Disney), Gen, Good Parent Quirin (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e21 Secret of the Sundrop, Uncle Hector and Aunt Adira, Varian the best boy, baddass Adira, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maja13209/pseuds/maja13209
Summary: Sometimes your family does not come by blood. As it was for three children who lived in big castle. They were the only family they knew. But live throws them apart, they are going to travel a long journey to find each other once again. And even find some part of their family they’ve never thought they’ll have
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Hector (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Quirin (Disney), Adira & Varian (Disney), Adira/Hector/Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hector & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 47





	1. On strawberry cookies and slippy rails

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic and English is not my fist language so if you have any suggestions feel free to comment. I'd really appreciate it. Few first chapters will be about just Quirin, Hector and Adira but later the actoin will take place somewhere around season two beggining, so Varian and the others will apeare. I'll try to update around the weekends but it can change. Let me know if you enjoyed it 😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As three siblings are left alone for the night while everyone attends a festival, Adira decides to have some fun on her own. silly of her to think she won't have any company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic and English is not my fist language so if you have any suggestions feel free to comment. I'd really appreciate it. Few first chapters will be about just Quirin, Hector and Adira but later the actoin will take place somewhere around season two beggining, so Varian will apeare. I'll try to update around the weekends but it might change. Let me know if you enjoyed it 😊

The palace was covered in darkness as Adira went through the corridors. The only source of light was the Moon shining brightly in the sky. It’s pale light sneaking by the windows. In complete silence she walked as quietly as she could. Sneaking around at night was nothing new to her. Even in the dark she knew the way to the kitchen perfectly. Quirin would give her a long lecture about sneaking being a “bad idea” if he saw her now. Just as she was about to enter the staircase, one of arrases fell right on her head. As tossed, it away she saw a dark-haired figure sitting on the beam under the ceiling. He jumped on the floor and looked at her with his light green eyes.  
“Well, well. Sneaking around without me? How could you.” He said with fake offense in his voice.  
“I thought you were asleep. Didn’t want to wake you.” She answered nonchalantly. The boy looked really disappointed this time.  
“You didn’t even check if I really were asleep. But anyways, I thought I would find you up on the roof. Why are you going downstairs?” She rolled her eyes.  
“I was going to the kitchen to get some snacks. And if stop complaining, you can come with me. I heard that there are still some strawberry cookies. And as an act of honest remorse, you can have more of them” The boy smiled.  
“Sister, you’re the best”  
“I know it, Hector”  
The two of them run to the kitchen. Hector decided to resume the conversation.  
“So, are we going to the roof then?” Adira nodded. She heard an excitement in his voice. She wasn’t surprised. She was as excited as he was. There was a festival happening tonight. It was one of not so many holidays in the Dark Kingdom. It was organized once every five years. And it was the only day in these five years on which the citizens could see the fireworks. Last time it took place, she and her brothers were considered too small to participate in the event. Well, she was only six back then. But this year even orders from the king would not stop her from going to see the fireworks. The maids told them, that they’re still “not grown enough” to go. But Adira didn’t care about the festival. Sure, it would be fun but it wasn’t really her thing. She wasn’t a fan of games and man selling candy. Sweets she could just steal from the kitchen. But all citizens were going to see the fireworks. From what she knew about them was that they looked like a comet but lunched from the ground. And then they exploded up in the sky, sending thousands of lights into it. It was wonderful to hear such stories about them but it probably was even more wonderful to see them in person.  
They reached the kitchen only the find locked door. But it was not a problem. Adira just picked the lock and opened the door. It still smelled strawberries in there. Most of the special sweets of the festival was made by bakers in their own houses. But none of them was big enough to contain huge amount of strawberry cookies. So they baked them in the palace kitchen. Strawberries were very rare thing in the Dark Kingdom, so it made these cookies second-main attraction of the party. Luckily for them some maids seemed to remember about three kids and that they’d definitely look for the remains. Th basket full of cookies was lying under one of the tables. Adira and Hector smiled at each other. Hector grabbed the basket while Adira took some dried apples from the jar.  
As they were ready to go, a hooded person appeared in front of them out of nowhere. Hector gasped and almost dropped the cookies. The boy dropped his hood and looked at two children with disapproval in his eyes. He always looked much older when he did that. His usually combed hair was a mess and he was missing a button in his shirt.  
“I told you to not sneak around the castle at night. What if someone caught you? And you are stealing food?” he pointed at the cookies and apples in their hands “You’re the most irresponsible people I’ve ever meet. I told it impolite. If you’re hungry you should tell me instead of sneak into the kitchen like thieves.”  
Adira got angry. Quirin always thought about himself as about the “responsible one”. Always reprove Adira and Hector for their brilliant ideas. Well, it’s not her fault that the maids always gave him the long lecture when one of them did something “bad”. Yes, he was older but it didn’t mean that he had to babysit them all the time. She straightened herself. Even though she was younger, she was almost as tall as he was.  
“C’mon Quirin! It’s the festival night. What did you expect us to do? Sit quietly in our rooms? We’re old enough to watch the fireworks. And you of all people should kwon that. They denied you for the second time. And you are almost fourteen!”  
“I agree.” Hector, now much calmer, joined the discussion “You should be on our side. Besides I can believe you really thought we’ll stay in our rooms.”  
“I thought you would be asleep.” Hector looked really offended. Adira smirked. Hector was about to argue with his older brother but Adira started to wonder how Quirin caught them when he supposed to be in his room as well.  
“What were you doing here anyway? Like for someone who doesn’t want us to sneak around you’re not the best example. You look like you were running around all castle whole night”  
“I was looking for you.” She wasn’t expecting to hear this. Why would he look for them?  
“I could go to the festival. Maids didn’t tell me when I was with you so you didn’t get upset. But I refused so you didn’t have to stay here alone. I went to your room but you were gone. At first, I got scared because I thought you went to the festival. I started to look for you outside.” She wasn’t prepared for that. She’d never thought that Quirin would choose them over the festival. She knew how much he wanted to go there. He said all these words on one breath.  
“Why did you come back then?”  
“I remembered that you would never go anywhere without food and that you’re not that stupid to buy some at the festival. And I knew that there were still cookies in the kitchen. So, here we are.”  
Adira was shocked. Quirin always was worried about everything all the time but now he seemed really anxious. He was worried about them. Without thinking he went to look for them. Outside in the middle of the night.  
“But, why were you so worried that we were outside? It’s nothing special for me. Don’t pretend that you don’t know when I sneak out.”  
“Yes, but tonight is … different.” He sighted “There’s a reason why you’re not allowed to go to the party. Normally I know where you’re going at night. Sometimes even go with you. I always know where to look for you. But the festival is big. And people from other villages, not only the kingdom go there. But not all of them are there to have fun. Some of them are thieves and bandits that are just looking for the occasion to steal something or … If you get lost in the crowd, well, it’s not safe.”  
Adira has never seen him being so nervous. Or scared. She and Hector glanced at each other. They felt ashamed somehow. That the put their brother through this.  
“We weren’t going to the festival.” They said in unison. “We were going to the roof to watch the fireworks.” Adira added. Her eyes still staring at the floor. “Just to the roof, nowhere else. We wanted to see the fireworks.”  
Three siblings were standing, glancing at each other for few moments. Finally, Quirin decided to break the silence.  
“Well, if it’s only for the roof I believe we can go.” Adira looked at him with disbelieve.  
“For one night I can turn a blind eye to sneaking around, if you promise you’ll never go to such party without me knowing.” He smiled.  
“We promise!”  
“Alright…”  
“Let’s go then!” Hector run up the stair case.  
As they were going Quirin asked them one last question.  
“From what I remember, way to the kitchen was locked for the night. How did you to get in?”  
Adira smiled proudly. “Did you forgot I can pick lock, Brother.” They all laughed. But there was something Adira had on her mind.  
“How did you know I’d go to the kitchen?”  
“No offense but you have quite a sweet tooth, Sister.” He smirked at her.  
“Non taken.”  
They run up the staircase and walked toward the one leading to the roof, when they heard someone coming. Probably the maid coming earlier from the party. They stood like frozen behind the curtain next to the window. Steps were coming closer. If someone caught them where they’ll all be punished. Probably washing the whole corridor or so.  
“I’ll distract her and you hide.” Adira whispered to her brothers. Quirin was ready to protest but Hector interrupted him.  
“I have an idea.” He said as he put the basket on the floor and gently opened the window. He walked through it and stood at the rail. The others followed. Quirin shut the window a little. The person passed by without noticing them. They all sighted in relief. Adira jumped back inside. Quirin followed. When Hector was about to jump, he staggered and lost his balance. The time stopped for Adira. She dropped whatever she was holing and grabbed Hector’s hand. Quirin caught his other hand. Together they pulled him back inside. All three sat on the floor breathing heavily.  
“Are you okay?” Quirin asked.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine” Hector was definitely shocked but nothing more. He was alright. Adira felt relief and let go of her brother’s hand.  
“Thank you. And sorry for your apples, Adira” What was he talking about? It took her a moment to remember dried apples she carried in her hands and though away as Hector slipped. How could he think of such nonsense in that moment? He almost fell down from who-knows-how high.  
“They’re just apples, Hector. I can get more if you’d like” He just smiled at her.  
Finally, they got to the roof. Just in time. The fireworks started to go off. They watched as the sparkling light covered the sky in dozens of colours. Adira thought that the stories were nothing like what she saw. It was beyond comparison. She saw a shooting star once. And the view she was watching was like hundreds of stars like that one. It was so beautiful and delicate.  
For a moment she looked down only to see the square on which the festival took place. The families watching the fireworks together. Old friends having a conversation after not seeing each other for a very long time. Adira didn’t know how it felt like. To be one of those silly kids. Running around with their mouth full of candy and playing with their parents. She’s never had real parents. The only adult that she talked to was King Edmund and it was mostly about fencing training. The maids made meals and washed their clothes but they didn’t have any bigger attachment towards the kids. Once it even happened that they forgot to give them a dinner. Adira didn’t remember what was going on in the castle back then. Just that they were hungry. She knew nobody will come. That’s when she snuked into the kitchen and with a little help of the cook book she learned how to cook.  
She’s never felt upset about lack of adults looking after her. She looked at the bright side of things. As no one was really interested in what were they doing, she always felt free go and do whatever she wanted. She could sneak out at night without anyone noticing. Steal food from the kitchen or small daggers from the armory. The only person that cared was Quirin. From what she knew Quirin’s parents took care of all three of them when they were very little. They were very respected servents of the King. She barely remembered them. They passed away soon after they took them in. After that Quirin was the one who took care of them. Thanks to him, Adira and Hector always had somebody. Maybe that’s why she’s never flet alone? It probably was much more difficult for him. Maybe this was the reason he looked much older than he really was.  
“Than you” Adira said quietly  
“For what?”  
“Checking on me.” He didn’t expect his sister to get so sentimental.  
“I mean, I’ve thanked you for staing with us after your parent dyed.” Oh boy, she was getting sentimental.  
“I wanted to do it. I couldn’t imagine leaving you. We’re a family. It didn’t change after they dyed and it never will.” Even though he was surprised by his sister’s behavior he smiled at her.  
“Hey, guys. I hope that I’m not interrupting but I think you forgot about something.” He grinned and passed them the basket with the cookies. How could Adira forget about the them it was the mane reason she leaved her room tonight. They all laughed. The firework show ended but they stayed on the roof. The Moon was shining so brightly. Well, it was the Moon Festival after all. Adira lied down and looked up into the sky. She was glad, that the stars were so generous and gave this family. She’ll do anything to protect it. Whatever it takes. She glanced at her brothers as they were already asleep. They seemed so calm. She wanted to remember this moment. Oh, yea. That certainly would be the festival day she’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the end! This chapter was kindda short but as the action goes further they'll get longer. Constructive criticism really appreciated 😉


	2. Pain can change us in many ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin is on the lead that might help them neutralize the black rocks. However, his siblings are not so sure if it can really help. The following event will show them that on all the scars have to be visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is longer than the last one. Still, if you have any comments about my English feel free to share them. I hope you enjoy it 😊   
> Warning: blood

Adira knew it was going to rain today. But she didn’t expect it to be such a downpour. She went for a walk to the forest nearby and came back covered in mud and dirt. She went through the back door to the castle. The maids were glancing at her with resentment as she walked through the corridors, staining their just cleaned floor. She headed for the workshop King Edmund have given her and her brothers a few months ago. After many broken windows and cracked objects, he thought that if these three children have to destroy everything in their way then let them do it in just one room instead whole castle. 

She found Quirin mourning over several books and Hector polishing his sword. He always was very strict about keeping the weapons in good condition. They both looked bored and anxious. 

“You’ve been here all day?” She asked as she entered.

“Yes, and I’m quite busy right now” He didn’t even look at her. Quirin’s been ‘busy’ for last few weeks. Since a massive impact of the rocks destroyed some houses at the edge of the town. Hector and Adira were in the forest back then so Quirin went there alone to help. Ha hated when it happened. He despised watching innocent people being hurt by these rocks. And it happned slightly more often. He got so angry that he decided to find the way to protect these lands. It seemed impossible but Adira knew how desperate he was. Right now, he was browsing in some old journals. He heard that once someone discovered a potion that could change the structure of rocks. It didn’t say how exactly it changed the structure or how the rocks reacted to it. But it was the only lead he had.   
Adira put her sword on the table and started to look for something with what she could to clean it.  
“Hector, where are all the cloths?”

“They should be in the cupboar- Whoa! Where have you been? You look terrible.” Quirin also looked at her.

“You walked like that through the castle!?” Adira rolled her eyes. What was she supposed to do?

“I took the back door.” She said in her defense. 

“Go wash yourself. Now” she only cleaned up her sword before leaving. She noticed empty cups left on Quirin’s desk. It looked as he spend not only all day here but also all night. She felt sorry for him. He was working so hard without any meaningful results. He didn’t even know it it’ll work. 

She washed herself in her room. Wet hair was falling into her eyes. Suddenly the window opened, letting in the cold air. She rushed to close it. She probably should tell someone about it. That would be the third time I this week she’s going to report a damaged object. The first two she broke herself but not on purpose. Her room turned out to be little too small to practice fencing. 

Even though her room was nothing like rooms of other teenage girls. She had much more space in it. Other fourteen-year-old girls had lots of shoes and fancy dresses. Some of them could effort make-up stuff. The kingdom was generally considered dark so they tried to lighten their rooms with colorful wallpapers and paintings. Adira considered all those things unnecessary. Only furniture she had in her room were her bed, wardrobe and her desk with lots of books on it. All of her weapons she kept under her bed. There was only one thing she considered a waste of space. A small dressing table I the corner of her room. Maids gave it to her for her thirteen birthday. It would be rude to deny a gift. So she kept it. She’s never used it.  
She was about to return to the workshop when remember cups on Quirin’s table. It was the first time since yesterday’s morning when she saw him. Was he there all that time? Did he has any meal since then? She headed to the kitchen. It was the dinner time so there were lots of people eating and chatting. The maid noticed her as she entered and headed toward her. She wasn’t very happy. 

“If you’ll sneak in here and make such a mess once again, you’ll be in big trouble young lady.” How could she forget? Last night she snaked in for some apples and accidently hit the jar of chocolate dropping. She cleaned it as good as she could but it was dark back then. 

“How do you know it was me?” The maid rolled her eyes.

“And who else would it be exactly? Your brothers hardly every come here.” That was true. They came down to the kitchen to eat breakfast if Adira was still asleep. She was the one to bring their meals upstairs. “About that, I couldn’t find them today.”

“Oh, they were in the workshop” That wasn’t a surprise. Palace stuff learned that it could be dangerous to go there. They were usually greeted by a sword or another sharp object.  
“Oh…” the maid was holding a salver with three plates on it.

“I can take that.” Adira took the slaver.

“You’re cleaning the kitchen tonight, I’ll check!” The maid shouted as Adira was walking away.

Hector and Quirin still were in the workshop when she returned.   
“I brought dinner!” There wasn’t any better way to draw their attention. 

“Wow, thanks! I totally forgot about it.” Hector said as she gave him his plate.

“Lier. You were just to lazy to go to the kitchen.” Adira knew him well enough to know that. He grinned and started to eat. 

“Here you are.” Quirin took the plate but put it aside and started to study another book. Adira grabbed it and threw it away.

“Hey, they’re very old! You could’ve damaged it.” As he was going to collect it from the ground, she stood in his way.

“No more reading tonight. When we finish dinner, we’re going to have some fun. Training, board games, stealing some more food, anything. But now eat. You need to rest from these books.” He knew there was no arguing with her. As soon as they finished the meal, they went outside. At the roof they had a small fencing competition. Today Quirin was just the referee. He was to tired to fight. Hector was unnaturally fast but Adira has always been better at predicting opponent’s next move. Also, she was the most agile of all of them. As she knocked him out for the third time, they considered her winner. After that they went back to the workshop to play some card games. Here, Hector was the master of all. No one could beat him when it came to poker. Quirin was evet winning for some time but Hector has never lost a game. When Adira hadn’t any more stuff to bet on, she gave up.

“Okay, we get it. You’re the winner and I’m an insolvent. I must admit though, you even better then the last time we played.”

“I cannot believe this! The great Adira admits I’m better than her!? I’ve never thought I’ll hear that.”

“Neither did I. It will be a long time before I’ll say something like that again so enjoy it.” She smiled. It has been a long time since they did something to relax.   
She finished cleaning the kitchen late at night. She didn’t think that this one place becomes so big when it comes to cleaning it. And the maid – Patricia - was looking at her constantly. She couldn’t miss any part of the floor. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Adira wasn’t very tired even after cleaning such big surface. Thought she wasn’t some kind of tidy-girl but she’s never mind cleaning. And all the palace staff made her clean a lot. Like they thought they can teach her a lesson by that. She was running through the forests at night and spent most of her time training. Brushing the floor and cleaning the cupboards were more like entertainment then punishment. 

“Good, and if you’ll make such a mess once again, you’ll clean not only kitchen but whole ground level.”

“Alright, I get it! I’ll be more careful next time.” As she was walking away, Patricia handed her few apples wrapped in fabric. 

“So, you won’t have to sneak in tonight.” She smiled. And it was a warmth smile. Was she starting to like Adira somehow? Adira didn’t think that any of the maids would’ve ever liked her. She was mostly a problem in their way to fulfil their duties. And yet Patricia seemed to like her. Adira smiled too. 

“Thank you.” She said as she left the room. 

She saw a sight of light under the door of the workshop. She opned them quietly. Quirin fell asleep over a book and Hector was snoring on the sofa in the corner of the room. She found two blankets in the cupboard. She placed one on Quirin and the other one on Hector. She took Quirin’s books and moved them aside. He really should take a break from them. This last rock incident must have affected him really badly. Adira was concerned too. It was a nightmare for all those people. But Quirin’s never been a fan of experimenting. And now he was reading journals about alchemy of some sort. She was worried about him.  
“Goodnight”   
There was cold in her room. The window has opened again. She really should tell someone about it. She dressed in in her night robes and started to brush her hair. She’s never cared too much about her appearance. But her hair was something different. She always liked them. If there was anything, she put a matter to it would be her hair. She always made sure they were clean and smooth. She’s never told anyone but she was really proud of them.   
For a moment, she thought about a quick walk on the roof but decided not to go. She planed that in the morning, she’ll visit Patricia. She wanted to ask her about cooking advice. And maybe help her in the kitchen. She took one last look at the stars before closing the window and falling asleep.  
+*+*+*+  
Next days were all the same. Breakfast, training, some free time, dinner, another training with Hector, attempts to get Quirin out of his books and a night trip to the kitchen. Though her night escapades weren’t exactly as they used to be. She started to become friends with Patricia. When she came to ask her about cooking, she told her that she’ll teach her some things after work. That meant very late evening. Adira turned out to be not that bad at cooking. Well, she knew how to cook something eatable but it wasn’t something to brag about. She knew the basics so she could make something to eat in case the staff forgot to made it. But she’s always thought that there is an artistic way of doing things. Even fighting was some form of art. She wanted to knew the artistic way of cooking. After they were done, Patrice told Adira that she can teach her more tomorrow if she’d like to. And she liked that very much. So then she started to left a basket with some snacks next to the kitchen door. In return Adira did some cleaning for her before she got to work in the morning. She liked that form of relationship with the maid. Today she was going to ask her about a chocolate cake. Quirin’s birthday was in a few days and she thought that would be a prefect gift. Nothing made people happier that chocolate did. She was helping Patricia in the kitchen after she finished her training. Quirin went to the workshop, of course. Hector decided to go for a walk in the forest. He walked there quote often lately. That meant Adira would be alone when she’ll try to convince Quirin to rest. She had no idea how he was still standing. The trainings were exhausting enough and yet he spent all his free time working. She had to brig him every meal because he simply forgot about them. He wouldn’t go and eat a dinner by himself.

“What else are you doing tonight. Except of making cake of course.” Patty, as turned out she preferred to be called, asked enthusiastically. She was happy because she was ending earlier today. That’s why she was teaching her in the afternoon and not evening.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll manage Quirin to have some fun.” The maid glanced at her with concern in her eyes.

“How are your brothers? I haven’t seen them in ages.” That wouldn’t be anything knew. 

“Hector spends most of the time outside. And no, I have no idea what is he doing there. And Quirin has sunk down in his books. Again.” She felt guilty. She shouldn’t has upset her friend about her problems. But Patty didn’t cut her off.

“Isn’t that a good thing. Reading can be pretty relaxing, you know.”

“If you read for yourself, yes. But he’s working all the time. I don’t know what to do anymore.” In fact, she’s never felt so helpless before.

“Don’t bother yourself too much. It’s not your fault he’s acting this way.” Yeah, theoretically. But truly, she thought she was failing him.   
“I don’t know how to help you. I don’t have a sibling.” I was strange for Adira to imagine live of other people who didn’t have any siblings. The only family she’s ever had were her brothers. She also couldn’t understand why all the blood ties were so important to others. In the Dark Kingdom many families weren’t related in any way but not all of them of course. When the travelers from other lands crossed through the Kingdom, they’ve always mentioned their children and other relatives. But all of them were their blood. When Adira asked then about other families, he answered that none of them were more an adopted thing. She found that very strange. In the Kingdom there were no orphanages at all. There were many accidents with the rocks. And many people suffered from them. If any child has been orphaned, a family that wanted to have one just adopted it. If I wasn’t this way the Dark Kingdom would be a kingdom of abandoned children. 

“I just feel that I’m running out of ideas to cheer him up.”

“Well, a cake is a good start.” They laughed. The cake Adira’s made was pretty good. They gave it to the cooks that were in the kitchen at the moment. They all said it’s brilliant. At least she had a perfect gift for her brother. 

She headed to the workshop and run into Hector. When he saw her, he turned nervously and hid something behind his back.   
“What do you have there?” He was looking even more nervous than before. 

“Nothing. Why do you ask?” 

“Cause you’re hiding a basket right there. Show me.” He stepped back. 

“I have nothing there.”

“Oh, really.” She jumped towards him and grabbed the basket he was holding.

“No, leave it!” she looked at the basket and saw two weasel-like things sleeping inside. She handed it back to Hector. He looks very displeased with her behavior. 

“What are these squirrels?” She asked, much calmer now. He could’ve told her he had animals in there. It was not a big deal. 

“They’re bearcats! And don’t try to stop me. I’m going to keep them anyway.” She just realized why Hector was so busy lately.

“Chill, I’m not saying anything. Is that why you were going to the forest?” He nodded.

“When I found them, they’ve just lost their mother. They were too small to survive alone in the wild. I was taking care of them as long as I managed but the winter is coming. And they still wouldn’t be able to hunt or do anything. I had to take them.” That was a new. Adira didn’t expected Hector to be a fan of wild animals. 

“What did you feed them? I would notice if you stool something from the kitchen.” He turned out to be smarter than she thought.

“I knew that. I bought the food in the town.” Adira felt a little betrayed. Did he have any reason not to trust her about this. She would help him if he asked. 

“You really thought I would tell you not to keep them?” His expression turned from scared to ashamed.

“No, it’s not like this. I was just scared; I wasn’t sure what to do.”

“Next time just tell me. I’ll help you convince Quirin. You could’ve trust me with this, you know.”

“I’m sorry, Sister.” He really was sorry. He didn’t like to apologize. 

“It’s alright. Let’s tell Quirin.”

As they entered the workshop, Quirin run toward them with some papers in his hands.  
“I found it! I really found it!” He shrouded in excitement. Like the first time he won a duel with their fencing opponent.

“Found what?” Adira asked in confusion. He showed her the papers but the handwriting was so unreadable, sha understood nothing. She looked at Quirin with question in her eyes.

“The formula! The one I’ve been looking for and – Wait, what is this basket?” Adira thought it would be better if she told him instead of Hector. 

“These are bearcats. Hector found them in the wild and we’re keeping them. If we don’t, they’ll freeze to death in the forest.” She made a sad face at the end of the sentence. 

“They’re too little so made it on their own.” Hector added. He glanced at Adira gratefully. Quirin sighted. 

“We’ll talk about sneaking animals into the castle later. But I need to test this formula. I have all the ingredients.”

“That’s great.” Adira was glad that at least he got some results of his sleepless nights. “Does the notes say anything about how the rocks change?”

“It doesn’t but I’ll find it out.” Adira felt worry on that. It wasn’t very safe to try an unknown potion like that. There had to be some reports written somewhere.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? I mean we could help you search for some clues and- “

“I’m so close, Adira. And you think I didn’t look for it? I checked almost every journal I had. There’s nothing about it.”

“Maybe, because someone wanted to forget about it.” Hector suddenly interrupted. He was sitting on the floor, playing with two animals. “Maybe you couldn’t find anything for a reason.”  
Adira was surprised how much sense it made. It really was like that. When Quirin was looking for various historical and political things, he found them in two days max. This looked like it was hidden very well. On purpose. Quirin cleaned his throat.

“That’s why I’ll go alone. I know it is dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m not a fan of such experiments but it can be something to stop the rocks. I’ll be fine.” Hector laughed.

“You’re an idiot if you think we’ll let you go alone. We’re coming too.” The toughness in his voice made it clear. They were going too. Quirin shook his head. 

“It’s too risky.” Adira couldn’t listen to that anymore.

“You were alone in this thing for too long. We’re going. No excuses. Let us help you, Brother.” There was no argue over this. Quirin had no other option than let them come.

“Just let me finish the potion. We have to go somewhere far so we won’t destroy any thing if it fails.” Adira smiled. 

“It won’t.” She wasn’t so certain about that but she couldn’t kill Quirin’s hopes just now.

They went to the desolation far from the castle. There were many rocks but no houses. No citizens would get hurt. It took Quirin an hour to make the strange elixir. It was a rainy, light yellow juice. He carried it carefully in his bag.   
“We could’ve eaten something before we went here.” Hector said as his stomach rumbled. Adira noticed he was gone to the forest before breakfast. She wondered if he’s eaten anything today. She tossed him an apple she had in her bag.

“Next time, eat something before you go somewhere in the morning. It’s called a snack. You should try it.” He always run off somewhere without breakfast. She didn’t get it. How could people could function without even an apple in the morning. Hector mumbled that he knew what is a snack and eat the apple with the core. 

“Okay, here is a good place.” Quirin said and started to unpack his staff. As they were settled, he ordered Adira and Hector to stay away from him when he’ll apply the potion on the rock. They stayed near enough that if something goes wrong, they could pull him back. 

With shaky hands, he spilled the elixir on the nearest rock. For a moment, nothing was happening. And then, the rocks started to boil. The reaction was growing faster. The rock became yellow and much sharper. They started to expand and headed toward Quirin. He was so shocked he froze where he stood. Hector pulled him away just in time. But as he did so, the rocks changed their course. They were going right toward Hector twice as fast. Adira wasn’t thinking. She rushed toward her brother. But too slow. She only managed to push Hector away. She saw as the rocks cut him across his nose. And then they hit in her. In was like a tsunami of pain. She felt as they cut her through her stomach and arms. The amount pain was huge. She’s felt something like this not even in her worst nightmares. She couldn’t even scream for help. She felt like the yellow daggers dive in her skin. One of they reached her face. Then she landed on the ground. She curled and pressed her arms to her stomach. She felt blood on them and on her cheek. She was shaking and sobbing quietly. The only thing she saw was Hector lying on the ground away from her. There was no blood on his clothes. He was fine. A relief before everything went dark. She could hear someone shouting her name before completely blacked out.   
+*+*+*+  
Hector passed out for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he felt blood on his nose. There was a deep cut across his nose. And that scared him. But what he saw moment later-terrified him. He rushed toward Adira. He was wobbling and he was dizzy but it didn’t matter. Adira was lying on the ground, bleeding. Quirin was already by her side. There were several cuts across her stomach and her arms. The one, small on her leg. And the one on her face. The angle of the impact made not all of them very deep. Hector looked at Quirin. He had tears in his eyes. Hector helped his brother to place Adira in his arms and they run to the palace.   
They run into the maid – Patrice? – in the palace door. When she saw who were they carrying she covered her mouth with her hands.   
“Take her inside. I’ll get the doctor.”  
They left their sister with the doctor and waited in the corridor, not sure what to do. Then Hector’s head started to ache. He passed out again. 

When he woke up, he was in his room. There was a bandage on his nose. He didn’t know how long he’s been asleep. He saw Quirin sitting on the chair next to him. He seemed very tired. 

“Quirin?” His brother shuddered and then smiled in relief. 

“How are you feeling?” He sounded like he was exhausted. 

“It has been better.” Then he remembered what happened back in the dessert. He remembered his sister pushing him away and how she was in pain moments later. He felt tears in his eyes for this memory. Why would she do that? She should’ve just leave him. And now she was hurt because of that. He tried to get up.

“How’s Adira? What’s with her?” Quirin’s glaze became much sadder. He sighted. 

“Alive. The doctor said that she might has temperature but she should be fine. But the scars will remain.” Hector recalled a view of cut on her arms but also her face. She would have to live with them. He knew she’s never really cared about how she looks but this would be different. There’s a difference between how do you look in the meaning of clothes and fancy accessories and the scars that you can’t just take off. 

“You’ll have one too.” Quirin pointed at his nose.

While it took Hector a moment to process this, Quirin continued.

“You were a little dizzy but you should be better now. It was also a shock.” Suddenly he started to cry.

“She was so pale when we brought her here. So fragile. I haven’t thought I’ll ever see her like that. If something happened to her… it was my fault. I shouldn’t have taken you there. It should’ve been me not you. It’s all my fault. All of it. You were right. This information was hidden on purpose. If I had just listened to you…”

“Don’t blame yourself. You know that even if you would ban us from going, we would go. And what we did back then was our decision.” He couldn’t let his brother blame himself like that.   
“But you wouldn’t have to take it if not me. I would not forgive myself that you’re wearing scars that should’ve been mine. I would never make this mistake again.” There was silence for a while. Then Hector had an idea. 

“Can we see her?” Even though he knew she was alright he needed to see her.

“You shouldn’t get up.” 

“C’mon, please. I know you want to see her too.” Quirin was silent for a moment but nodded. They went through the corridors. They all seemed a little darker than normally. The doctor was leaving Adira room as they entered. 

“You can stay but don’t wake her. She needs quiet and rest.” The doctor said as she left. Adira was lying in her bed. To still like for her. Her white hair made her look even paler. She looked so calmly. But she didn’t look like her. Not at all. Like her whole energy was gone. And all she could do was to sleep. There was a red scar running from the corner of her eye down to her chin. Her arms were wrapped in bandages. It was a sad view. Adira has always been the one who had brilliant ideas that made them play outside and duel on the roof. Looking at her like this was painful. It must’ve been even more difficult for Quirin.  
Hector sat on the chair next to her bed and Quirin on the floor. In complete silence they were sitting by her side. They spent there all day and all night until they’ve fallen asleep.  
+*+*+*+  
When Adira woke up someone put a wet towel on her forehead. She managed to open her eyes.   
“Patty?” Her throat was so dry. The maid immediately gave her glass of water and help her hold it. 

“You shouldn’t be talking. You have fever.” Despite the maid’s warning she continued.

“W-where are Hector and Quirin? A-are they okay?” She remembered Hector on the ground and Quirin calling her name. She had no idea if the rocks stopped moving after they hit her. She couldn’t focus on it. Her thoughts were too slow.

“You should be more worried about yourself right now. I was terrified when I saw you back then. I couldn’t find you in your room so I went to your workshop but you weren’t there either. Just some notes about some strange elixir. I thought you went somewhere with your brothers and apparently, I was right. I just didn’t expect to find you in this condition. You looked so fragile when your brothers brought you to the palace.”

“B-but are they o-okay?” She had to know. Patty just smiled.

“Hector has a cut on his nose but he’s okay and Quirin is perfectly fine. You don’t need to worry. They were here all night. I needed to wake them up so they could go and eat something.” Adira smiled weakly. They were okay. It the most beautiful thing she could heard. 

“But how are you feeling?” Patty asked with concern. In fact, Adira didn’t know. She must have been given some medicine for pain, that’s for sure. She could feel bandages on her arms and stomach. She felt little dizzy. Probably the fever. But until she wasn’t moving, she was fine. 

“They weren’t very deep. Your wounds. Only one of them was bigger. You’ll heal rather quickly.” She hoped so. But if it was that easy. “You’re a strong girl.” Patty seemed to be proud of her. But for what? She couldn’t think about it right now. She just closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Following days were all the same. Most of the day she was asleep. People were coming to her room and checking if she’s okay. Fever let go and Adira was feeling basically good. She was healing unnaturally fast. She hasn’t tried to walk yet. Once she tried to get up, the wounds even though mostly healed still made her suffer. Patty was coming with food and some latest gossip. Adira wasn’t a fan of rumors but Patty didn’t know other way to cheer her up. Hector and Quirin came only when she was asleep. Like they were scared of her reaction. But they shouldn’t have been. She would be glad to see them. 

“Patty, do you think they don’t want to see me? Quirin and Hector. They’re here only when I’m asleep. Like they didn’t want to talk to me. Do you think they’re mad at me?” Sometimes she was thinking about it. Maybe they were upset that she put herself in danger? Maybe they thought it was foolish? Patty shook her head.

“Of course not. The doctor said they shouldn’t be bothering you. So you can recover and-”

“As for now, I feel completely fine. Can you ask them to come? Please.” She looked at Patty. 

“I don’t see why they shouldn’t come. I think it would make you feel better. Give me a moment.” She went through the door, not even closing them. Few moments later she returned and Hector and Quirin with her. Adira grinned. Patty smiled and left the room. She closed the door, leaving siblings alone. They were silent for few seconds. Adira wasn’t sure what to say.

“Hi, didn’t you miss me?” Sha wasn’t sure if that was the proper way to start a conversation. Hector went to her and sat on her bed. Then he gave her a gentle hug. Adira didn’t like being touched. But this was different. She returned the embrace. 

“Of course, we’ve missed you.” Quirin sat next to Hector and hugged them both. They were hugging like that to each other a while. When they let go Quirin looked at Adira’s cheek. She completely forgot about it. The cut on her face healed at first. It wasn’t very deep. Patty didn’t mention it. Probably afraid how Adira would react. But Adira wasn’t sure. She didn’t ask her brother to give her a mirror. Her hand reached for her scar. She could feel skin being a little different that before. Quirin started to stare at the floor noticing her gesture. 

“How are you feeling?” Hector sounded really concerned. He had a scar in the place where the rocks hit him. 

“I’m fine. Really. I’m healing fast. I’ll soon be able to walk. How is your nose?” He smiled.

“Not bad. It healed after a day. Strange, isn’t it.” It was strange indeed. 

“Maybe some side effect of changing the structure of the rocks. But who cares? All maids in the castle are talking about how fast we can heal.” She noticed who Quirin is still staring in the floor.

“Quirin, talk to me. Are you mad at me? If you are, then I’m sorry but-“

“Don’t say that” Quirin interrupted her. There were tears in his eyes. “Please, don’t. And of course, I’m not mad at you and I’m sorry I made you think I was. It’s just… I see what I’ve done to you. I hurt you, Adira.” She didn’t want him to feel so upset. She wanted to comfort him somehow. 

“My wounds weren’t that deep. I’ll be okay, Quirin.” Her brother shook his head.

“I was so scared when it happened. I didn’t know how deep were your wounds. I just saw blood. And the pain on your face. This whole thing. You looked so pale. If you were just a bit closer to the rocks… I would never forgive myself.” She wasn’t sure what she can do to help him. Hector looked sad as well.

“But I wasn’t close. Don’t think of what would happen if I was. Just don’t think of it. It won’t help you.”

“It was my mistake and you both payed the price. This isn’t fair.” He sobbed quietly. Adira just took his hand. All she could do to make him feel better. Maybe it’ll get better in time.   
They stayed in her room till evening. They talked on more common topics then. Adira shared with them some palace rumors and Hector brought his new pets to play with. They were so cute. Hector decided that when they’ll grow, he’ll teach them how to fight. In the late evening Patty brought them dinner. After they were finished, Quirin and Hector went back to their rooms and Adira asked Patty to stay.

“Quirin’s birthday is in two days. Will you help me make that chocolate cake?” The maid raised her eyebrow. 

“I thought you wouldn’t ask.” They both laughed. “But now get some sleep if you want to start walking tomorrow.” 

Adira shared the idea of surprise party with Hector. He also had a gift for him. He offered he’ll clean the workshop a little so they could celebrate in there. Adira made a cake with a little help of Patty and went back to her room to get changed. Her clothes were all covered in chocolate. She was walking a little slower that before. She didn’t want her wounds to open. Just in case.   
She decided to wear her casual clothes. It would be just her and her brothers. She was looking for her hairbrush but her focused on the dressing table in the corner. She didn’t know why but she wnet toward it. She sat on the chair and looked in the mirror. She didn’t see her new scar yet. It was light red line running from the corner of her eye down to her chin. She didn’t look ugly or something but it hurt. It was different to decide what she want to look like by wearing clothes and fancy bracelets and have a sing on your skin that you couldn’t change. Few tears fell on the table. This scar will stay there forever. Then someone nocked to her door. She opened it and saw Hector. He was holding a small jar and a brush.

“Hi, I just came to give you this. You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to. I just thought you might like it.” He gave her the jar and the brush. “Patty brought your cake to the work shop and will ask Quirin to come in ten minutes, so…”

“I’ll be there in few minutes.” 

She sat in front of the mirror and opened the jar. It was full of face paint. Orange face paint. She smiled. She wasn’t sure how to use it. She knew that the warriors used to paint their face to look more elaborate. It was their special signature. Sometimes it made them look really terrifying. But she didn’t want to look scary. She started with a straight line, separating her face in half. She filled the half with the scar with colour. Then she started to make her hair. She looked at her reflection. Quirin would not have to look at her scar. Her with hair were the same though. As long and shiny as before. She liked them even more now. She took three golden hair beads and put them in her braid. It was more beautiful then ever before. There was only one thing she wanted to add to her look. She took an orange scarf and placed it around her waist. Now she was finished. She felt more confident. And tougher somehow. Like that event help her become surer of her actoins. She headed to the workshop. Hector was already waiting. Before she entered thought that this accident really changed her. Like she was certain that if something would thread her brothers again, she would do anything to protect them. Absolutely anything.   
+*+*+*+  
Hector waited for Adira in the workshop. He cleaned the place as best as he could. He took Quirin’s book back to the library. They were the least thing he needed to watch. As he did so he though of a little gift for Adira. He still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to give her the face paint. But he wanted to comfort her. He noticed the way how she touched her scar back in her room. He didn’t tell her but he felt guilty too. He told Quirin it was the bad idea. But not loud enough. He didn’t blame him for what happened. But he was the one Adira saved. if he was tougher maybe it wouldn’t happened. Maybe she would not through herself in danger like that. If Adira would try to do such a thing ever again, he had to stop her. At all cost. Even if it meant he would lose her friendship. But he’ll do anything to protect her.   
When Adira entered the room, he saw the orange make-up on her face. It seemed that she liked it. She also had golden hair beads and orange scarf worn like a belt. She looked stronger. 

“What’s your gift?” She said cheerfully. Hector showed her a dagger. It was quite simple but had a letter ‘Q’ on its hilt. ha also has a journal and bottle on ink.

“He’s gonna love it.” She sat in front of him at the table. As they were alone, he needed to tell her something. 

“Adira, I want you to promise that you would never do such thing ever again. I mean throwing yourself in danger like that. You can risk your life like that. The rocks are too dangerous to mess with them. Please, promise me Adira.” There was an awkward silence. She looked at him with her deep, brown eyes  
.   
“I can’t promise you that. I can tell I’ll do it again if I have to. It the situation when something treats you and Quirin I’ll do it again, Hector.” She was so certain of her words. Like it was an oath. There was no argue over it. She would not change her mind. How stubborn. 

“I understand.” There was nothing else he could say.

The door opened gently and Quirin stepped in.  
“Surprise!” They shouted in unison. Quirin looked even more confused than they thought he will be.

“What is this?”

“It’s your birthday party, Brother. Don’t tell me you forgot about your own birthday?” He seemed like he did forget. He looked at Adira’s painted face. He decided not to ask. Just smiled.  
“I cannot believe this. You remembered.” He was moved by their surprise. Hector smiled.

“How could we forget. Adira was planning to make a cake since last week. And it seems you need to relax.” Quirin looked at Adira.

“I had no idea.”

“That’s the basic idea of surprise party. The birthday boy shouldn’t know about it.” Quirin was really shocked. Hector regraded he can’t maintain his face expression on paper or something.

“Thank you. For everything.”

The rest of the day they spent in the workshop. Adira’s cake was delicious. Hector had no idea his sister was such a good cook. Probably an effect of spending so much time in the kitchen with Patty. They seemed to be really good friends. It was strange to see them as friends despite this whole sneaking to the kitchen at night and lectures from the maid. It was good Adira had a friend tough.   
His bearcats were playing with them for a while until they got tired and fell asleep. He didn’t choose the names for them yet. But he had few ideas already. The day was rainy but it didn’t bother them. They were playing games and telling stories. They haven’t done such a thing for a long time. And Hector missed it. They stayed in the workshop, that became their common room, whole night. After they played one last party of poker, which Hector won, Adira felt asleep on the sofa. She was still weakened from her injuries. Quirin placed blanket on her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Quirin sat next to Hector.

“Do you really think she’s fine?” There was this fear in his voice. Hector couldn’t stand to hear it.

“Sha is. She’s stronger that both of us and you know it. She can manage it.” Quirin didn’t seem convinced. Hector wasn’t sure either. But it was natural to be overprotective to you siblings. Adira didn’t want Quirin to blame himself so even if she would be in pain, she wouldn’t show it. 

“But her scar-“

“Don’t think of it. She doesn’t want you to blame yourself for that so do it for her.” The silence became unbearable.

“I know you won’t stop worrying about her but believe me that she won’t too. And you’ll only make it worse if you continue to give her that pity look every time you see her. They say the time heals wounds. Give it time and it would get better. And this party was a god start.” Quirin smiled sadly. 

“You’re right. It’s just so hared to do.” 

“I know.” They lay down on the floor and covered in blankets. This night they all slept in one room. Hector was thinking about what Adira said earlier. She would die for them, that’s what she said. And Hector would not let her do that. He would protect her next time. And with that thought, he fell into the darkness of his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 😊


	3. Leaving home can be harder than you can imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As King Edmund orders, everyone must leave the Kingdom. And it's not easy for people who lived there their whole lives. Adira, Quirin and Hector do it with great grief. and as the time goes by, they can lose something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Next chapter is here. This is the sad one ☹ Any tip, feel free to share and enjoy!

The castle was dark. Well, it wasn’t a new. But this time, it was even darker. The last blow of the rocks caused many disasters. It took many lives. Including the Queen. The darkness was almost material. Adira walked through the corridors, lost in her thoughts. She still couldn’t process the King’s order. ‘You must leave’. But that was impossible. It was her home. She couldn’t think of just abandoning it. But she could understand that King Edmund was in despair. To lose the person you love like that. She would go to the forest and cry, until there were no tears left. But he just shut himself from people. Physically and mentally. Few days ago, he spoke to the citizens and told them that the Kingdom has to be leaved. Adira just couldn’t believe it. How could he? This people had their jobs. Their houses. Their whole sentiment to this place. Yeah, it was dark, unwelcoming and terrifying. But it was their whole live. Their families lived here for centuries. They had no idea of live outside the massive abyss. Not at all. Adira and her brothers had some experience with the outside world. They trained there and went on various missions. But she knew, that the people of the Dark Kingdom, would need a big effort to find themselves in this world. Their whole live experience was totally different then people for other lands. They would become outcasts.

She told Patty as soon as she could, so she had time to set things up. She told her all she could do in the other land. But it didn’t help much. Her friend was terrified. Even if she would find a job in would be so hard for her to fit in. She got used to big, dark space. Also, the manners and traditions were completely different. And a maid had to be like that. Quiet, well behaved. That’s why Patty choose to become a cook. She would have a chance to meet other people but it would be easier to find a job. She will do great in house which masters would not have some great expectations.

She was leaving today. Adira just went with her to the kitchen one last time. They had very good memories from this place. It was considered the most welcoming in the whole castle. It was warm in here and usually the food smelled really good. But now it was quiet in here. No cooks and maids chatting about latest events. No one was stealing apples for the basket. Just nothing. They spent hours here making various cookies and cakes. She thought Adira everything she knows about cooking. Sometimes they just sit in here and talk over a cup of hot chocolate. These were good times.

Patty collected her things from the shelfs. Now, the place was completely empty. She was the last one to go. And it was so hard to say goodbye. Adira wasn’t so attached toward other staff. But Patty was her friend. Best friend. They left the kitchen and Patty locked the door.

“Will you be okay Adi?” She asked of habit but she already knew the answer.

“Of course, I’ll be kay. I’m a knight.” That was true. She wasn’t only the one who’ve been outside many times. She was a knight. Even before she took the oaths she was respected. She was sixteen when she became a knight but the staff started to treat her little differently after the yellow rocks event. Like she earned they trust somehow. She started to train more after that. She became much stronger. And after she got her tattoo, they all looked respectfully at her. They would glance at the Dark Kingdom emblem with some sort of esteem. Well, it was the biggest honor in the Kingdom to became the most trusted knight of the King. Though Patty didn’t look much convinced by her words.

“You have the ability of putting yourself in danger. Please, try to avoid it.” She smirked. Patty knew very well it was almost impossible. Adira would never run away for a fight if it was important. But wouldn’t start one with no reason. Only a fool did so. Adira smiled.

“You should be happy. Now you can have a job in a lighter house. Or anywhere you’d like.” She tried to cheer her up. And was a miserable try. There was this feeling of longing already seeding in their hearts.

“I’ve never wanted to leave. All I wanted was to work here. In my home.” There was only one Adira could say.

“I’ll miss it too.” Tears run down their cheeks. They were crying with no words. After a moment, Patty continued.

“And pour Odette…” Adira’s heard that name. It was the women who was supposed to take Edmund’s son away. She couldn’t believe he was going to do this. It was his child. In this Kingdom, people didn’t abandon each other. And yet he did. His people, his friends. His son. She couldn’t think about it.

“Be safe. Find a job, and… try to make your live better. That’s the best you can do.” She smiled sadly.

“And you should try it too. If you would be listening to your own advice, you would be a genius.” Two women hugged. As they let go, Patty pulled something from her pocket. It was a key, hanging on a strap. A key from the kitchen. She handed it to Adira.

“Keep it, it’s yours now. As King is going to use the small kitchen in the back, this one’ll remain closed. At least I’ll be sure, I gave it to right person.” Adira wasn’t sure what to say. This gift was such a small thigh and yet filled with memory. It was meaning full for them both. She pulled a small golden hair bead out of her hair. It was very small not like the ones she was wearing normally. It was one of the oldest she collected in her live. She wasn’t sure why she liked them so much. She probably just found them pretty. She gave it to her friend.

“Then you keep this. I don’t have more to offer you but- “

“It’s more than enough.” Patty smiled and closed her hand on the small bead.

Adira walked with her to the gondola station. Patty looked more scared now. For people from the other lands it wouldn’t be such a big deal. Just crossing the rift. But people from here, saw it as taking a ship that would take them to completely different place.

People were staring at Adira. Most of them remembered her from her childhood years. When she was running around the city with her brothers. But they haven’t seen her in years. Since she became knight, she had many things to do. She was going on missions, spent most of her time in the castle. Only Patty’s neighbors would meet her as she visited her from time to time. They were surprised to see her here. Some of them glanced at her with confusion. She had her face painted and she was much taller than they remembered. And she had a tattoo on her hand. She just smiled in resurgent that she’s the same trouble-maker she used to be. She didn’t want them to remember her as a scary warrior but as a friend. They took the hint and smiled back. Some of them bowed their head a little in the gesture of respect. She loved that about Dark Kingdom people. They knew how to maintain good manners, but also still be easy-going. Oh, how she would miss it. She hugged Patty one last time before she got on a gondola. She saw a very tired and scared woman holding a crying child in her hands. The Kingdom was falling apart. But not just because of the Moonstone.

Adira found Quirin and Hector In the workshop, collecting their things. They weren’t planning to take much. They preferred to travel light. But this time they were leaving for good. They had to take more staff. Quirin was choosing book he would take and Hector was putting weapons he won’t take to the cupboard. They would leave lots of their things. Many people leaved all their belongings as they abandoned the Kingdom. They will too. Adira came to the table and collected her dagger. This was her only thing that was in here. 

“I’m done here. Do you need any help?” Quirin glanced at her.

“Actually, yes. Could you take these books to the library?” He pointed at pile of books lying on the floor.

“On it.”

As she returned, her brothers started to clean the room. They would never clean in here properly. They at least could leave it in good condition. She started to wash the windows. She noticed that Hector was still avoiding her gaze. She was still angry with him after what he said to her about the Sundrop. Yes, she had no idea if it was real but that was her only hope. He has been rapid, unpredictable. But how he treaded her was not like him. She could tell he was ashamed and couldn’t look her in the eyes. When she was finished, she headed to her room.

There weren’t many things in it. She left most of her clothes in the wardrobe. Her books she kept in her desk. She had only one bag she packed her things in. And it wasn’t much. From her books she only took an old journal and collection of fairy tales. Not many clothes. She had small mirror. A gift from Patty. Her face paint and hair beads. And her weapons. Most of them she attached to her saddle. Only ones she had with her were her dagger and a sword she made. She used a piece of black rock that got shattered by the last Moonstone incident. She found the blade exquisite. It wasn’t just extra sharp but it could cut through the rock itself. It was extraordinary. She called it Shadow blade. Naming this and people came to her with ease. Unlike for Hector. He couldn’t find names for his bearcats in weeks. Finally, Adira named them Rikki and Kiki. She walked to the window. The sun was setting. She always liked to watch the sunset and moonrise. Like almost everyone on the Kingdom. She was interrupted by Hector coming into her room. He came to her but now too close. She had an impression that perspective of leaving came much easier to her brothers.

“Will you miss it?” He asked.

“Of course, I will.” He knew how much she enjoyed going on the roof at night in the Moonlight. Or how she liked to watch sunset with them.

“I’ll too, believe me. But we can’t stay here, you know that. The he Moon will stay the same.” He was trying to cheer her up. And make amends. Adira knew he was not going to say sorry because he didn’t think what he did was wrong. But he tried to help her. Though what he said to her before was rather brutal. She sat on her bed. It would be her last night in this place. Hector sat on the chair in front of her.

“Promise me we’ll come back here someday.” She knew he couldn’t make that promise. Just like she couldn’t promise him she won’t be throwing herself in danger long time ago. They knew that one shouldn’t make promises they could not keep. It was common motto in the Dark Kingdom. As they were sitting in silence, Quirin walked in with their supper. They ate in quiet. After they finished. They played a party of poker. It was fun. Adira liked to play it not just to win. Well, knowing Hector’s kills in the game, she didn’t stand a chance. She liked it because it made her laugh. Quirin’s face when Hector beat him in a very unexpected way. And Hector’s when he did. That would make her smile.

Hector’s bearcats joined then. The animals knew castles corridors perfectly. Hector thought them. And also thought how to fight. And they seemed really threating if one didn’t know them better. Really, they were kindda cute. In the middle of the night, Adira took some blankets from the wardrobe and gave it to her brothers. She knew they’ll sleep here tonight. Hector put his head on Rikki and fell asleep almost immediately. It took longer for Quirin.

“Do you have some plans for what would you like to do next?” He asked whispering. She did not. But she could hear it in his voice. He had an idea.

“I don’t. The Moon will give me the path, eventually.” He nodded. As his breathing slowed down and he started to snore, Adira was the only one who wasn’t asleep. Like she wanted to maintain the moment. She would miss her home so much.

In the morning they went to the stables. Their horses or in Hector’s case his rhino, were ready to go. They had very little of staff. Each of them only one bag. As they were leaving, Adira looked back to see Edmund disappearing behind the door. The only man in this ghost town. The tears run down her chin as she was going away from her childhood home.

+*+*+*+

They’ve been traveling for weeks now. Quirin got used to this. Their missions, being a knight. But his thoughts ruined his calmness. It happened slightly more often that he caught himself thinking of settling down. He had that idea since King Edmund told them they have to leave. That’s what he was planning to do after he has left the Kingdom. He didn’t tell his siblings. Adira was suspecting something. He could tell that she did. He didn’t want to tell them mostly because he was scared of their reaction. Something deep down told him they would understand. But whole rest of his mind was screaming that he should not do that. Not so quick after leaving, at least. They had a plan to go to the Great Tree. They thought of it as the best option for now. It was big and whole abandon. It was good place for the group of strangers they were. And there were many maps, if they would like to go somewhere else. They could look it up. But now, the feeling of lack of home was to fresh. He also saw how difficult it was for Adira. He couldn’t leave her right now. As well as he couldn’t leave Hector. He chose not to show it but he was longing for people. He couldn’t leave them behind.

They were sitting around the fire in the forest. They should reach the Tree in few days. Adira, usually an example of calmness, was nervous. Last night she mentioned something about looking for information about Sundrop. And Hector got mad again. Though Quirin knew that he wanted to protect her, he thought he was to cruel. The first time she told them about this he utterly brutal. And Adira seemed more certain about her decision every time Hector got mad. There was no good thing going to happen if it was going in this direction. Quirin himself thought it was a bad idea to look for the Sundrop. If the Moonstone had to be left alone, so should be the Sundrop. And yet Adira had no mind of letting go on this. She was so stubborn. As always. Quirin couldn’t understand why Hector was so stubborn when it came to the Sundrop topic anyway. As knights they got used to throwing themselves into battle with anyone. It happened sometimes that they were the lesser number in compare to their rivals. Hector’s never told Adira to not do that. It was their job.

Adira broke the silence.

“Why are you against my idea, Hector?” She asked calmly. Hector was looking into the fire. She continued. “I mean, we always through ourselves into complicated matters. What’s the wrong in here?” Hector stood up and came to her.

“What’s wrong is that the Sundrop does not exist. You’ll spend rest of your life looking for a fairytale, is that what you want? Besides, the Dark Kingdom must be abandoned and that’s the order.” Adira also stood up. She was a little taller but Hector was twice as angry as she was.

“The order from the King? And who said I am going to obey it. I want to help. To save our home. And not only for us. Besides, the rocks are expanding. If we don’t do something, they’ll be reaching more and more lands. Yes, we could flee somewhere else but for how long? We can run away from a problem but it will just get bigger. And as the time goes by, there will be no place to run to. We have to face the treat not turn back from it.”

“The Moonstone must be left alone and so should be the non-existing Sundrop.” Adira came closer. Quirin’s whole body told him to stand between them and try to talk it out. He couldn’t stand watching them arguing like that. But he did nothing. He didn’t say a thing. Just saw as they’re fighting.

“I think you just say that it does not exist because you don’t want to believe it does. You’re choosing the option that suits you. And you’re selfish.” Hector’s eyes went mad.

“If you’re going to look for this nonsense, you’ll make me hate it. And you know I won’t let you do that.” He was treating her. Adira was trying to kill Hector with her gaze.

“You mean hate me.” Hector didn’t deny. Adira collected her sword. “Then I need some time to myself. It looks like I’m on my own. Don’t try to follow me.” She disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

Quirin couldn’t process what happed here. Hector just threatened their sister. And she walked away. Without any word except of ‘don’t follow me’. Hector was sitting next to the fire. The heat made his face glow.

“You should not have said that, Hector. How could you?” It’s been a while since Quirin gave a lecture to his siblings but this was the moment he would have to do it again.

“I know. But what else could I said? She really is going to do it.”

“And you don’t have to support her ambitions but you have to respect them. She is nineteen. You have no reason to stop her. You don’t have to help her but the way you treated her…”

“I have no reason!? I have a very good reason.” Great, now he was angry with him too. He continued. “Remember what happened last time we messed with something that doesn’t exist?” How could he forget. His mistake changed many things. Adira didn’t seem to care much about it but he did. He did very much. And Hector was right at that point. The cure for the rocks didn’t exist.

“Adira almost died. You know that. Most of her injuries were small. But one of them was not. If she stood few inches closer… what if this whole Sundrop has some sort of power? If what Adira says is true, then it the opposite of the Moonstone. But the Moonstone is not all bad. It brought whole Kingdom together. It brought us together. There is a bad in this Sundrop.”

“At the moment, the only thing that devise us is your sick talking.” Hector didn’t look away from the fire.

“And your lack of interest.” Quirin knew he was right but had no nerve to think about it. “Do you think she’ll come back?” Now he sounded a little scared. Well, Adira just left into the wild in the middle of the night. Quirin was scared too.

“She will. Give her time.” Quirin wasn’t so sure about it. What if she won’t come back. They would fell apart broken that would be the worst. They were sitting in the warm of the fire whole night. Adira didn’t return.

They spent next day in the same place in case Adira would return. And yet she didn’t. Hector was getting more nervous with every second. He did sleep at night at all. They didn’t know what to do next. They could stay here one more day but in was generally a waste of time. Adira would consider that they were moving rather than waiting for her. Quirin thought it would be better if they head for the Tree. Adira would go there too. Hector wasn’t very enthusiastic about the idea.

“Maybe we shouldn’t leave tomorrow.” He stood by that they would stay. He felt guilty but Quirin knew that waiting won’t help.

“She knows that staying in the same spot for longer term is dangerous. There are lots of bandits in these woods. She’s going for the Tree. She would have to do it anyway. It’s the best place to rest.” Quirin didn’t exactly calmer Hector but at least he changed his mind.

“Alright. But if she won’t be there, we have to go back to these woods.” Quirin didn’t say anything. Adira didn’t want to be followed. She was a fine knight. She would know how to hide.

The day of travel was unusually quiet. Usually they would talk while traveling. Play some weird games or race. They loved to do that. Adira would always win. Though she wasn’t a big fan of horses, she was the fastest rider Quirin knew. But now, there was complete silence. In the late evening they decided to rest in the forest. By tomorrow’s noon they would reach the Great Tree. They were sitting next to the small fire camp, when they heard the noise in the nearest bush. They drew their swords. Hectors bearcats were ready to jump and attack. But the person who showed up was no one else but Adira. She looked exhausted. She could function long without sleeping. But not for ever. They let their swords fall to the ground.

“Adira! Are you okay?” Quirin run to her. She smiled weakly.

“I’m fine.”

“Where have you been?” Hector ‘s voice was complete lack of any emotion. He didn’t want her to think she scared him that much.

“Here and there, nothing special. I needed to think.” They looked at each other for a while. Quirin was begging that they won’t start another fight. Hector expression calmed.

“But really, are you hurt?” The toughness in his voice faded.

“I told you, I’m fine. Really.” Quirin wasn’t very sure about that. She tried to hide a trembling hand behind her back.

“Get some sleep. You look terrible.” She gave them a warm smile and laid down next to the fire. Almost immediately she fell asleep. When Hector was sure she was, he came to her and took her hand.

“She has a fever.” He said. Quirin suspected it. Hector took a cloth, soaked it and put it on her forehead. Quirin told Hector he should get some sleep too. After a while his effort to stay awake fainted and he curled next to his bearcats. Quirin was taking the shift tonight.

As they suspected, around the noon they got to the Tree. It was magnificent as always. Some people would find it scary and insecure but Quirin could see its real nature. As Adira studied the old legends, she told them that the Tree was once possessed by evil force – Zhan Tiri the Witch. Quirin found it in a process of recovering. They got of the horses to look around. There was no one to be seen. Peace and quiet. Another reason why he liked the place. His smile fainted as he saw Adira. She was wavered and put her hand to her head like people do when they have a headache. He came to her.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” She straightened already, pretending that nothing happened.

“I’m okay.” Hector saw the situation and came closer.

“Are you?” His tone was pointing that lying is useless now. She shook her head. Hector continued.

“What happened to you?” He sounded more like he was concerned than angry this time. Adira started to talk.

“I was in a village nearby. It wasn’t very special. But as I was going back thought the woods, the bandits showed up. Probably heard of me from the villagers. And you know how people usually react to us.” Quirin knew that very well. In some regions lived travelers who crossed through the Dark Kingdom. Some of them respected it very much and bowed their heads when they saw the circle with three lines on one’s hand. But others treated them like a walking challenge. They thought that if they win the duel with one of them, they would win any battle. They were obviously very funny. No one could beat them. When they were apart, they were amazing warriors. But when they were together, they were invincible. There was no winning with the Brotherhood member. They were the best knight as wide world was. And yet Adira wasn’t very excited about winning at the moment. “They weren’t the problem. But as I was on my way here, they told some villagers about the idea and went after me. They were on horses.” Right, Adira was on foot. And she was tired after days without sleep. “So, as there was too much of them, I needed to hide somewhere. I didn’t have much of a choice. It wasn’t a forest, only few trees. I hid under the one growing next to the river but that meant I needed to swim in it to hide. I spent few hours in there.” Quirin didn’t expect to hear that. She usually was more careful when it came to hiding place. She must’ve been really upset about that argue with Hector. Who has apparently didn’t like the idea of bandits hunting down their sister. Quirin was waiting in the deadly silence for his reaction. If he’ll get mad at her again, this might not end well. But he just came to her and smiled sadly.

“It’s good that you’re safe now. Let’s go inside. I think we have some room to redecorate.” Quirin put his hand on Adira’s shoulder. She didn’t like being toughed but he thought he cloud get away with it this time. And he was right. She needed some comfort too.

They settled in the room of scrolls for now. It was the smallest room they could find. Even thought it was very big like for their standards. They did some research and cleaned the place a little. It seemed that no one crossed through it since their last visit. It was all standing as they left it.

This night they all were very tired. The whole ‘abandoning the Kingdom’ thing was rather hard to all of them. They all needed to rest and figure out what’s next. And they needed to sleep.

+*+*+*+

It has been three years since they left the Dark Kingdom. But for Hector it was like a blink of an eye. Quirin started a small garden outside. He was surprisingly good at keeping plants alive. When Adira tried to help him once, she killed almost all of them. But he was acting weird lately. Like he was hiding something. But what he was hiding was not the plans to find the Sundrop. He was sure of that. Once he thought he would find himself on Adira’s idea. But he was wrong. Quirin had some plans but would not tell them until the right moment. And Hector respected that.

What he didn’t respect was Adira weird behaving. In last years she traveled a lot. But her recent trips were mostly about learning something about the Sundrop. He hadn’t reminded her of his opinion about this yet. He thought she might give up on this after few dead ends. But he was a fool. Adira didn’t give something up like that. She would keep searching for it. Till she finds it. Or till she get herself killed by it. She spent most of her time in the scroll room lately. Probably found something ‘useful’. He needed to stop thinking about that for at least a moment. He headed outside. But there was a surprise waiting for him. Quirin was standing next to his horse. Without an armor. All his things packed in a sack. He turned to Hector.

“Could you ask Adira out here?” Hector was slightly confused but he nodded. As walked through the dark paths of the tree, he knew what was going to happened. He suspected it to happen for some time now. And Adira probably too. Even the Tree seemed to be upset about this. But there was nothing they could do. It was Quirin’s decision. And he happiness. He found Adira surrounded by old papers. She looked much older while she did that.

“Quirin wants us outside.” He tried to say it without emotions but he couldn’t. And Adira heard a sad note in his voice.

“He’s doing this, isn’t he?” Hector was just staring at the wall. What else could he do?

“We should try to look happier. It would just make him sadder, if he saw us like this.” Adira stood up.

“Then let’s go.” Quirin was right where Hector left him. He looked even more nervous. They were standing in front of him as he made his confection.

“I’m leaving. I’m sorry but I have to do it. I want to do something in my live. It’s not that yoe aren’t enough for me but-“

“You don’t need to explain yourself.” Adira interrupted him. “You sacrificed a lot to make us happy. There’s nothing wrong that you want to be happy too. You deserve it more than anyone.”

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. It’s our turn to return the favor.” Hector tried to smile. The fact that he was really leaving hurt but he couldn’t pull his brother away from his dream. They all hugged and wished Quirin safe journey. As he left, they still followed his path with their eyes. Until the Sun set down.

Following days were quiet. Hector was just reassured that the Tree felt Quirin absence. Adira was still browsing the papers with breaks to train and eat with him. She knew when to take a break. But Hector was still worried. What if she found a lead? A good one this time. Deep down, he knew what would happen then but tried not to think about it. He couldn’t. But it scared him even more when it happened for real.

It was a warm evening. He was sitting outside, playing with Rikki and Kiki. Suddenly, Adira came to him with a paper in her hand. There were markings on it. He closed his eyes, waiting for what she had to say.

“I found something. On the Sundrop lead. I want to check it further.” He looked at her. She was sad but also very intent. There was no way to turn her back from this. Not this time.

“You’re leaving.” She didn’t turn away before his gaze.

“Yes, and I’m not asking for you to come with me. Or follow me. I didn’t want to leave behind your back. To not say goodbye.” He turned his eyes away. It was too much.

“Are you packed?” She nodded. She showed him the paper. There was the Sun and the Moon. Two drops falling down from each of them. The Sun’s one turned into a flower. The Moon’s disappeared as the paper ended. But Hector knew what it turned into.

He was standing as Adira saddled her horse. She had even less belongings that Quirin. But also, a key hanging on a strap attached to her belt. He hasn’t seen it before. She turned only half of her face to him.

“Say one word and I will stay.” When he heard that, his whole body was screaming that he tells her not to leave him. But he didn’t. he couldn’t break a promise he made to himself years ago. He could not let her do it. With a little of luck, she won’t find anything. She’ll spent her live searching for nothing but at least she will be safe.

“I‘m sorry. I do hope we see each other again. I love you, Brother.” With these words, she jumped on a horse and ride away. Hector looked up just to see his sister going away for who-knows-how long. And will he ever see her again? He was standing there whole night thinking of times when it all have been much easier. The times he could not go back to.

He had never spoke to anyone about Adira using her name. he was always telling as of his ‘Sister’. He didn’t have many people to talk about her anyway. Just people from the village where he went for supplies sometimes. Calling her by her name felt like not a proper thing after he betrayed her this way. She was a traitor to. A traitor to her family as she chose Sundrop over them. By Hector also betrayed her. As the time passed by, he thought that not even taking a glance at her as she said goodbye was treason. And besides that, he betrayed her in the worst way. But he made his decision. He didn’t know if it was more bad or good. But will have to live with this.

+*+*+*+

It has been few months since Quirin left the Great Tree. He has been traveling between villages. Taking any job, they had to offer him. And he started to like it. He was thinking of his sibling very often. Hector said he does not have to worry. But he still was. Not for the whole day thought. He found working with plants really relaxing. This was probably what Hector felt while being with animals. He missed them. Tough he finally found the place to settle down. It was a small village in the kingdom of Corona. Life was peaceful there and they needed hand to work. A perfect place. And when he got there, he knew that it really was perfect. It was really small but people were very kind. And there were many fields that needed to be taken care of. He would certainly find a job here. He asked one of the locals if there’s any place to stay or a job.

“Well, I know someone who can rent you a room. Come I’ll show you” The old mad lead them to the nice house with a garden. A woman was working in it alone. She wasn’t very tall but she was so pretty. Her long, fair hair shining in the sun. The old man weaved at her.

“My dear, I found you someone who could help in the fields in exchange for a room. Can you help him?” The woman looked at Quirin, judging him. Then she smiled.

“You want a job?” Quirin was so astonished by her beauty that he just something like ‘hmm’. She laughed. “There is a house in the back, you can stay there. And about the job you can start tomorrow. You know how to handle the fields.” This time he forced himself to answer.

“Yes, miss. I’m Quirin.” The most ridiculous answer he gave her. The old man said goodbye and left them alone.

“So you’re planning to stay here for some time?” Her smile was so warm.

“I hope so.”

“Good, I could use some help. You can leave your horse there.” She gestured at the small stable attached to the house. She was about to go back to her job but suddenly turned back to him. “Oh my, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Ula.” Her blue eyes shined even brighter as she said that.

“Nice to meet you, Ula.” 

“So, as you’re going to live here maybe you can have a dinner with me? I’ll understand, if you’d prefers to eat alone.” Now she seemed to be as much embarrassed as he was.

“No, I’d love to eat with you.” He found his new skill. He could turn utterly stupid when it came to communicate with other people.

“Great, so you can go and unpack yourself now. See you at the dinner.” He walked into the small room he was supposed to live in now. And he felt he could find this place home one day. He wished he could tell his siblings about it. He didn’t know how he’ll send it but started writing a letter.

+*+*+*+

Adira didn’t allow herself to cry until she wasn’t sure Hector wasn’t following her. And when she knew it for sure, she let all her tears run down her cheeks. She was crying so hard, she almost ride into a river. She fell of her horse and cried, lying on the ground. When she had no tears left to cry, she tried to calm herself. It didn’t work. She betrayed her brothers. She did that. She left Hector. They ensured Quirin they’ll be fine. But they failed him even at this point. Maybe even better he wasn’t there when she left. But she had to do it. It wasn’t just about the Dark Kingdom any more. The rocks will destroy whole word if no one’ll take some action. She had to do it for them. She collected herself. She had to become stronger. Strong enough go through anything that could stop her. And finish it. She had a purpose. She had to follow it. If she couldn’t do it with them, she had to protect them alone. They might hate her for it. But would never stop to love them. And she’ll do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't worry, in the next chapter we'll welcome some 'new' characters. who else is excited?


	4. A lost friend and new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira goes to Old Corona to check the situation. But there's going to be a big surprise waiting for her. and maybe in a shade of grief she will find a new source of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Varian is here! I think this is one of the most important chapters. But I was super nervous while writing it. Varian is such a great character and I'm not sure if my skills can manage to show him this way but I'll do my very best 😉

The Old Corona looked like a manifest of misery. In his letters, Quirin didn’t mention this rock disaster that happened here. That meant Adira was right. The rocks were expanding. But she was so angry that they were chasing her brother that far. She was mad that she was right about this. The rocks were longing for the Sundrop. And the Sundrop was here. In the form Adira has would never think it would take. A princess. A beloved lady of her people. She wasn’t expecting that. Now the Sundrop was a person. Adira knew that there could be consequences of combining the Moonstone and the Sundrop. And she was willing to take them. But now other’s life was on the edge of a knife. The only advantage of this situation was that the lady decided to go after the Moonstone herself. They were leaving tomorrow. And Adira had to go with them. They would kill themselves ay the first proper occasion. The princess – Rapunzel, wanted to see the world on her way to the Dark Kingdom. That would take a lot more time that quick journey focused on one purpose. And will add multiple occasions for getting themselves in trouble. She would be there to get them out of it. There was one thing she was sure about. The Sundrop and the Moonstone must be brought together. Her only aim I this whole royal party mess. But there, it was another thing that was bothering her.

She decided to have a look around before leaving. And the village was completely empty. Not even one soul. And she’s seen that before. That ghost town. As she left her home many years ago. She was so pity of Quirin. He was the only one of them who wanted this simple life so badly. And he was the one who rocks got first. Adira was always on the run. They haven’t bother her much in last years. And Hector was probably fine. The Great Tree was massive. It couldn’t be destroyed easily. How did it come to this? She was in the Quirin’s ruined life.

By the time she’s spent here, she learned that the princess was trapped in the tower at the edge of the kingdom. And Adira’s thought that she had weird childhood. She wasn’t in the Dark Kingdom nineteen years ago but she suspected that it was very dangerous back then. The Sundrop moved so suddenly and a change of its form. It must’ve affected the Moonstone as well. The only advantage of the King’s order. He was the only person that saw the results of this action. In time, she felt pity for him. He shouldn’t be alone in this mess. And yet he was. All of them were.

She was wondering how that witch who trapped Rapunzel managed to keep the Moonstone’s power at bay. Well, she thought that when the Sundrop was still in one spot and that witch was using its power regularly, the rocks were moving slower. She hid the flower from its sight. But when Rapunzel got out and started to move, the Moonstone felt it. It found her. And started to chase her. And destroyed everything in its way.

She was walking around the village, looking for the house she though she remembers. And she found it. But it was devastated. She walked in. The dust was everywhere. Some items fell on the floor and broke. She walked around and stopped in the common room. The mess was smaller in there. Almost everything wasn’t moved for a long time. The only thing the stood apart was an old case. She looked in. Quirin’s armor was in there. She was always wondering what he did with it. Some things were missing, she could tell that. And she knew who took them. She looked up at the painting on the wall. Men, woman and the child. The child she knew she saw at the night of the battle. Only for a few moments when they dragged him out of his machine and put him in the carriage. But she was sure it was him. What happened to that kid? Quirin would never let this to be like that. But that just confirmed all the rumors she heard in the city. Quirin was no longer around. She headed to the lab. When she was about to push the door, she hesitated. Many people thought that she managed to do many very difficult things in a past years. Some of them seemed even impossible to them. But this was the first true difficult thing she would have to do since long time. They had no idea what she felt in that moment. How it was to have that little spark of hope lighting in her heart. The light that will die in a moment she opens this door. She didn’t want to believe it at first. But them she heard the rumors and now sha was here. There was no other option. She opened the door and walked in. She froze when she saw what was in it. Awful mess, some chains, many, many vials filled with potions, some broken fragments of machines and in the middle of this, was a big block of amber with her brother trapped inside. She thought she’ll die. Hearing of it was one thing. But seeing it in person was another. She came closer. Quirin was looking like he was fighting for his freedom till the very end. He was holding a note in his hand. She could’ve read it. But she didn’t want to. It was a note for his son. Not for her. There was one thing she could try to do. She drew her sword. In years, she mastered it perfectly. She was the sword master before she made it but she still lacked some more practical skills. And her sword was unlike any others. She measured at the amber and hit. But the blade slipped of it and she felt the pain in her wrist. She didn’t understand. Her sword could cut the rocks. Through the hardest of metals. But not this. She let her sword fell to the ground along with her. She put her forehead to the amber and cried for a while.

“I’m so sorry, Brother.” The only thing she had to say. Nothing more she could’ve done. She took one last look at the place before leaving.

It was getting darker outside. The Sun was almost set. She could use some rest. If she was going after Rapunzel, she would do it on foot. Their carriage would not be very fast if the princess will take many things and many people. And it seemed like she’s going to. But she couldn’t force herself to close her eyes. She was thinking about the boy. Varian. She didn’t know what to do. If she broke him out of jail, she would have to take care of him. But how? She was always on the move. Even without looking after the Princess’s happy company. Would he like to travel so close to them? Child needed a home and she had non she could’ve taken him to. Would he even like her? Last time she saw him he was a baby. And a lot have changed since then. And she couldn’t stop thinking about how unfair it was that Quirin’s whole life fell apart. He was the only one of them that was looking for a peaceful life. Why he?

While she was thinking, the old man came to her. Surprisingly, he wasn’t afraid of her. Like he knew who he’s dealing with.

“Good evening, miss. Are you looking for something here?” He sounded like he was on a walk in a nice park, not in the ruins of a village. She glanced at him. He looked very old.

“No, sir. I think I’ve seen enough. Are you from this village?” She didn’t know why sha asked. Probably she felt some kind of pity toward them. Their home has been taken away from them, just like from her once.

“Yes, I go for a walk here sometimes. To remember the good time a spent here. But I can see you’re not from here, aren’t you, my dear?” There was no reason to lie to this man. And she needed to talk to someone.

“No, my home is very far away.” He looked curiously at her.

“I think I know you from somewhere. And that mark on your hand. You remind me of a man that used to live in here.” She was never covering her tattoo. She didn’t need to. But she knew why the man could remember her.

“I was here many years ago. I think we had a conversation.” Not very specific information but the man seemed to remember as well.

“Yes, I remember now. You are Quirin’s sister. How could I forget? You haven’t aged a day, my dear.” That surprised her. She had no idea the man would remember such a detail.

“You knew him? Can you tell me what happened?” She wanted to know. Very much. She wanted to learn what happened to him and his son.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t know him very well. I was more Ula’s friend but I can tell you something I know. Take a sit.” They sat at some fallen bricks and the man started to talk. “I knew Ula since she was a child. And she grew up for a lovely woman. But she lost her parents when she was very young. She needed some help with her fields and her house. So, I helped her and I managed to do that in many years. But I got old. And then Quirin showed up. He needed a job and she - hands to work. Years late they got married. I’ve never seen Ula so happy before. I feel guilty a stopped checking on Quirin and his boy after she died. Maybe it would’ve been different. And what happened later was even worse than her death. I don’t know the details but there was the blizzard. I think that’s when it happened. I saw Varian running into the storm. Probably looking for help. But he didn’t find one. He was alone. People turned away from him. Most of us left due to our houses’ destruction. And later there was a fight. I don’t know exactly what made him to do it but I think it was the lack of interest in this child’s life. And now the princess is going to leave him. He’ll be alone again.” Adira didn’t know what to think. The conversation made her even more confused. She looked helplessly in the sky. The Moon started to rise.

“You are not sure what to do. I understand. But let me tell you that Varian is a good child. He never denied help to anyone. Just like his parents. Remember it.” The old mas had a point. He was still a child. Just as she used to be. No child should be left alone like this.

“I will. And one more question if I may.” He nodded. “Was Quirin happy here?” She knew that he probably was. But as she wasn’t here to check it, she wanted to know it for sure.

“Of course, he was. But in these few occasions I spoke to him, he would mention you and your brother. He missed you, if that’s what you want to know.” She smiled. Yes, that would be the right call.

It was very dark already. She really could use some sleep.

“Thank you. For your words. I needed it. And I hope you will go back to your old homes one day.” He smiled.

“I hope you’ll return to yours. Once I hear Quirin say that in your old homeland people used to say that the Moon will show you the right path. And I hope it does for you.” She was about to walk away but stopped.

“I don’t think I got your name.”

“It’s Corwin.”

“I’m Adira. I hope we’ll see again. At better circumstances.” She smiled and walked away. Maybe she will get some sleep tonight.

The morning was lazy. It was dawn when she woke up. She looked at the city. Most people would be outside to say goodbye to the princess. Maybe the guards will be dismissed for a few minutes. She had a plan. Or at least a part of it. After what Corwin told her last night, she knew what she will do. She had to get that boy out of prison. She had to do that. He was just a child. All on his own. She’ll catch up to the princess. Now, sha had more important things to do. She headed for the town.

The Old Corona looked as empty and sad as yesterday. She thought she will check Quirin’s house once again. If she was going to take the boy with her, she would need at least a dagger to give him. He needed some kind of a weapon to defend himself if they were separated. Will he even want it go with her? She would probably need a good explanation for why she popped in just now. Or some prove she knew his father. This would be the weirdest conversation she’s ever had.

She passed the buildings and was almost there. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the bush nearby. And saw a cloak disappearing in the thicket of leaves. Quietly, she came and uncovered the person who was hiding in it. When she did that, she saw a boy with a blue strap in his hair, curling on the ground.

“Let me go!” He yelled. He wasn’t very fast. Adira was in quite big shock but run after him. She grabbed him by his wrist. He started to struggle but she didn’t let go. She noticed a deep cut on his cheek. “Leave me alone!”

“I just want to talk! I’m not going to hurt you.” He didn’t stop trying to get out of her embrace.

“And I don’t believe you! There’s no one left who would want to help me!” He didn’t look at her. He was terrified. Well, the high and armed woman with a painted face was standing next to him. Who wouldn’t be scared?

“I want to help you. I’ve been looking for you.” He didn’t want to listen.

“That’s not a new. All soldiers in the kingdom are looking for me.” She couldn’t force him to listen but at least she had to say something.

“I won’t hurt you. Please listen to me. I-I knew your father. My name’s Adira.” She didn’t know why she said that. He didn’t know who she was. Probably didn’t even heard of her. Her name would tell him nothing. She let go of his hand as she said that. She expected him to rush to his escape. But he stopped struggling and looked at her for the first time. He had his mother’s deep blue eyes.

“A-adira?” He seemed like he heard that name before. “Y-you’re my father’s sister, aren’t you?” And where did he learn that? Quirin wasn’t a fan of speaking about the Dark Kingdom and that meant he avoided talking about his past with Varian. And he hid the fact he had two siblings. Varian shouldn’t know her name.

“Yes, I am. And I do want to help you and I’ll explain everything but maybe somewhere else. I can see you’re kindda on the run at the moment.” Just now she noticed he was holding a dagger in his hand. It seemed like he had no idea how to use it. But Adira recognized the item. It had a small ‘Q’ letter on its handle. A gift from Hector. The boy looked as much confused as she was but he nodded. They fled to the forest.

When they were far enough from the village, she stopped. The whole time Varian didn’t say a thing. This was getting weirder with every second.

“Okay, Varian. I need you to get on that tree and wait there till I return.” He suddenly turned more anxious.

“Are you leaving?” He sounded like he was terrified by this vision. And didn’t even ask why she told him to get on a tree.

“Just for a moment. I have a plan. But first, we need to get you out of here. And for that we would need a transport. You can’t travel on foot.” He was slightly confused. Adira focused on a wound on his cheek. It looked fresh. Not like an accidental scratch. “Who did this to you?” He seemed ashamed and didn’t tell her. “Varian, who did this. I know it wasn’t an accident.” He was silent for a while but finally answered.

“Palace guards. Not all of them are like that. But currently, most of them… hates me so…” Adira couldn’t believe it. How could someone, an adult, treat a child like this? This Coronian soldiers were just random brutes. Something like that would never happen in the Dark Kingdom.

“Where was the princess?” He seemed even more ashamed.

“I don’t know. Probably had better things to do.” He said that so emotionlessly. She felt so sorry for him. No one deserved that. And he was only fourteen.

“Alright, another reason why you should hide. Get on that tree and wait for me. It won’t take long.” When she was about to walk away, he whispered something to her.

“Will you come back?” Any sings of shame and anger disappeared. Now, he was just scared.

“Of course, I will. You have to trust me.” He didn’t look much convinced but calmer, somehow. She headed to the city. She needed a horse. She couldn’t just go somewhere and purchase on from a farmer. But there was another place from which she could get it. And already had an idea.

+*+*+*+

Varian was so confused. After what the soldiers did, he couldn’t stay in the palace. And he took the first opportunity that showed up. The guards were gone to see the princess as she goes away. Varian heard of her little trip and wasn’t very happy about it. But it turned out to be rather helpful. As soldiers were gone, Ruddiger stole keys that were left hanging on the floor. His only friend stayed by his side in the prison cell. He got out of the castle and rushed to his house. He knew he couldn’t stay in Corona. Not for now at least. He took only the staff he hid under a lose board in his room. The things he got from his father’s chest. He found it opened in the living room. There was an armor, sword. Some old papers and a dagger. And an old journal which turned out to be quite useful. At some point. It helped Varian understand what his dad wrote in the note he has left. He couldn’t fully read what was on it. Only some fragments. Fragments that didn’t make sense at all. From what Varian understood it was ‘-my sister Adira and my br-‘. Then the paper was too clumsy to read. And later ‘I loved them very much and I’ sorry I kept it a secret. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.’ And that’s where the note ended. He couldn’t read it further. That was a pretty weird secret. Dad had a family before Old Corona. And it seemed like he wasn’t even from somewhere around. Later Varian found the chest and the journal. There wasn’t much in it. Some notes weren’t complete. But Varian found what he was looking for. Some short stories or reminders about certain events. And the ‘Adira’ name in them. It seemed like she really was his father’s sister. There were few sketches of her. She looked quite nice. What Varian found strange about her, was her face. The drawings were made with an ink so it wasn’t colored. But it looked like her face was painted in half. Later Varian found some notes about a guy named Hector. He figured that the second part of unfinished sentence was about him. He was so sad that he couldn’t read whole note. The last words his dad left him.

But it wasn’t a priority at the moment. Just the fact that the Adira lady was here. Like really. And she wanted to help him. How did she even get here? So many questions and so little answers. But there was something else that bothered him. He remembered Adira but not like from a picture. Like he saw her once. The memory was very blurry. He couldn’t exactly recall her face but it was her. He was sure of that. But how could it be? Dad has never mentioned her before. There was no sensible reason why he knew her face.

And now she disappeared, leaving him on a tree. Could this day get any weirder? Just then he realized he forgot about someone important. Ruddiger was still in Old Corona! He got so confused that he forgot about he. He was about to disobey Adira and get back for him, when a small ball of grey fur showed up down below the branch he was sitting on.

“Ruddiger! I’m here buddy.” The raccoon run to him tough he looked little offended. “Sorry for leaving you. I’ve met someone. Someone who will maybe help us.” He had no idea what plan Adira had. Or if it included what to do with him. He had a plan to look for something to free his father. If magic was something that trapped him, it had to be magic to get him out. And there wasn’t any source of such magic around here. He had an idea of following Rapunzel. She was the magic herself. But he dropped the idea. He didn’t want to see her. Besides he wouldn’t keep up on foot. He was wondering, how to explain his situation to Adira. Did she know what he’s done? If she knew, she probably wouldn’t help him. But it seemed unfair to lie to her. Dad kept her existence a secret for so long. She deserved the truth. He would tell her, when she comes back.

+*+*+*+

Adira rushed through the city. All people went outside to see Rapunzel. That meant no one really cared about her walking around. They seemed so excited. She headed for the palace. It was wonderful. In the Dark Kingdom the castle wasn’t so elaborate. More practical. But she wasn’t here to admire the architecture. If they dared to hurt Varian, they could also lend them some horses. Getting through the ‘security’ was too easy. This was a very lazy day but if that was Corona’s best, she wasn’t sure why everyone in this castle is still alive. And it was clear why it was so easy for the witch to kidnapped the princess. 

The stables were completely unprotected. Literally everyone could get in. But when she came closer, she heard soldiers talking to each other. Two of them. One was arguing over his cheesecake being the best of all and the other – Stan? – was priding about his moustache. And people thought that she was the weird one. She snuck to the horses. One of them seemed friendly and was already saddled. She patted him on his nose. The horse seemed to like her so he let her get him out of his box. He was probably bored with the conversation of his fellow guards. Just as she was about to get out of there, these guys saw her.

“Hey, what are you doing!?” The cheesecake guy shouted. It was still impressive that they’ve noticed her. She didn’t turn her face to them. “I’ve never seen you in our stables.” He shouldn’t have seen her at all. Maybe she could fool them somehow.

“I was going to feed him. I’ve been sent here to help.” Miserable lie. Tough she wasn’t the best liar. Everyone has always suspected her instead of someone else. Probably one of those things one’s born with.

“I don’t believe you! You’re stealing the horse from the palace stables! How did you even get here?” She heard them drew their swords. Well, no way to talk it out. She let go of horse’s lace. And turned back. They shuddered when they saw her painted face.

“Listen, I just need a horse. Let me take one and I’m gone. You don’t want any trouble, right?” They didn’t step back. At least they weren’t totally useless when it came to common thieves. But was no such thing.

“You mean you don’t want any trouble. Let go the horse and maybe you won’t be punished.” There was no other way. But she’ll give them one last chance.

“Please, I don’t want to do this. Let me go. You know you don’t stand a chance against me. I’m not going to break into the castle or something.” They were scared a little but didn’t surrender.

“We have to arrest you in the name of Corona!” They stroke at her. But she was ready for this. She knocked them out in few seconds. It wasn’t even a fight. The horse looked little upset.

“Don’t worry. They’ll be fine in few moments. Would you mind if we’ll go for a ride?” The horse seemed like he liked the idea. They rushed through the palace gardens. It seemed like the princess’s parade was over and people started to get back to their homes. She took the back roads. When she was almost at the bridge leading of the island, she saw a man just in front of her. She stopped so rapidly that the horse trumped. The old man moved out of the way.

“Easy boy!” She tried to calm down the horse. When she looked at the man, he was more interested in the mark on her hand than the fact that he almost got knocked out by a horse. 

“I’m sorry!” Adira shouted to him. Wasn’t even sure if he heard that. She headed to the spot she left Varian on. While riding, she had a moment to think. The guards didn’t seem like they’ve noticed Varian’s absence. But they weren’t the ones looking after prison. Maybe they thought it’s not such a big deal and let go. Maybe they won’t chase him very far. But where is she gonna take him? She had no idea. Well, none of her ideas was completed. She had to tell him somehow that she was going after the princess. But first she had to take him out of the city. And get to know him a little. But would he like that idea? She just had to try.

Varian stayed at the tree as she told him too. But he had a company. A raccoon was sitting on his shoulder. The boy seemed glad he saw her. Still little confused but glad.

“Hi! I got a transport. And where did you get him?” She pointed at the animal. Varian seemed like he forgot that it was still there. Or most likely like the raccoon was gone in the first place.

“That’s Ruddiger. My friend. I don’t know what you think of animals like him but-“

“You don’t have to worry about that.” He seemed surprised by the answer. Like he didn’t used to people being fans of animals. “I got used to the company of two bearcats and a rhino. Your friend isn’t a problem.” He was quite relieved now. “Okay, I think we have to go. They didn’t seem like they’ve noticed you’re gone. Not yet. But I might draw a little attention in the city. I almost crashed with one guy.” Varian noticed the emblem of Corona hanging on the horse’s chest.

“You stole a horse from royal stables!?”

“Yep, get on.” The boy got of the tree and looked at her.

“I need to tell you something. It’s rather important and-“

“You can tell me whatever you want but when we are somewhere else. I don’t know what are the punishments for horse-thieves but I don’t feel like I want to find out.” Varian nodded. They got on a horse and ride as far as they could.

+*+*+*+

They stopped at late afternoon in the middle of the forest. There was a small glade. It was lovely. Or at least it would be if they were here at better circumstances. Varian was getting more horrified with every second. He didn’t want to tell Adira of what he has done. But he had to. No more lies. He truly wanted her to like him somehow. Or just let him be. She knew his father. She was his sister. Maybe could tell him something about him. Well, no after she’ll hear about him. But if he won’t tell her, she will learn it the hard way.

Currently, she was collecting water and told Varian to say where he stood. She seemed stressed about it as well. He was sitting on the grass, thinking how he could start this conversation. When she came back, he stood up. He was trying to tell her but she was first.

“I know you want to tell me something but may I start first?” He nodded. That was the only thing he did to confirm her words. In fact, he was little scared to refuse her. But she looked much calmer now. Like the forests were the place that made her feel better. “Alright, I can imagine you have been through a lot. And I don’t want to make this any more difficult for you. But I have to tell you, what I’ve been working on for many years. And that is I’ve been looking for the Sundrop. It all comes to the point that the Sundrop has an opposite force. As the Sundrop brings light and healing its opposite brings ruin and decay. And it’s located in the place I’ve grew up in, alongside with your father. It’s called the Moonstone. And after I part ways with my brothers finding it was my purpose. The only thing that surprised me about this was that the Sundrop is no longer a flower. That it’s the princess. I don’t need to know the details of what happened between you and her. You don’t have to tell me. But I need you to know I’ve been planning to go after her. She and her friends are basically too excited, they might get in trouble and get killed. And I want to bring the Sundrop to the Moonstone. It’s the only way to stop the black rocks. Without it, it’s all gone. The rocks will expand to the whole world. I hope that you understand what I mean. But you need to know that I don’t expect you to want to do that. So just tell me, if you are really no fan of that idea. That’s what I wanted to tell you at the beginning.” He didn’t expect to hear that. Not at all. And he had no idea what to think about it. He didn’t want to talk to Rapunzel. Or to any of her friends. He was sure they didn’t want it too. But he didn’t know about this ‘Moonstone being source of the rocks’ thing. He read something about it in his father’s journal but it wasn’t much. He had no idea that the black rocks could be stopped. And Adira seemed to care about this. Why did she even take him? She didn’t know him. He would be only a burden to her. But Adira had no idea what Rapunzel did to him. Or what he did to her. She only wanted to end the rocks. And if there was a way to end them then maybe, just maybe, there was a way… He was ready to tell her.

“I don’t mind going after Rapunzel as long as I don’t need to talk to her. But you need to know what I did. This… thing that trapped my dad. It was my fault. I did this. I was so angry and alone. I tried to fix this but I just couldn’t. And then I turned against Rapunzel. I thought that her powers could break the amber. But I was wrong. And I became one of the most wanted criminals. And you’re a knight. I don’t think you wanna know me at all.” That was the only thing he could say. Now he just had to wait for her judgment. To his surprise she did screwed him. She kneeled on the grass so her eyes were at the same level as his. 

“I do want to know you, Varian. And I want to know what were you planning to do after you escaped.” Didn’t she listen to him? There was no reason she could trust him.

“Did you hear me? I said I killed my father! And whole kingdom hates me! How can you still be here!?” There were tears in his eyes. And Adira just smiled sadly.

“It is not your fault. Accidents happen sometimes. And it’s not your fault. What Quirin did was beyond your control. Once Quirin felt the same guilt you’re feeling right now. And I couldn’t get to him back then. So now I’m telling you – let go. It’s not you burden, Varian. If you will continue to blame yourself, it won’t help you feel better. Just worse. And about the princess… I understand you. I really do. You thought it could help. I’m not saying that this whole battle was good but I understand why you did that. Believe me, if I knew earlier, I would do anything to help you. And… where I come from, we don’t abandon a family. I left Quirin once. I don’t want to let you down too.” Varian was shocked. How could she not blame him for that?

“I thought you would be mad at me.” He was whispering that only she could hear him. As he was afraid that the trees could tell someone else about their conversation.

“I’m not. I’m just sad that it came to this. That we meet because of this instead of something nice. And I should be the one to feel guilty cause I wasn’t there for neither you and Quirin.” Varian felt some sort of relief. He forgot how it was when someone cares instead of insult. And that was a nice feeling.

“Thank you.” They were sitting on the grass for a while. It was getting darker. Adira asked him again about what was his plan. It wasn’t technically a plan. More like an idea. Just a small idea made up after escaping. “I was hoping to find something to free my father. But I’m starting to think that it pointless. I don’t have anything I could follow. No lead or clue.” Adira was lost in her thoughts. Like she was judging which idea she had in mind was less terrible.

“We can look for something on our way. If anything had a power to draw all magic, it would be the Sundrop. And I know the place where we can get some information. I would be rather complicated to get there but we can try.”

“Thank you. And about me and the princess, uhmm…” He wasn’t sure how to begin. It was quite a long story. And he wasn’t sure if that’s a good idea to reveal another revelation today. Adira seemed to be reading his thoughts.

“You don’t have to tell me right now. You can do it when you’ll be ready. When we get to know each other better.” That was a very good idea.

They were going to stay here for the night. Adira lit the fire. They were lying, unable to sleep. Varian had a question on his mind.

“May I have a question?” Adira nodded. “I was wondering if… if you could tell me something about my dad. I mean how he was before Old Corona.” He waited. he truly wanted to know. His dad’s journal was okay but hearing the story from someone who was there in person was different. Adira smiled.

“Of course, I’d love to. But I’m not sure if Quirin would want me to.” Her expression became so sad. Varian was wondering what happened between her and his father. But it wasn’t a right moment to ask.

“He would. Please.” Adira got the hint.

“Well in that case…”

Varian thought that this woman was born to tell stories. Hearing about his dad and his siblings was nice. He couldn’t believe his father was like that. At some points he was acting very much like the man he knew. But he wasn’t so strict about the experiments. What changed him like that?

Adira just finished the story of how they tried to burst into the armory for the first time. By that she meant herself and her brother Hector. Quirin was there only by a surprising coincidence. She got sad again.

“Are you okay?” It was strange to see her like that. Varian only knew her for like a day but all that time she always had the expression of a warrior on her face. Why the memories of his dad and that Hector guy made her act this way?

“I’m fine. It’s just… I haven’t talked to anyone about my brothers for a long time. Last time a talked to Quirin it was… at rather delicate subject. We had an argue. He wrote some letter to me after that but I’ve always thought I made him hate me.” Varian’s dad has never really hated someone. He didn’t show it at least. But Varian had something with which he could cheer Adira up.

“There was a note that my dad left me.”

“I saw it. Don’t worry, I didn’t read it.” Maybe it would be better if she read it herself. She would have a prove that dad cared about her till the end.

“I couldn’t read all of it but the parts that I could… he was writing about you and Hector. He said that he loved you and missed you. He was sorry he didn’t tell me before. I’m sure he didn’t hate you.” Varian was surprised. He said only few words. And yet, for Adira, it seemed more than enough. She smiled. And was really happy.

“Thanks kid.” They stayed silent for a while. It was the middle of the night. It seemed like all creatures were asleep by now. The only source of light except the fire was the Moon. It was shining brightly in the sky. Varian once loved to watch the stars at night. Last time he did so was a long time ago. They seemed much brighter now. “You should take some rest. I have no idea how far the princess will go tomorrow.” Varian saw a part of her caravan when he fled. It was a small house. They could move fast in it. “And how long would you think it’ll take them to get in trouble?” Actually, he had no idea. But it would be fun to guess.

“A week maybe.” Adira laughed.

“Then the week.” Varian was glad the she found him. He wanted to get to know her. She seemed nice. He forgot the feeling of not being alone. He was still worried about many things. But maybe they could work it out. That would be nice. And for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep without any thoughts on his mind.

+*+*+*+

Adira noticed that Varian was asleep. She was still thinking about what he said to her. Quirin did miss them. In this note he told Varian about them. She should’ve been there for him. He was thinking about them even then. At least Varian was safe now. She remembered the cut on his cheek. She was scared to think what would they did to him, if he stayed in that prison. And she wanted to know what did he do that they put him in there. But it was better to give him some time. He would tell her eventually. It turned out that talking to him wasn’t that hard as she imagined it to be. And she wanted to take care of him. He needed it. He was just a child. When she was in his age, that accident happened. Without her brothers, she wouldn’t feel so strong back then. She wanted that boy to feel that he has someone too. Someone he can rely on. Now, he didn’t seem like he was able to fully trust her but with time she’ll try to earn it. She owed him that. As she owed Quirin.

He told her that he doesn’t want to talk to the princess. Well, if he was right their first meeting would be next week. But till then she could focus on something that was much more valuable. 

+*+*+*+

Xavier was almost there. He couldn’t understand, why his friend wanted to meet in Old Corona and not the city. It was almost evening by the time got here. He wasn’t a fan of fast walking. He found his friend sitting on the piece of a fallen wall. He was looking far in the horizon. He was very nostalgic about this place.

“Corwin, good to see you, my friend.” The man turned his face to him.

“Good evening Xavier. Why it took you so long?” He laughed. He knew very well that Xavier didn’t rush anywhere if it’s not completely necessary. But tonight, there was something else that stopped him.

“Actually, I have an excuse today. I run into somebody. But not just an ordinary person. She was a very fast horse master. Very fast. And she was not a commoner. She was a knight, I’m sure about this. And she was definitely not from here. I have never seen her before. And seemed to me that she was in a rush. But what was the most interesting about her, was that she had an emblem on her hand. I think I read something about the symbol like that. Don’t you find it unusual? Such a strange woman appears at day when princess Rapunzel is going away.” His friend was silent for a moment. And when he answered, Xavier didn’t have any doubt that knew what he was talking about.

“In fact, I don’t find it strange. Anyone can visit a family whenever they want. It was just a coincidence.” Oh, he must’ve known that woman.

“Who is she then? You seem like you knew her.” Corwin smiled.

“She’s an old friend of Quirin’s. I trust you won’t tell anyone about this. She deserves some privacy.” Xavier wasn’t convinced by his words. She was riding on a palace horse. And they probably didn’t give it to her willingly. Maybe he should tell the palace guard about this. However, Corwin turned out to be faster than his thoughts.

“Don’t tell anyone. She wanted to do the right thing for someone she cares about. Even if she doesn’t realize it yet. And please, don’t check from where you know that symbol.” He was surprised. His friend knew how much he enjoyed browsing the old book in order to find the answers.

“Why shouldn’t I do that?”

“You wouldn’t like the answer.” That too less information for his seek of knowledge.

“You can give me some more information about it.” He wasn’t mistaken. His friend straightened like he was about to give a speech.

“This is the emblem of the kingdom. A kingdom very far away. And it’s rather a sad story. And that woman wants to end this sad story. Let her be.” His friend was getting more mysterious. Xavier sighted.

“Alright, I won’t tell anyone that I saw her. But someone else could noticed her. Probably in the palace stables. Do you think they’ll go after her?” Corwin didn’t seem to worry about that even if they would. He was just looking into the sky. “But what was the reason you wanted to see me anyway?” He got so districted by this mysterious woman he forgot about the reason he came here in the first place.

“Oh, I wanted to ask you if you could help me to get my staff out of my house. The house is ruined by some things are still in one piece.” His friend was very lucky he found a place to stay in the city. Some of the villagers weren’t that fortune. They started to collect the staff. Xavier was thinking about was his friend said about the woman. ‘An old friend of Quirin’s.’ She had to be a very old friend. Quirin didn’t have any friends outside the kingdom. And wasn’t a fan of talking about his past. If that woman was his friend, it must’ve been a very interesting past. But Corwin was right. He should leave it. But there was one question on his mind.

“Do you really think she can end it all on her own?” Corwin smirked.

“Believe me, she won’t be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Finally, we have Varian here. It was just the beginning and there's going to be much more of him and I'm super excited to develop his and Adira's relationship. Let me know if you have any thought about this chapter! 😊


	5. Sometimes talking isn't as easy as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira and Varian try to work things out. but as they're getting close to Vardaros, the trouble would be unavoidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late but this chapter is quite long. And first more serious conversation between Varian and Adira so I’m a bit nervous. Anyway, enjoy!

It has been a week since they left Corona. But for Adira it seemed like years. This princess was stopping literally everywhere. Adira understood that as knight who has been in many places for many times it could be a little difficult to see it from the point of view of someone who spent eighteen years of their live in one spot. But she could stop to see a single tree. Maybe she was getting annoyed quicker because of lack of sleep. But there was the rest of princess’s crew. A guy with a hook instead of his leg. He wasn’t much of a problem. The one with earrings could get easily distracted, so Adira marked him as a potential trouble. The princess’s boyfriend seemed to be okay but as a former thief he probably had a lot of enemies. A small, strange man who got there with them by a complete accident, as it appeared to be. And this friend of Rapunzel. She was more like a bodyguard. She was very protective. But a little too rapid. Well Hector was like that sometimes but he was a trained knight. It was a part of his personal technique. Every style of fighting had its good and bad sides. But that girl could practice more basics instead of playing in all-knowing soldier. She was good but was still lacking some precision.

Adira had given them a closer look only today. Rest of her time she spent with Varian. It once crossed her mind to ask him about princess’s friends but stopped herself form doing that in just the right moment. He would not want to speak about them. And it would only make him feel worse than he already was. He wasn’t talking much. She could see that he would want to talk to her but was just shy. She was telling him about Quirin as he wished but it was more like a monolog than a conversation. He was afraid of talking. Or maybe of her. She had no idea how to get to him. The only closer relations she shared with her brothers and it was easier to help them. They grew up together. There shared many similarities. With Varian it was different. He was a teenage boy and she’s just met him. It would take longer for him to open up a little but she had no idea how to help him with it. These times of solitude didn’t exactly help her gain some people skills. And Varian was alone for some time too. She was happy that at least he won’t be alone any more. If he stayed in Corona, he would be lonely all the time.

It was about time to get back to him. She only went to check the situation. The princess hasn’t got in any trouble for last week. But they were planning to stay in Vardaros for a while. It wasn’t a nice place. Well, for her it wasn’t very bad in fact. There were thieves and bandits lately but nobody really cared about one traveler. Even the one looking so eccentric as her. And no one dared to interrupt her in any way. She could just get some supplies and rest a little and disappear. But for such a person as the princess it was a weird place to visit. She would be a perfect target of pick pocketers. And her boyfriend had to be here before. It was a paradise for thieves. But something was off. There were rumors of some big thief-king. A boss of some sort of small mafia. She heard that he made Vardaros his new base. It was probably hard for common citizens. But there was no time for that. She had to tell Varian what she saw.

The boy was doing the same thing he did when she left him. Writing something in the journal. He took just a few things for his house. A dagger, green cloak, some of his notes and the Quirin’s journal. Some pages were still blank. She didn’t know what he was working at. He stood up as he saw her. 

“Did you find something important, Miss Adira?” She forced herself not to laugh. Varian called her like a few times. And every time she told him that it’s a bad idea. When she was a child, she hated being called ‘young lady’. Being called ‘miss’ as an adult was in the same spot.

“Varian, don’t call me ‘miss’. And I took a look at them. And there’s a small problem. They’re going to Vardaros.” His expression faded.

“Oh… I guess that’s a pretty risky trip.” Adira told him about the villages and towns nearby. He knew that Rapunzel going to Vardaros meant being quite close to her as Adira would have to get them out of trouble. Which they couldn’t avoid in this city.

“Hey, don’t worry. We don’t need to talk to them. I’ll stay with you.” He cheered up a little.

“Alright, let’s go then.” Not very enthusiastic. After Vardaros there shouldn’t be any trouble for a while. She’ll spend more time with him. They packed their things and hid them in the bush. They left the horse as well. He mane appeared to be ‘Andy’. Or that’s the thing the collar hanging on his chest said. He turned out as very loyal. He wouldn’t run away without them. They weren’t riding much though. As the princess was very slow, they could go on foot in the morning and ride later. Riding in two on one horse was a bad idea. They would easily catch up. Probably horse’s time spent in the palace stables hasn’t been so interesting. They headed to the city.

Adira wondered what could she do to make Varian feel better. The problem was that he was afraid of talking about himself. Like it was deadly or something. It probably had something to do with Quirin. Or the princess.

“Varian, you know that this trip doesn’t have to be just about responsibility, right?” He was looking at her in confusion. “What I mean is that if you’d like to do or see something, feel free to ask me. There are many interesting places on the way.” She smiled gently.

“Thanks, but I don’t have anything in mind.” He was so reserved. The only thing she could do was to keep trying to get to him.

+*+*+*+

Varian was afraid of Vardaros. It was a small town. So, the possibility of meeting Rapunzel was bigger. And that frightened him. Meeting her was something he feared the most right now. And maybe a conversation with Adira. She was trying to make him talk. She was trying so badly. But he just couldn’t. Last time he talked to his dad more openly, horrible things happened. He didn’t want to ruin anything. He found out that he was pretty good at that. He didn’t want to hurt Adira the way he’s hurt his dad. Silence was better that talking. He couldn’t cause any damage while he didn’t speak, right.

They reached the town and stayed out of the sight. They didn’t have to wait long until Rapunzel’s friends showed up. Lance, Hook Foot and Eugene. Varian shattered and Adira gave him a look of concern.

“We can go now, if you want to.” No, he had to see them. He would have to one day, why not now? They left him there. He deserves to know for what.

“No, I’m okay.” She didn’t seem much convinced by his words but didn’t say anything. Eugene and the rest were doing some walking around. Varian managed to hear a part of their conversation when they came closer. Some jokes about Rapunzel and engagement. Did Eugene try to propose to her? Varian heard that he tried once, at the banquet on the occasion of her coronation. And she ‘didn’t say anything’. At least that’s what Varian was told. It seemed like this time it didn’t go any better. Eugene was really anxious. Well, he could feel weird for some time but Rapunzel will always be there for him. Unlike for Varian. They were watching them for a while, when suddenly a girl ran toward them yelling something about the princess. That was unexpected. Eugene and the others ran after her. Adira gave Varian a sign to follow her. They stayed in the shadows, unnoticed. From around the corner they could see that some people tried to capture Eugene and others. Adira and Varian walked away quietly and waited at the other side of the road.

“Weren’t we here to help them?” Varian didn’t know why he asked. Probably old habits. He wouldn’t tell it to Adira but with her he felt better. Like he had someone on his side for the first time in the long term. Even though they haven’t spoken much.

“Not now. There’re too many men for me to handle. I would have to fight them and get these princes out of there. Besides, I’m not leaving you.” He was surprised by that answer. He didn’t expect her to stay with him while she could do something else. But she stayed. “And they are adults. They have to be independent in some way. And look, one of them escaped.” When Varian looked at the place of a fight, he saw that Eugene and Lance were at the lost position. But Hook Foot managed to escape and rushed probably toward the princess’s caravan. Adira gestured to go after her. They took some back roads and hidden passages and found themselves near to the forest in no time. Adira looked like she was thinking about something.

“What is it?” He wanted to know what was she thinking about. Even if he wouldn’t like the answer. His father was telling him very little about his thoughts. Maybe if he would talk to him about it more often, none of what happened to him would have place. Adira however didn’t hesitate to speak up.

“I’m thinking about the princess. If all guys were in town, she has to be alone with her friend. I thought that I could talk to her. It easier when less people are watching. I would tell her about the Kingdom and to be careful. That would spare me giving them lecture after every time she and the others will get themselves in a difficult situation. This, uhmm, Hook-foot guy will be there soon. But we are faster. He didn’t even leave the town yet. But I don’t have to do it. Just say a word and we’ll go straight to our camp.” He wasn’t sure what to think about it. On one hand, he didn’t want to hear Rapunzel. However, he wanted her to hear him out. To know, how he felt when she left him. But he had no word to describe what he felt. Maybe if Adira would talk to them, he would know with what she was so busy to leave him in Corona. It seemed like the curiosity won over a common sense. 

“That’s not a bad idea. We can go.” She smiled gently. She had such a warm smile. People could see her as a big, scary warrior but they would need one look at her smile to know that she’s a kind person.

“Okay, but you’ll stay hidden. I don’t know what she did to you but I don’t need a rematch.”

They headed to the part of the forest Rapunzel had her camp on. Adira was here earlier and found a way with no problem. Rapunzel and Cassandra were sitting at the front of the caravan. At the sight of Cassandra, he recalled a memory of her at the battle. He thought they were friends. Cassandra had difficult live with her dad, as he had with his. He thought she would understand. And yet she didn’t nothing when he came to the palace, looking for help. She cut him off. Watching her like that hurt. Like she forgot about him completely. Adira stopped near the apple tree. Close enough to see and hear them. But they wouldn’t heard Adira and Varian through the bushes and trees.

“Okay, I’ll go to them and you – get on the tree.” She was whispering that only he could hear.

“Are there no better hideouts than trees?” She laughed soundlessly. 

“There are not. Stay there till I return.” She took an apple from the tree and was about to go but Varian had something to tell her.

“This girls name’s Cassandra. And she’s rather a good soldier. Be careful.” Cassandra was the best soldier Varian knew. Adira could use a warning if she didn’t figure this out on her own. She was pretty good at it.

“Don’t worry. I bet she won’t be as good as you think she is. She lacks precision. And other skills. Believe me, she is no threat anymore.” He was surprised. In fact, he hasn’t seen Adira fighting. He knew she was a knight but she told him once that one should never start a fight. Only if it’s absolutely necessary. She came to Rapunzel. He found himself really nervous. Adira told him to stay on the tree but if something happens to her… He could let the only person that was with him in this mess get hurt. He watched the scene in quite a big stress.

When Cassandra and Rapunzel noticed Adira, she was already standing next to them. He wouldn’t think that Cassandra would be so easy fooled. Adira greeted them while eating an apple. He’s never seen someone standing in front of Cass with so much chill. Everyone was standing at attention and was afraid to make a sound. Adira just finished her apple and through the core away. Then she asked for a moment alone with Rapunzel. Cass, suddenly quite angry, came to her and put her hand on Adira’ shoulder. The woman looked at it askance but didn’t do anything. Just told her to that she doesn’t like being touched. But Cass didn’t let go. It was stupid of her. Adira was quite taller. Rapunzel was saying something but Cass didn’t listen. Wow, was that something new? Adira warned her for the last time and placed her hand on Cassandra’s wrist. When she didn’t step back, Adira literally through her few meters away. Varian was in shock. In Corona, anyone who was grabbed like that by Cassandra thought that it’s an ultimate prison. But here and now, Varian saw that this could happened only in Corona. At the open space Cassandra wasn’t so feared as she’d like to be. Maybe that was her problem. Her reputation relied on fact that people feared her. In Adira’s case, it wasn’t fear that made people move aside before her. She tried to be as much invisible as possible. People respected her. Surely, they were scared of her a little but also soon hold some sort of respect toward her. 

Varian focused on the princess now. She took her pan and said something in defense of Cassandra. But why? It was Cassandra who started this. Adira was trying to have a conversation not a fight. Varian tried not to laugh when he saw the shock on Rapunzel’s face. She aimed at Adira with her pan but the woman just jumped aside, leaving Rapunzel to get tangled in her own hair. Cass shouted something about ‘not being a fool’ but it didn’t seem like Adira bothered. She was just making dodges and make the two girls trip eventually. Whole that time, she had her hands behind her back, didn’t drew her sword. While Cassandra and Rapunzel had weapons. And there were two of them, aiming at one person. How was that supposed to be fair? Varian was more nervous. Even though he knew Adira was winning. This fear was something he was not able to control.

Adira was just saying that this is a bad idea and Cass was just trying to hit her in a more desperate way. Rapunzel even tried to through a pan at her but Adira caught it just few inches before it hit her. she didn’t even bother to look at her opponent. After a while, Adira unarmed Cass and made her fall. Without even touching her. And Varian saw that Cass lost her confidence for the first time. But when Adira offered her hand, Rapunzel used her hair and wrapped them around Adira’s wrist. The woman seemed angry for the first time since she’s met them. Varian started to worry. Not many people knew that but Rapunzel’s greatest weapon was her hair. He glanced nervously at Adira. He wanted to get down there. But her gaze was telling just one thing. ‘Don’t you dare get down from this tree.’

“I told you, I don’t like being touched!” This time she drew her sword and tried to cut Rapunzel’s hair. but failed. Blade stopped at Rapunzel’s hair and made both glow a little. This time both, Adira and Rapunzel, looked utterly surprised. “It didn’t cut, interesting.” The moment was interrupted by Hook Foot, who managed to get to them from the town. It took him rather long.

“Princess, they attacked us! Lance and Eugene are in danger!” Adira used the moment to get of Rapunzel’s hair and put her sword in its place.

“I see you’re busy now. I’ll came back later.” She headed to the tree that Varian was hiding on and gestured to get down. They were walking in silence. He hasn’t sure what to say to her. He saw the warriors of Ingvarr at the Contest of Crowns last year. Back then, he thought that they were the best soldiers he’s ever seen. But it was clear the their general straight came from their physical, muscle strength. Not from their technique. Later he met Cassandra. But now, he knew that the level of Adira’s skills and theirs was incomparable.

“About that…” She started very slowly. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t see me like that.” Why was she sorry? She did what she had to do.

“No, it’s okay. And I wanted to say how amazing that was. I’ve never seen some to fight Cassandra like that.” She smiled sadly.

“I didn’t want to do that. And I didn’t get what I came for. But there are some advantages. Now I know on what level in fighting they are. I guess these two were the strongest fighters there. The others aren’t that advanced. That doesn’t mean they’re good enough to survive all the staff that might happen. But most of it. That’s good news.” Another moment of awkward silence. They reached the camp. Andy was there, nibbling the grass around him. When he sat on the ground, Adira started to set the fire and one of those difficult conversations. She had no idea how to talk to him about that. About Rapunzel. She hasn’t tried talking about her before.

“I noticed that you were pretty nervous when we were there. I don’t have to go and check on them again, if you don’t like it. I can say I’m a fan of that short-hair lady either.” What could he say? Adira could not like Cassandra but not in the way he did. She didn’t know how he felt about them. All of them. How it was to see them here, knowing that they left him in Corona, where no one cared about him. That he was so desperate so attack Rapunzel to draw her attention seemed to be the right decision. It was such a luck that Adira found him. It was so strangely lucky that he was afraid that one wrong word could ruin everything. It was silly of him. He didn’t even give her a chance to knew him better. She always answered the questions he asked her. Talked about herself and her brothers a lot. Not hiding anything. But she never asked him more than once about certain things. If he didn’t want to talk, she just let go of a subject. But right now, she didn’t know how to talk to him about Rapunzel as she had no idea what she’s done to him. If he would keep her in this uncertainty, it won’t let her sleep at night. She would still be unsure what to do about them and Varian. Varian knew something about such a kind of not-knowing. When the rocks started destroying his village, he spent whole night with his head over a book. Trying to understand what’s going on. And the worst part of this was that dad knew what was happening. And he was acting like he could hide that fact forever. Varian was acting just the same right now. And keeping the truth about how he felt toward Rapunzel till the last moment was not a good idea. “Varian, please. Just tell me if you don’t like it.” He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Speaking of this wasn’t anything pleasant but he had to do it.

“It’s not exactly like that. I was nervous not just because I saw that for the first time since Corona. But… I want to tell you the whole story.” Adira walked away from the fire she was busy with for last few minutes and sat in front of him. Her formal face expression made it harder to spit it out. “It all began after Rapunzel told me about her connection to the rocks. They started to get near Old Corona. She asked me for help to find out more about them. She told me that her father can’t know because he banned her from talking about it with anyone. And I agreed. When I started my experiment and research, I spent more time outside. I didn’t know that the rocks would come to my village too. Then I realized that what I was doing was banned by the king. And my dad. But I thought that as I’m doing it for a friend, it’s worth the risk. I hid the fact that I was messing with the rocks for a while. Later I was trying to find the answer not just for Rapunzel but for the whole village. It was all dying there. My dad finally decided to tell the king about the problem. And I came with him. But when we were there, he hid that from him. I asked Rapunzel for help with it. To tell her father that bad things are happening in our village. She promised she would help me. And I believed her. But then the blizzard came. It was a massive storm. It didn’t bother us that much. On the village we were safe. Our houses were partly damaged but we weren’t close to the sea. In was worse for people on the island.” He stopped there to take a breath. Adira didn’t say a word and he couldn’t read anything from her expression. She was just listening to his story. He was surprised that she didn’t interrupt him even once. No one wanted to hear him out for a long time. Even before it took his dad, as he found out later. He continued. “I was experimenting on the rocks in my lab. And then my dad came. I got distracted. I spilled too much of my potion on the rock. I began to reason with him and forgot that I haven’t test this formula yet. I didn’t know that the reaction would be little late. But it was. I think he wanted to tell me about you and the rocks back then. But I didn’t give him a chance to. The rocks behind me started to turn yellow, spread. And m-my dad… He pushed me a-away a-and…” He couldn’t end that sentence. Tears filled his eyes. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Talking about it was like being there again. The memories came back to him like an avalanche. The feeling loneliness came back as well. And Adira was listening to it all. But instead of saying something, she put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into her embrace. He wasn’t sure how to react. She said she doesn’t like being touched. But it was to heavy burden for him. He just curled in her arms and cuddled his face in her clothes, soaking her sleeves in tears. A moment later she could feel her short, intermitting breathing. She was crying as well. They were holding on to each other for a long time. Crying over his dad. Adira’s brother. And she didn’t let go till he stopped sobbing. When she did, he felt a missing of her warmth. But she smiled and whispered to him.

“I think it a pretty long story. I can make something to eat and you’ll tell me later. Is that okay?” He nodded. A dinner would be a good idea.

“Yes, it’s okay.” She gave him another warm smile before turning her face to the fire.

+*+*+*+

Adira was in quite big shock. She was aware that Varian have been through a lot but this. She didn’t like the direction this was going to. She had no idea that Rapunzel asked him for help. What happened that she abandoned him like that? As she saw the battle, she knew that something provoked Varian to act this way. But now, she knew that she will definitely not like the answer. Even though she didn’t know what happened with the princess she shouldn’t have abandon Varian and turn against him. She owed him. And Adira knew perfectly when should one return the favor. In the Kingdom it was rather common. Everyone was helping each other. It was the only way to live. If everybody would be on their own, the Kingdom would fall much faster.

She didn’t show her shock to Varian and it was probably the right decision. It was so painful for her to hear about Quirin this way. She couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Varian. He was there. He saw it with his own two eyes. She couldn’t watch Quirin in his state for more than few minutes while Varian spent weeks in that lab. This boy should be at the edge of his strength. His idea to deal with this kind of exhaustion was simple. He cut himself of others. Right now, the only person he could talk to was Adira. She was surprised that he chose to tell her about it so quickly. Maybe it was because he saw the princess and the others. Maybe she shouldn’t have gone there. But on the other hand, if it was going to help him to open up to someone… maybe he should see that she won’t treat him the way the princess and her friends did.

She finished making their ‘dinner’. They didn’t have much of food. Adira was planning to get some in Vardaros but if princess was going to stay here a little longer, she won’t take Varian to town. She would have to go alone. She didn’t like that idea. So, for now their meal would be toasts with some wild berries. It wasn’t any elaborate dish but it will do for now. She really needed to get some more food. However, Varian seemed to like her made-up dinner. They ate in complete silence. Normally, Adira would talk about whatever she would be thinking about at the moment. Probably about her brothers. She found herself really happy that Varian liked to hear her stories about them. It helped her as well. She didn’t have someone to talk about her family for a long time. But now it was just a break in Varian’s sad story. There was no place for her to speak. She just waited for Varian to continue. And when he did, she didn’t even look away. This part of the story will be much more devastating. Varian finished his meal and continued.

“After it happened, I didn’t know what to do. Dad told me stay but I didn’t listen. The first thing that came to my mind was Rapunzel. From what I’ve learned about the rocks, they reacted to Rapunzel in some way. I thought that she could help me. So, I rushed to the palace. When I got there, I saw that the storm got stronger. They should’ve evacuated the island by then. Rapunzel was a temporary queen by then. Her parents were gone for a trip in the mountains. I could tell she was very afraid. But when I asked her to return the favor, she said that she can’t help me. That she’s busy with that storm. And I’ve been thrown out of the palace. When I got home, it was too late. I was so angry. She promised she would help me. I disobeyed my father and the king for her. And she didn’t help when I needed it most. But the worst thing was that she’s never came after that. When I calmed down a little, I understood that it was difficult for her. She did know what to do so, she chose her position as a queen over me. She was also stressed and unsure. She had the whole kingdom to take care of. That’s why she left me then. But I thought she would come later. But she didn’t. Didn’t even check on me after the storm ended. I was alone. The rocks started to destroy our place much further. Most of the villagers fled. Someone used to leave a basket with food at my door step. I didn’t know who. But I was there for weeks. Trying to find a way to free my dad. I also found his journals and learned what I could about my father’s past. I was in shock when read that he had a family before. But I had to discover it all on my own. Back then I thought that the solitude was horrible. But later palace guards started to come to my house. They were after the scroll I found in my dad’s chest. I used it for my experiments. I was trying to translate it but I needed more time. And I had none. After a while, the soldiers stayed in my house permanently. I just managed to hide my dad’s things in my room but I left the scroll locked in a box in my lab. I couldn’t go back for it. I had to run. I hid in some old shack for some time. But I had to get my scroll back. It was the only lead I had. But I couldn’t go to my house. The soldiers were there, day and night.” That was unbelievable. How could anyone send soldiers after a child? He wasn’t some sort of most wanted criminal. The soldiers wouldn’t be so stupid and act on their own. Someone had to give the order.

“I-I was afraid of what could they do if I showed up. I had an idea. A suspicion. I thought that if the king was after the scroll then he wouldn’t like anyone to know more about the Sundrop than he did. So, if there was a remaining of the flower, he had to keep it for himself. I created the elixir of truth. It was rather difficult but it worked. I was planning to use it on one of the palace guards to find out if I was right. Though I couldn’t use it without the scroll. I wouldn’t have a chance to get it back after I used the potion. So, I decided to make Rapunzel get it. I left her a letter and the key. It was my only chance. If those soldiers were from the palace, they had to be ordered to not hurt the princess. And Rapunzel got that scroll. So, I did what I planned. One of the guards told me that I was right. The flower was in the palace treasury. And as it was the Sundrop it could have the power to free my dad. At least that’s what I thought. Later I found Rapunzel and convinced her that her dad kept the flower. She took me to the treasury by the old tunnels. She stole an important book to do that. When we got there, the flower was in its place. Just like the guard told me. I took it and Rapunzel asked why. When she learned that I was going to take the flower for myself, she said that it’s not right. That if it can help the others, we should use it together. When I refused, she got upset and told me that she disobeyed her father to get me there. I couldn’t believe this. I was acting against her father’s will much longer then she did. They made me leave my house because I did so. In her case, such behavior would be treated with long lecture but nothing more. I could lose much more. And I did. While we were arguing someone managed to open the door from the vault. Probably Cassandra figured out what was going on. I fled. But when I got home and tried to use the flower on the amber, it didn’t work. There wasn’t even a reaction. That meant that the whole Sundrop’s power was in Rapunzel. I needed to change my plan. I snuck into the castle once again. I managed to distract the gourds and kidnapped Queen Ariana.” Adira was so sad. How could it happen? Who put this boy in such a despaired situation, that he did this to draw someone’s attention? Adira could feel that Varian felt guilty about what he did. And she wouldn’t say that what he did was good. But she realized that it was just calling for help. He was a child. He couldn’t come up with a better idea. Who would be effective when haunted down by palace soldiers? She could manage that. But she was a knight. And Varian was just a boy.

“I threatened Rapunzel that if she won’t help me, I would trap her mother just like my father was trapped. This… this was probably my worst decision. My idea didn’t work. And I was so angry. I used these machines I’ve been building. I’m not even sure why. I just wanted some justice. But Rapunzel won that battle. And I think you know the rest. So, if you’ll hate me right now, I’ll understand-” She didn’t understand. Why would he think so?

“Varian, don’t. I will never hate you for that. You just told me the truth. Why would I be angry? I must be terrible for you to be so near to them right now.” He was looking into the ground.

“Not all of them hurt me so directly. It was mostly Rapunzel. A-and Cassandra. I was so sad that she didn’t even tried to talk. I thought she would understand me. She had difficult life as well. Always under the pressure of being a maid and a daughter of the captain of the guard. And she knew how it was when your parent is not telling you about important matters. But when I came, she just stood there. Not even saying a word. And Rapunzel didn’t tell others that I was just there to help. People started to make rumors that I attacked her. And she didn’t do anything about it. But… everyone was by her side. Even the people who weren’t there when I asked her for help. They just chose her. Who would believe someone like me?”

“I would. I believe you. You can be sure that I don’t hate you.” He was even more confused.

“But I did horrible things. Tried to hurt Rapunzel and her mother. You’re a knight. You should not accept such behavior.” Did he really thought that her knighthood would chance her opinion about him?

“I don’t say that what you did was good. I do not think that your actions were right. You shouldn’t do it. It was wrong and you know that. But it wasn’t your fault that you didn’t know better. Your every bad decision pushed to toward worse. But there should be someone to guide you. You were alone. I’m not surprised that you acted this way. They left you alone. And that’s their fault you didn’t have any better ideas. There should be someone for you. And for that, I feel guilty. Your life could’ve been much easier if I wasn’t so stubborn. If me and Quirin didn’t argue over some things… I’m sorry Varian that I wasn’t there. I should’ve gotten to Corona earlier. Or at least check from time to time. Maybe then you wouldn’t have to go through it all.” Varian looked at her with very sad expression. She didn’t know him very well yet but she could tell that he regraded it too. She was sorry that Quirin would not tell him about her and Hector but she couldn’t do anything about it. He was Quirin’s son and he tried to do what was best for him. Even if that meant keeping his past life a secret. But it was sad. They were just sitting and looking at each other for a while. Varian broke the silence.

“So, what are you going to do?” That was a good question. He told her this story so she could know what really happened. It was supposed to help her make her next move. But it just made her much sadder and confused. The princess and the others treated Varian I such an awful way. How was she supposed to think clearly when she knew that? Her goal for last years was to get the Sundrop to the Moonstone. But not to help a group of people who hurt her brother’s son. Thank goodness she was always rather good at finding solutions I such situations. Though it was very difficult this time.

“I’m not sure. The Sundrop and the Moonstone have to be united. That’s for sure. And I have no idea if it could be separated from the princess so, it has to her to get it there. But they can do it on their own. I don’t have to be there.” The truth was that she wanted to be there. These morons would get themselves killed. And if the Sundrop would be lost once again, she wasn’t sure if she could find it again. But Varian’s decision was more important. She couldn’t force him to be close to Rapunzel. Maybe they could go to the Tree. Maybe she could convince Hector to let Rapunzel go through it so they would be left in peace.

“I… I don’t mind following Rapunzel. If what you’re saying is true, she would have access to the Moonstone. And I want it to be gone. Because of it the problems started in the first place. I lost my home. And if there is no other way to do it, and Rapunzel has to be the one to bring the Sundrop to it, then let’s be it. I have to make sure she really did it. I cannot believe her for word, that she will.” He stopped there for a moment. Like he was afraid that his next sentence could make Adira angry. “I don’t like her so, I hate to say it but if she does, I would have to ask her for help one more time. I want to free my dad. And it seems that the only way to do it is to destroy these rocks. They’re part of what trapped him. A-and if they would lose its power then, maybe, we could free him. I know it sounds ridiculous but… this is my only chance. My only goal.” Here she could understand. She knew how it was to chase the goal when lost family. And if there was one person who believed that her brother could be free, it was her.

“I understand. And I believe we can free Quirin” He seemed like he was not expecting her to respect his decision. He probably didn’t use to it.

“You do?” He didn’t expect her to believe him. It seemed like not many people have ever believed him in anything. But believing in things that seemed impossible was nothing new for Adira.

“Of course. You speak to a person who grow up in the place where lived the darkness itself and spent most of her life looking for a mythical flower. I would be a fool if I didn’t believe that Quirin can be free.” She really wanted to believe in it. There had to be a way to free him. And she will help Varian find that way.

“Are you going to check on them? It seemed like I was right. It was a week since they started the journey.” Maybe she should but right now she wasn’t exactly in the mood for it.

“I can’t. I would have to leave you in the forest on your own. And that’s not gonna happened.” She couldn’t do it. It was too dangerous here at that time. In was evening already. By the time she would return, it’ll be night.

“Why not? I was here by my own when you were there earlier.”

“Yes, but it was at daylight. It’s too dangerous. You would have to came with me and that’s not a good idea either.” She would not take him to Rapunzel after what she’s heard about her.

“I can go with you.”

“No, you can’t. it’s a city of criminals. What if I won’t be able to help you at the moment? That’s a very bad idea.” He was still going to argue. Why would he? 

“You can go there alone. I’ll be fine. I sent many days on my own in dangerous places.”

“That’s why I don’t want to leave you.” This boy spent enough time alone and in the darkness.

“I’ll be fine. If someone will come, I can just take Andy and run. You can go, really.” What was she supposed to do? He really seemed like he wanted her to go. For unknown reasons but still. But could she leave him? He would have to learn how to be self-dependent. If they want it or not, they were going to spent some time in the wild. But should it be like that? Wasn’t it quite too soon for him? He just lost his whole life. For Adira it took months to get use to the fact that she no longer has a place to go back to. With time, she learned that her next stop is not home but another unknown place. She learned how to plan this journey. But maybe she could give Varian some more space. Just let him be for a while. She had no idea. It was so new for her too. Even as a kid she didn’t have to make such decisions. Quirin did. It was Quirin to make the responsible decisions and reprove her. She didn’t have to be worried all the time cause her brothers were as advanced in fighting as she was. She didn’t have to worry that they’ll get hurt because they were less skilled. In fact, she was always taking the risk. She wasn’t the best at ‘being careful’. Maybe this time she should take that risk as well.

“Okay, but don’t go anywhere. I won’t be gone for long.” She took her sword and was about to go when she remembered one more thing. “If there would be any trouble, don’t try to oppose. Just run. I’ll find you.” One had to know when he can fight and when he should retreat. And Varian didn’t even know how to hold a dagger. Adira felt strange feeling seep inside. Some sort of fear that she felt only once before. At the day of the accident. She took one last glance at the boy and disappeared in the ticked.

As far as she was away from Varian the feeling grew stronger. It was weird. And she didn’t like it. She just had to check on the princess party and get back. They could made it out on their own, didn’t they? It wasn’t that hard to break someone out of prison. But thinking about Corona’s standards of security, they might not be prepared for bigger effort. And as it appeared, they weren’t. The town was a mess. Adira just watched from a distance but the situation didn’t look good. The earing-guy looked like he was dying, the Future Prince was being teared with hair and rope by Rapunzel and some other girl and the other were fighting the angry rabble. Yep, there was no way they would get out of here in one piece without her help. But she could just watch the show for a while. After what she’s heard, she was rather angry. She took a piece of cake and stood by the one of the columns. Was a weeding going to happen here or something? No one noticed her until she spoke. The princess seemed quite surprised by the fact that the rocks didn’t react to her touch like they did earlier.

“They’re not reacting because they found the Sundrop, Princess. And that’s you.” The Short Hair, as Adira decided to call the angry, short-haired lady, looked rather annoyed with her presence.

“Oh great. Weird Shadow Lady.” She could call her as she liked but Adira wasn’t that weird. She would rather think of herself as an eccentric, but not weird. If she was a kid, she would feel offended. 

“I’m not that weird.” She aimed for the ropes that princess’s boyfriend was tied with. He was quite scared at a sight of her. Then, she could just let through herself into battle. It’s been a while since she’s gotten herself in a real fight. It was with some bandits few months ago. This people weren’t much better opponents. She wouldn’t exaggerate if she told she got half of them by herself. It took a few kicks and moves of her word to take them down. Most of them run away when they saw that there was no winning in this battle. She just kicked some man of her way and gestured they better leave. The princess managed with the Baron, if she got his name correctly, and Earrings and the other guy were still alive. She was done here for now. She wanted to talk to the princess about what she’s learned. She wanted to know why, for the Moon’s sake, she abandoned Varian. But not now. She would let her anger get over and that was not a good idea if she wanted to get some answers. And she didn’t want to talk to Rapunzel when Short Hair was around. That girl really needed to calm down. She was here too long anyway. She just grabbed some cookies from the table nearby and disappeared from their sight.

+*+*+*+

Varian wasn’t afraid of darkness. He got used to it. It wasn’t the first night he spent in the dark forest. But even though he was terrified. Because of Adira’s absence. He didn’t know her very well yet but felt better when she was around. He was constantly thinking what would happen if she does not return. He would have to travel on his own. There was no chance he would go back to Corona. He would have to find another place to live. Or just to… exist. It wouldn’t be a life. It would be another miserable journey without an end.

He didn’t want her to go. But he could see that she wanted to. Getting the Sundrop to the Moonstone was her aim for so many years. He couldn’t drag her away from it. He couldn’t be a burden for one more person. He couldn’t ruin her life as his ruined his dad’s. She was the first person since his dad who wanted to help him. She was so kind to him while she didn’t have to. She never asked him any stressful question. Not even about Rapunzel till tonight. Not about his dad. And she wanted to know all those things. She deserved to. He couldn’t cause her any more trouble than this big unknown he made her feel.

It was a long time since she left. What if something really happened? He looked at Ruddiger. His friend was already asleep on his lap. He wished he could stay that calm right now. Just when he was about start freak out, Adira got out of the bush surrounding the glade they camped on. She did it so quietly that Varian jumped on his feet.

“It’s okay, it’s me. And I got a snack.” She gave him a sack filled with cookies. They sat near the fire and started eating. Varian wanted to ask about Rapunzel. However, Adira seemed no in a mood for it. But as usual, she was the first one to speak.

“Are you okay? I mean, you seem anxious about something.” He was anxious about everything in fact. In was easier to put it on one question.

“How did it go? With the princess.” She seemed like wasn’t surprised that they got in trouble so fast.

“Alive. They freed their friends with a little help of mine. I don’t think they need me now.” She was a little angry even thought she tried to hid it. He didn’t want to ask why. She didn’t repeat her about question about ‘him being stressed’. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bother her with his fears right now.

They ate all the cookies in no time. Varian was a little surprised about that. When he was little, his dad always said to not ate all sweets at once. He wondered if that recalled his old memory of Adira and her sweet tooth.

In last week he was thinking a lot about in which moments his dad would remember his siblings. From his letter, he could tell that probably a lot. How many of his actions were made out of habit from his past. And he was wondering, if he could make Adira think of Quirin the way she reminded him of dad. Now, she was staring into the fire, lost in her thoughts. Varian could just imagine how weird this situation was for her. Strange kid, banished from his home. She took him with her.

Varian got sad when he reminded himself of something else, he lost to Rapunzel. And of course, Adira noticed that.

“What is it? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but…” She wasn’t sure how to get to him. And Varian didn’t make it less difficult for her. Maybe answering her questions would be a good start.

“Nothing it’s just… Do you remember when I told you I needed to get that scroll back from my house?” She nodded. “Well, I didn’t get it back in the end. When I snuck into the castle, I grabbed only the flower. And left the scroll to Rapunzel. It was my only help in freeing my dad. It’s just… sad that it’s so close but beyond my reach.” Adira seemed like she understood that feeling. She must’ve felt like that many times while looking for the Sundrop. She was thinking what to answer him and finally walked to her bag, took something from it and handed it to Varian.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you this earlier I didn’t know that this was the scroll you had in mind but I think that this was a part of it.” Varian looked at the piece of paper in his hand. The writing was the same as at the scroll he lost. He recognized the drop of Moonlight. Same as the Sundrop. And he figured that the place showed under the fallen Moonlight was the Dark Kingdom. In had to be another part of that scroll. As they used to be one, from where did his dad get the other one? Adira preceded his question.

“I gave that part of the scroll to Quirin years ago. I thought he would destroy it. I kept the other part. You can have it. It will be more useful to you then it’s ever been to me.” That was a wonderful gift. This part of the scroll was directly about the Moonstone. It would be very helpful if he could translate it.

“Thank you! I-it’s amazing.” She looked quite happy that she could help him in some way. Maybe he should talk to her more often. “And thank you for the cookies.” That was a small thing but it really helped him relaxed a bit. Adira seemed like she thought the same.

“You’re welcome. But you really should eat something I cooked. Not a brag, but I used to be quite good at baking.” He wouldn’t assume that she could bake when he first met her. With every day he learned another unexpected thing about that woman. He was thinking that she could say such thing about him.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” To his surprise, he really wanted that. She smiled. He started thinking that with her by his side, he wouldn’t care about Rapunzel’s presence so much. It was just a week but he started to feel less stressed for the first time in a long time. He still had that nervous feeling that he has to run or hide whenever he heard something in the bush. But he already felt safer somehow. It would take a long time to get rid of that habits but it was better. Much better.

“Alright, get some sleep. I bet you haven’t sleep last night and sooner or later you would have to get some rest.” He lied at the ground and curled p in one of the blankets they had.

“Goodnight.” He thought that maybe this night he won’t have another nightmare tonight. He refused to sleep because he was afraid that he would have bad dream again. But he stopped having them since he started to travel with Adira. She was literally emanating with peace.

He was so happy she gave him that scroll. It gave him hope, somehow. And he really started to believe that Adira could help him free his father. It was quite relieving because he started to lose the shades of faith he had left. It will take long to get them back. As long as to regain the faith in people. But Adira would help him with that. He was sure.

+*+*+*+

Adira didn’t allow herself to think clearly till Varian was asleep. She had a lot to think about. She noticed that the fear she felt when she left Varian didn’t let go until she was by his side. It seemed like he hasn’t acknowledged her being so stressed. That was a good thing. But when she saw him, she knew she made the right decision. She couldn’t keep him by her side forever. He needed some space to himself. He will open up thanks to this, eventually. She would have to get use to that fear. It was probably the feeling that made Quirin hide his past from his son. This feeling had to be greater in his case of course. He took care of Varian since he was born. He was his son. He most’ve been frightened to death.

Adira was always more of a free-spirit. It should make it easier for her. But there was something that prevented her to think so. A scar on boy’s cheek. He was not like her. He would not try to hide it. That was a remind of what could happened if she didn’t find him. He was so lonely and shut in himself. At least she could give him the scroll. The only thing that made him so happy that far. She wanted to give him something more. She wished he hasn’t been alone for this whole time. And if she was going to travel near to the princess, she had to tell her about it. Not directly but they would have a serious conversation one day. After she brings the Sundrop to the Moonstone, Adira would make her pay what she owned to Varian. If there was a chance, she could free Quirin, she’ll make her do it. She will deal with everything as soon as they’ll reach the Dark Kingdom. But she could have a talk with the princess tomorrow. Just to prepare her.

Adira got up early in the morning. Luckily for her, Varian was awake too. She told him she’ll go for something to eat and to have a chat with Rapunzel. She knew he didn’t like the idea but his expression softened when she told him that she’ll just tell them she’ll be gone for a while. It was hard to combine her mission and Varian. But she’ll manage it. She had to.

She found Rapunzel sitting on the ground, examining the rocks. She really didn’t expect them to not react to her as they did before. It was obvious they would not. They were only looking for her but their powers belonged to the Moonstone. It could give her its strength when they were finally together but not anymore. Princess seemed like she didn’t get used to something not being permanent.

“Good morning, Princess.” Rapunzel looked quite surprised.

“Adira. May I know why you’re here exactly? I mean, it’s quite… unexpected.” It was unexpected indeed. She tried to look as calm as she could and took a deep breath.

“I’m here to help you get to the end of your journey. I want you to bring Sundrop to the Dark Kingdom. That is a place where lives the darkness itself but don’t get too scared. It’s not as terrifying as it seems.” Rapunzel relaxed a little but Adira wasn’t finished. There was another reason why she came to see her. “I also want to tell you that you have my support till you get to the Kingdom. I’ll be gone for a while and don’t expect me get you out of every trouble you’ll get into. But there… would come a moment, when we would need to talk. More seriously. I don’t know when it will be. But be prepared that there’s more of unfinished business you would have to take care of. And then, I would expect you to answer my question with the truth. May I believe you will do that?” That was pretty weird request but her only conditions of cooperating with the princess. She looked very confused but nodded.

“I hope I’ll be able to give you the answers you’re hoping for.” Adira bowed her head a little and started to leave, when Rapunzel stopped her. “I haven’t said thank you. for your help in the town last night. So… thank you.” Adira smiled and walked away. This girl was so strange. She said thank you to a stranger but not to a friend she knew? Sha wanted to go there and asked her about all the things between her and Varian, right now. But it wasn’t her decision to make. It was Varian who would decide when he wants to talk to her. And it didn’t seem to be soon. Adira will deal with her later. But now, she remembered she promised Varian a breakfast. That seemed way more pleasant that arguing with the princess.

It looked like she was going to get use to waking up and seeing a boy, who reminded her of Quirin so much. And she really liked that perspective. With every day spent with the boy she was getting surer that she made the only right decision when taking him with her. She couldn’t image doing something otherwise. She got really sad that Quirin didn’t tell Varian about her and Hector sooner. Maybe she could’ve protected him for all that unnecessary pain the loss of his dad costed him. But at least they had a chance now. A chance to work this out. And now, when she knew the whole story, she could understand him better. Maybe with time, she would find a way to help him with something more than a piece of paper. Maybe she would be able to give him more hope to get his father back. His father and her brother. She was wondering what would he say if he saw her taking Varian with her. She hoped he would be happy. It was just a hope. But it could do for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts about the chapter are very welcome. I love developing relationship between Adira and Varian (I hope it did it well enough). And I hope you like it!


	6. Even an old memory keeps the truth in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Varian stayed in Vardaros for a while, he learned a quite big revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're still in Vardaros and yet another big conversation between Adira and Varian. And a little back story.  
> Please, enjoy!

Varian knew that Rapunzel would want to stay in Vardaros for a while. But he didn’t expect her to stay here for almost three weeks. Couldn’t she just have a look and go on? Adira said that when Rapunzel will leave, they would go further to leave them behind. Varian liked the idea. But it seemed like Rapunzel was going to live here from now on. She wanted to encourage people to have fun and stuff like that. Adira heard that she was going through a party at the occasion of the Goodwill festival here. And tonight, she was planning to have a dance party. Didn’t she understand that people from around here weren’t exactly a party-fans. I would take longer then few parties to help them feel surer in this place again. She couldn’t change their nature within weeks. She was acting quite irrationally.

That were the only things he knew. Most of his time he spent in their camp. Sometimes Adira took him for a scouting or just a walk. They didn’t have much to do. Adira started to teach him the basics of fighting. She told him that his protentional strength was the fact that his was small. It would make it easier for him to make dodges and he was rather fast. Well, these were the advantages but he had nothing more to brag about. His muscles were weak and he was not good at maintaining the balance. Balance was the key to all things as it turned out. So that’s what they started with. Posture, basic movements.

Varian thought of it as of something useful. But if just balance made him so much trouble, by what miracle, he was going to do something more about it. He was scientist. Not a warrior. He felt much more confident in the lab then in the wild. But after the battle he wasn’t sure when he would be able to go back to his experiments. And if ever.

Because if his not-so-advanced skills Adira told him that if someone attacks them and there would be too much of them of her to handle, the best option is to take Andy and escape. Adira was an extremely fast rider so they should not have any problems with that. It seemed like a good plan but it just made Varian feel of himself as of a burden once again. He was just making Adira’s life more and more difficult. That was the main reason why he wanted to train. If he could defend himself even a little, it would take some of the trouble he costed her. She’s never complained about him but knew that sooner or later she will. Even without saying a word.

It was easier not to get attached with her. Since their conversation about his dad, talking became easier however. Varian tried to not avoid answering her questions but she, on the other hand, didn’t ask about anything more serious. Like she was afraid to ask the wrong question.

Most of what he wanted to learn from her was about was her years spent in the Dark Kingdom. He didn’t want to ask about her years of solitude. It wasn’t a good thing to ask about. He knew that well enough. He was wondering though, how she managed to survive through that terrible feeling of longing. Every day, when Varian woke up, he reminded himself that he has no a home. Every day he wanted to get back there. Every moment he was thinking that he may never see his father ever again. How did she do that? Varian didn’t know the story of how she started living on her own but he could see that she was sad about it. She regraded that she had so little contact with his father and him. He was thinking how exactly it happened. Maybe they were on good terms when they chose their ways. But it didn’t seem so. Adira tried to hide it but Varian could notice her sad expression every time she ended one of her stories. She missed Quirin as well. What if the last time they met, they were fighting. Now, knowing that the chance to talk to Quirin was rather little, she had to feel terrible. She didn’t show it but Varian could tell she did. His dad made the identical expression when he was hiding something.

She was really patient toward him. And he didn’t know how to take it. He was always in a rush. Always busy. And now his only work not related to training was miserable attempt to translate the parts of the scroll Adira gave him. He remembered most of what he’s managed to translate on the other part but it was still very hard to do. The only thing he knew so far was that these runes contained some sort of a spell. Probably related to the Moonstone.

This job was hard but he spent most of his time working on it. He didn’t get used to such an atmosphere. So instead of sleeping and talking he preferred to work. It helped him to forget about this whole mess. Just for a moment.

Currently, he was struggling over one of the runes which was a key one to translate the first part. He was working on it since morning. And it was late afternoon by now. Nothing of what he knew fit to this rune. Adira went to do some research. She checked lands nearby to make sure there weren’t any thieves or so. He was quite sure that this time she did that to give him some time to think. She didn’t like to do that. It was the first time since last week when she left him alone. That time she went for a walk. In breaks from work, she always made him something to eat and then she tried to talk. She told him everything he wanted to hear. How strange it was. He wasn’t sure about what exactly could he ask. He hasn’t found anything that would make her feel distressed. And he didn’t want to find out.

He was about to give up the work, when Adira came back. He put his papers aside.

“Did you see anything suspicious?” She sat in front of him and shook her head.

“No, everything’s fine. How’s your work? Did you figure out something?” He didn’t want to disappoint her by saying that he didn’t learn anything. She didn’t like to leave him and even knowing that, he wasted this time. He needed to focus. It couldn’t be that hard. By his silence, she knew that he was unsuccessful. “We need some more food. I’ll go to get some in the evening. Rapunzel made this whole dance party so, everyone should be there. No one will interrupt, I think.” That sounded like a good idea. Adira always put going for that aside. Probably to avoid the town. They ate what she could find without going there. But they could really use some normal food. To his wonder, Varian felt that he wanted to go with her. He spent all the time in their camp. He wanted to see something different so, he could clear his mind. And if there should be less people in the town, Vardaros could get much more pleasant. Just buildings and streets. He was probably missing the scenery of Old Corona. But should he tell Adira about that? It could make her another trouble. But his mouth seemed to not be in his control anymore.

“I was thinking, that I may… come with you. Just, you don’t have to take me if that’s a bad idea.” He added quickly. But Adira didn’t even grimaced at his words. Just smiled cheerfully.

“It’s okay. Of course, you can go. We won’t stay at sight, don’t worry.” That was unexpected. Varian wouldn’t think she will allow him to go. She seemed like she was happy that he asked her. That really made him feel better. He was not doing enough to help her in anything in fact. Going to get food wasn’t much but at least it was something. He couldn’t just sit here and be useless like usual.

“We’ll go later, when they all should be at the party. I can’t say I’m not wondering how will it go. I’ve never thought that dancing would happen here.” Varian didn’t know how she was so cheerful when it came to ironical situations. She always joked or said a funny thing.

He still didn’t get over a strange feeling that he knew her before. Maybe not ‘knew’ exactly but saw her. It was so weird. He was telling himself that it was just his mind that tricked him. That he just saw a drawing of her in dad’s journal. But it wasn’t it. It was more like a memory that was very, very old. And yet so memorable that it didn’t faded completely in his mind. But dad never even spoke of her. For a while he was thinking about it but as he’s surely never heard of her… he had no explanation for it. This memory struck him the first time he looked at her. Now, in a weird way, it showed up again. It was one more thing that didn’t let him think clearly and sleep.

In fact, Adira didn’t tell him, when exactly she saw his dad for the last time. She told him that he decided to Leave when they were all living in the Great Tree. But she didn’t describe it as an argument. But last time, she told him that they had a fight a few years ago. Was it possible that she was in Corona back then? He had no idea how, but he had to find out. But if she wasn’t mentioning it on purpose? Maybe that was this delicate spot, she preferred not to talk about. if that was the last time she spoke to his dad, it was a very delicate. And probably very sad. He could just wait for a while and if he would be surer, he’ll ask her.

+*+*+*+

Adira was happy that Varian wanted to go to the town. He spent whole days, browsing the journal and trying to translate the scroll. She was worried about him. Trying keep himself busy with work was rather natural reaction but it didn’t mean it was healthy. It shouldn’t take so much of his time. When she was alone after leaving the Tree, she was thinking about her brothers every night. She was visiting many places but none of them seemed as pretty as they should. The feeling of longing was covering everything in dark shades. But she managed to get through that somehow. It took her months. Even now she felt terrible while thinking about it. That kind of feeling never goes away. It just becomes manageable. A part of the routine. Fades, while not thinking about it. But deep down, it’s still an unscarred wound. The only way to deal with that was to accept it. And start to see joy in life again. It won’t be the same. I can’t.

Varian was so busy that today she went for a walk to think and let him be. If he was going to exchange feeling for work, it was bad. Very bad. People could lose themselves in working. It had to be well-planned to not fall for it completely. He needed to do something else. Something more pleasant than paper work. She hoped that he would be curious enough to go to the town. It turned out that this time she was right about something.

She had to talk to Varian about that. It won’t be a nice conversation but she had to. She couldn’t just stand and watch how it’s getting worse and worse. Sometimes she was wondering what would Quirin do in such situation. Well, they would not be here in the first place. Quirin would never take his son to Vardaros. But most importantly, he wouldn’t let any of those horrible things happen. When she realized that, she stopped thinking about it so often. As he was gone, she had to manage with it by herself. There was no one to help her and she had to figure it out on her own. She got used to this. But not to someone’s constant company.

When they reached the town, she chose the shop at the edge. No one was there by that time. It seemed like Rapunzel’s party managed to get people out of homes and go. That was quite a big thing like for Vardaros. Adira’s heard that Corona was famous for its many holydays and parties. She wondered if that was true or just how the people of Corona saw it. They had no chance to know the other type of party. The one like used to be organized in the Dark Kingdom. But there was no time to think about those things right now.

When they stood in front of locked door, she just took her dagger and a long needle she always had by her side. She was so skilled with picking locks by now that she needed just these two to get almost everywhere, she wanted. When she opened the door, the shock on Varian’s face was huge. That had to be a new thing for him. Though after a moment, his shock turned into amaze and then curiosity. She used to have the same expression the first time she managed to open one of these locks. She was so excited back then.

They took some food from the shelfs. Some bread. Apples she could get from the tree but some sort of dried beans seemed useful. They took only few other things, including chocolate. Adira wouldn’t expect it to be found in Vardaros. She counted the money and left it in the unlocked cupboard that seemed to be a cashbox. This place was poor enough. And she didn’t approve taking something from such places without leaving anything in exchange. This was not the palace kitchen. When they left the shop, she closed the door and the place looked like no one was ever here.

As they were going back to their camp, they checked at Rapunzel’s party. Most of people were sitting on the ground but some of them were really dancing. One girl was even quite good at it. Who would thought? Even in this place there could be hidden talents for such type of art. They saw what they wanted to and get back to the forest. Varian seemed like he wanted to talk to her about something. She didn’t want to make him rush. Just remained quiet till he spoke up.

“I’ve never danced before. It would be so weird for me if Rapunzel through such a party in Old Corona. I can’t find anyone who would teach me.” He was looking for something to start. He couldn’t just say what he had to say right away. She knew he couldn’t. Quirin used to have that habit as well.

“Well, your dad wasn’t a bad dancer.” That wasn’t an answer he was expecting to hear. Adira always felt a bit sadder when she found out how much Quirin decided to keep to himself, not telling his son. “Once, before it got so bad with the Moonstone, the Dark Kingdom used to through the best parties this world has ever seen. My and my brothers have only been to one.” That made the boy feel some sort of interested.

“What was the thing back then? It had to be quite special if you through a party.” He was absolutely right. She still remembered that night very well. 

“It was King and Queen’s weeding day.” Varian seemed like he didn’t expect to hear that but he remained silent and let her speak. “I was sixteen back then. And there were rather bad times. But this weeding was something very special. It made all the stuff in the castle feel better. The perspective of a celebration cheered everyone up. All parties were made with unusual sentiment and some sort of blessing. So as the future knights and friends of the King we had to know how to dance properly. It wasn’t that hard to learn but at the party, the Queen asked Quirin for a dance. He was so nervous that he was constantly missing his steps; you should’ve seen his face. Me and Hector were just laughing quietly in the corner. I haven’t danced much back then but the party was lovely. And the food was amazing. And as my friend worked in the kitchen, she brought me some of it afterwards. That such a wonderful evening. But Quirin’s dancing got much better when I saw him next time.”

“Wow, and when was that?” That was going to be very difficult to answer.

“At his and your Mother’s weeding.” Varian opened his mouth in shock. That had to be quite weird for him. And also, sad. Now, she just reminded him of the fact that he lost his mother too. And he was too young to even remember her. Adira didn’t know his mother very well but she could tell him something about her.

“You were at their weeding?” He seemed utterly confused. He probably thought that she and Quirin haven’t seen each other in past years. He knew that they were writing letters. But nothing that they saw each other after they parted ways. He couldn’t be more wrong. But for Adira, one of those meetings wasn’t exactly very pleasant, in the end. But Varian’s parent’s weeding day was not one of them.

“I was. Quirin sent me word about that. He probably wasn’t very happy when he found out I was looking for the Sundrop. He wasn’t sure I’d come. But I would never miss it. At the party I was rather lurking in the shadows. I didn’t want the other villagers to put too much attention to me. But Quirin was so happy I showed up. When he was dancing with you mom, he wasn’t nervous at all. And he was overjoyed. I always thought they were really luck that they could be together.” Varian got sad. That wasn’t a surprise. She just mentioned something that Varian couldn’t witness. She should be more delicate with him. “I’m sorry Varian. It’s probably hard to hear about them in such a way.” Suddenly he straightened and looked at her.

“No! I mean, it is kindda… sad but I want to hear it. Can you tell me, please?” Now Adira was a bit surprised but happy that the boy wanted to listen to her. She was wondering, how much did Quirin talk about his wife. What did he tell Varian about her?

“Okay. At the party I had a brief conversation with a man from the village. Your mother’s friend in fact. I haven’t talk to anyone else besides this man and your dad. Well… Hector was there too but we weren’t exactly on speaking-terms. He was still mad about what happened. I didn’t want to mess up Quirin’s weeding so I thought it would be best if we won’t talk. I didn’t want to fight him that night. He probably thought the same. It was the next day that I talked to your mother. I’m afraid, I cannot tell you that much as Quirin could. But what I can tell you is that she was a lovely woman. We took a walk outside the village early in the morning. She liked to watch the sunrise there. We mostly talked about Quirin. He told her about me and Hector. She was very kind. She told me a little about their life in Old Corona and I knew that Quirin made the very right decision when he decided to leave. He would never find such a life with us. We are quite troublemakers, as it turned out. Your mother asked me about how I feel about this. Her and your father. She hasn’t even known me but she bothered to ask me about my thoughts. I didn’t know what to say. I think that she wanted to meet us. Me and Hector. So, I answered that I’m happy that my brother found someone like her to share his life with. After that conversation, I went to the city and bought her a gift. A silver bracelet. And I put one, small hair bead that I have left. I left it in a box at her door step and got back to my searching. But I was sure that my brother has a decent life and I should not interfere in it. A least that’s what I thought back then.” When she finished the story, Varian attempted not to spill a tear. He shouldn’t though. It was natural.

By that time, they got back to their camp. Adira let Varian put their food in place and she started to set the fire. Varian seemed a little bit nervous. Was it her story that made him feel this way? She was about to ask, but this time it was Varian to was faster with his question.

“This might sound weird but I have rather… unexpected question.” Like unexpected thing weren’t placed in a canon of ‘normal’ in last few weeks. What was that question that he considered even more strange than her last story? “I have a feeling that when we’ve met in Old Corona, it wasn’t the first time we saw each other. At first, I thought that I just reminded myself of a picture of you but that was not possible since dad hasn’t ever shown me one. It’s just a strange feeling but I had to ask. It’s probably just a stupid thing but still. I was thinking about it quite often lately.” Adira knew that one day she would have to tell him that too. But it wasn’t as happy memory as the other ones. What a pity. She didn’t think that Varian will start this subject. She was afraid of talking about this. Because then, she’ll have to tell him how she failed his father. Varian seemed confused by the lack of answer. “I’ll understand if you’ll say that it’s stupid but-“

“Don’t say that. Every memory is important. And you’re right. It wasn’t the first time I saw you.” Even that they went through a very weird secrets tonight, Varian was astonished. He didn’t really expect her to say that he was right. She started to think if they could get through one of such conversation without making this boy more confused.

She was afraid of speaking about this but Varian wouldn’t take no for an answer. And she told him that she’ll tell him about everything he’ll want to know. He didn’t even have to ask this time. She just started the story.

“This story would be much sadder than the other one I’ve told you. It happened few years ago. Just after you mother died.” The answer just slipped through her mouth. She stopped there for a moment. Her throat got suddenly very dry and her hands started to sweat. But she owned Varian this story. She wasn’t sure what words she was using anymore. She just let the memory tell it for her. She dived deep into it. And the old wounds gave the sing of their constant presence. She knew, they would never heal.

_Adira walked through the village in complete silence. It was late evening by now. She was hiding in the forest for last few days, wondering if she really should go there. But she came here. That meant she wanted to go. Last time she was here the place didn’t look so sad. Like the grief took over the air and water in the rivers. She wouldn’t be surprised if the plants themselves would like to grief over the person this village have lost. Ula was so kind and innocent. Her death was so unfair._

_Quirin hasn’t told her himself. He was probably too sad for that. She wouldn’t blame him. But the fact that he decided not to tell her didn’t mean she wouldn’t find out herself. The world was full of gossip. And she was around here lately. She was planning to check here. More from the distance. But now, she’ll have to go there in person. And she was so afraid. She was afraid to see how Quirin felt. There was only one time she saw him scared and devastated. And now, it would be even worse. Because his wife left not only him but his son as well. Varian. Adira didn’t know much about him. Quirin told her about him in his letters but that wasn’t enough. She wanted to see this boy. But she was hoping that it would happen on more pleasant circumstances. She was thinking how Quirin managed to take care of him. He was always good at that. But this time was different._

_She stood in front to the door of Quirin’s house. No turning back this time. She knocked and waited for the door to open. And when they did, she forced herself to not look away. Her brother looked much older than the last time she saw him. And when she looked at him, she could tell he was crying. He looked so tired. As she watched him like that, she thought she would cry too. They just stood and look at each other for a while. She couldn’t stand that silence anymore. But there was nothing she could tell. She could force the words to get from her mouth._

_“I’m sorry.” She said with weak voice. The only thing she could say. Her sadness was nothing in compare to Quirin’s. She didn’t go for that very often but she pulled Quirin close and hugged him. she let his tears soak in her clothes. After a while Quirin reminded himself that she didn’t like being touched and let go, gently._

_“Will you go inside?” She was looking at the walls and furniture as she passed the corridor. Everything covered in dust. He led her to the common room where a two-year-old child was sitting on the floor, playing with wooden toys. He was quite small. He had dark hair, just like his father’s. But he his eyes he got after Ula. The only thig that was different was a blue stripe in his hair._

_The child got suddenly interested with a new presence. At first, he was a little surprised but smiled. Probably not many people visited lately. Adira looked at Quirin with a question in her eyes. He gestured for her to go. She sat on the floor next to the child. He walked toward her, looking for attention of a new-came stranger._

_“Hey!” The boy laughed. She took him on her hands and he immediately started to play with her braid, pulling the strands of hair out of it. But she didn’t mind. She joined Quirin by the window. It was getting dark already._

_“Do you need help? In anything. I can stay and help with the fields or the house. Or I can leave. As you’d like.” He stayed silent for a moment._

_“I would want you to stay. If you can of course.” He was so sad that she couldn’t look at him. She would burst out in tears. Why did it happen? Such a terrible thing. Varian would never know his mother. Quirin would have to rase him on his own. She had to help him with something. The least she could do right now._

_“I’ll start tomorrow with the house. No offense but it’s a mess.” Quirin seemed more relaxed for the first time since she came. He was probably afraid of her reaction at his ‘mess’. But she would never judge him. Not now._

_In that time, Varian fell asleep on Adira’s shoulder. She smiled. Quirin took her to boy’s room. She put him in his bed and placed the blanked on him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Quirin showed Adira her room. When he was about to close the door, he turned back._

_“Why do you want to help? You don’t have to. I know you were quite busy lately; I can manage it by myself.” The sadness and grief in his voice told another story._

_“I know we weren’t exactly in touch for last few years but it hasn’t changed the fact that you’re my brother. I would not leave you in such times.” Tears flew into his eyes._

_“Thank you, Adira.” He left her alone in her room. He didn’t want her to see him in this state. She laid down on the bed. She would help him. And Varian. She owned them that but at least._

_+*+*+_

_For the weeks she spent with Quirin she learned that he still had a bad habit of overworking. It probably wasn’t a problem when Ula was around. He was just looking for something to do. To focus on something else. But he spent more and more time in the fields. At least he liked that kindda work. She helped him with that in the evenings but she couldn’t say she was a fan. And she didn’t want the villagers to put their attention at her. She helped Quirin with the fields when he was in the house. They did all the jobs partly. Except of cooking. There were many things she could tell about Quirin but not that he was a good cook. But she took another interest lately. She found some old papers that were written in an old-language but she was sure it was about the Sundrop. She hasn’t told Quirin about that. He would not be very happy. She was sneaking into the library late at night. He knew her well enough that was surely aware of that. But didn’t know where she was going._

_Today he went to the city with some business to finish. He had to report to the King about the situation in the village. Nothing pleasant but work is work. As he leaved early in the morning she’s been with Varian the whole day._

_As for a two-year-old, he wasn’t very talkative. He showed however, an interest to the various kitchen staff. He liked to watch how Adira cooked. She wasn’t sure if it was very safe. Children shouldn’t be so interested in a boiling water. But he hasn’t done anything dangerous so far. She let him watch. Sometimes, in the evenings, she read him fairytales from the book she got from the Dark Kingdom many years ago. It was the last thing she kept. Except the gift from Patty. She still had the key and the mirror hidden in her pocket._

_She was wondering what she’s doing. Where she lives and is she happy. She’s never tried to find her. Mostly because she didn’t want to just pop into her life. If she was happy, she deserved peace. And that was the least that she could bring with herself._

_Quirin came back just when Adira put Varian to sleep. But he was nervous about something. She was sitting at the kitchen table when he came in. he did sit. Just stand and look at her. and when he spoke, it was clear that he was angry._

_“Adira, we need to talk.” She stood up to be at the same eye level as he was. “You’ve been looking for the notes about the Sundrop, weren’t you?” So, he found out. There was no place for lies._

_“I was.” Just a simple answer. She couldn’t say anything more. It wouldn’t change what was going to happen next._

_“Why? Why did you? I told you that messing with it is same as messing with the Moonstone. It’s dangerous and it has to be left alone.” Adira knew Quirin wasn’t a fan of her idea. He told her about it many years ago and few days after she came. But he’s never been so angry at her before. Did it had something to do with his wife’s death? She only knew she was sick. There wasn’t anything more. And she was sure that Quirin wouldn’t lie to her. What made him act this way though?_

_“You know I’ve been looking for it since I left the Dark Kingdom. Why are you so angry now? You knew that if I find something, I’ll check this lead.” He didn’t look much calmer. He was even more anxious._

_“I told you, it’s dangerous. I can bring more damage to this place. And I don’t want it. I don’t want to see another place falling apart like that.” He sounded a little like Hector. She knew how he felt about that but she had to shoe him that she was right._

_“That’s what I mean. It would come here. The rocks. It will happen again unless we do something about it.” He didn’t wait for her to end the sentence._

_“Or it would make things worse. If the rocks are mainly in one place, doing something with the Sundrop would only wake them up. Make them to move and expand.” She couldn’t listen to it. Ignoring the problem would not solve it!_

_“But that’s the problem Quirin. They’re not staying just in the Dark Kingdom anymore. They moved. And they will destroy everything in their way until they get what they want. And that is the Sundrop. Isn’t it better to bring it to them than waiting till the Moonstone finds it? You saw the scroll I gave you, it shows that their powers and equal. It’s longing for it, I know that. If we do nothing the nightmare, we saw in the Dark Kingdom would become real here as well. How can you blame me for trying to do something to prevent it?” He couldn’t find the words for a moment. But it didn’t last for long._

_“These are the forces beyond our control. We cannot interfere. We should let them fix the problem. Messing with it is not a good idea.” He raised his voice a little. Adira wouldn’t think he would be opposed to her idea just as Hector has been before. What changed him? She could only blame herself for not-knowing that. But it wasn’t a matter right now. She came closer to him._

_“I was just trying to help.” That was the truest thing she could say. If her words won’t convince him, she had no idea what to do. He came closer as well. Now, their eyes were very close to each other. And very various emotions in each of them. In Quirin’s Adira could see rage, anger, sadness. But most importantly – that he was very worried and afraid. Afraid of trying to even mention the Moonstone. Like saying its name out loud would make it come here. When he spoke, she knew that he was to stubborn to let go of his decision. She could not change his mind._

_“Your experiments and search are dangerous. Not only for you but for everyone involved in it. I want you to stop it now so no one would get hurt again. You… you can’t stay here if you’re going to continue this.” His softened his voice. Not much to make his statement clear. He wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer though. But he was asking for impossible. She spent many years looking for the Sundrop. She couldn’t give it up now. Not even for Quirin. In fact, for him especially she had to look further to find the solution. He didn’t say anything after that. Just waited for her answer. She stopped the tears from running down her cheeks, when she spoke._

_“I-I can’t do that. I’m sorry, Quirin but I can’t. I got too far to turn back.” They just stood like that for a while. Both processing what has just happened. Adira couldn’t stand his gaze anymore. “I’ll go pack myself.” She went to her room, leaving Quirin in the kitchen. From a quick glance at him she knew that he really hoped she would change her mind this time. But she was as stubborn as he was._

_She didn’t have much to pack. She was going on foot so, large baggage would only make it more difficult. She took her sword and the dagger tuck it in her belt. In her bag she just put her face-paint and her fairytale book. But she had no intent to keep it. She went to Varian’s room. The boy was sleeping. Not aware of what just happened and how it would affect his life in the future. She put the book on the shelf. He would never know from where he has it. She was so sad that he would never know that his life could’ve been a little different. She was aware that he would not know about her. As Quirin would want to tell him, he would have to mention the Moonstone. And he would not do that. Varian would not remember her._

_“Goodbye, Varian.” She kissed the sleeping boy on his cheek. She knew it was probably the last time she would see him. She was saying goodbye to him forever._

_Quirin waited for her at the door step. He was sad. Very sad. She was sad too. She looked at him._

_“I’m really sorry Quirin. I didn’t want this to happen.” He was struggling for a while but he managed to look at her. She felt the same as when she left the Great Tree. When she left Hector. It was as hard now as it was back then. With a difference that Quirin didn’t look away as she left. “Goodbye Brother.” When she left the Great Tree, she thought that when Hector wasn’t looking at her was sad. But with Quirin looking and saying nothing, it was even sadder. When she was about to go away, he took her hand._

_“Goodbye Adira.” He said it as a whisper. When she looked at him, he smiled sadly. He let her hand and she disappeared into the darkness. She could hear a quiet click as the door closed._

_+*+*+_

_It happened again._

_I did it again._

_These thoughts wouldn’t let go of her mind. She left her brother again. His son too. She was crying so quietly that no one would hear her. But really, she wanted to scream. Old wounds of longing opened once more. The pain she felt was so big. She couldn’t think clearly. Know she knew that she won’t be able to come back here. All because of the Sundrop and the Moonstone. She had to find the solution. If she succeeds, maybe they would forgive her. But she didn’t hold on to that thought. It was just a dream._

_She had a strange feeling that Quirin learned something about the Sundrop in last few years. He didn’t want to tell her about it. She couldn’t tell if she was right or wrong this time._

_But Quirin was right about one thing. If it turns out to be dangerous at some point, everyone she would get involved will be in danger. She didn’t want to risk a life of anyone else but herself. She would have to do it on her own. As everything for last years. That wasn’t anything new._

She finished the story with a sad smile. Varian was in shock. He was looking at her with his mouth opened. Well, she just told him that his life could’ve changed. If she chose him and Quirin instead of her mission. He didn’t really think that he could be onto something by saying he remembers her. They were just sitting and looking at each other. Varian seemed very confused so she spoke first.

“I’m so sorry Varian. If I chose to stay, your life could be different. I’m not sure if it would be a good change but I would do my best. I’m sorry a left back then and that I didn’t come to Corona earlier. Maybe if I were there, it wouldn’t happen to Quirin…” Varian managed to speak.

“Or maybe it would’ve happened to you as well.” She was surprised. She’s never thought about it this way. If she could choose to take Quirin’s place, she would. But she couldn’t do that. “I don’t blame you for leaving back then. I’m sorry that my dad made you chose between these two things.”

“That’s not an excuse. Quirin did what he thought was the best option. He thought he could change my mind. But I made this decision myself. You would be right to be mad at me. I should’ve told you this earlier. I-I was just… afraid. And I had no idea you could remember that.” He seemed little ashamed.

“I got that memory when we’ve met in Old Corona. I just had the feeling that I saw you before. It was so strange.” She couldn’t hear the anger in his voice. That didn’t make any sense. He should be angry with her.

“Aren’t you angry with me? You just found out that I didn’t tell you about rather important thing.” He was silent for a while. Thinking about what to say.

“I can say I’m not sad. This story was devastating but I’m not angry. It was just… the truth of what happened. And you’re the only one that chose to tell me. I just had enough of this ‘keeping-a-secret’ everything. I’m just sad but about that.” He petted Ruddiger that was sleeping on his lap. she was sad too. Every time she would think about it. She used to cry soundlessly in the middle of the night every day after that happened. That’s how sad she was. But Varian wasn’t angry with her? She felt little relieved.

“Thank you, Varian.” The boy smiled. Maybe he really needed to hear the truth. It seemed like he preferred to know it even if it turns out to be a very unpleasant thing.

“You know, I was always curious from where did that fairytale book came from.” They both laughed.

Maybe the fact that Quirin was hiding his past from his son was a good idea. But she had no time to think about that. There was one more thing she’d like to say to Varian.

+*+*+*+

Varian was in shock. Adira just told him that she knew him before. Well, sort of. But she was in Old Corona. Why did dad tell her to go? Varian knew that he was against playing with the rocks but to do that. He made Adira choose and she left. Why did he hide this from him? He could tell him about Adira and Hector. His intentions were good but why did he see that it wasn’t helpful? He was so confused. But also, glad that he learned the truth.

Adira was preparing dinner so he had a little time to think. Besides the whole revelation, he was thinking about the relation between his father and his siblings. For the first time he really saw how dear they were to each other. Adira was afraid to talk to her brother to no ruin his dad’s weeding. And his dad. He had no idea how devastated he was after his mother died. He told him about her but Varian still didn’t know much. And about her death, he only knew she was sick and died. There was nothing else to tell about that. Dad did like to talk about that generally. So, he wouldn’t ask very often. Now he was wondering, if they would decide to tell him about the Dark Kingdom if his mother was alive. But he didn’t forget about them. Not even when he was in such a dramatic situation.

He understood why Adira didn’t tell him earlier about this. It was hurting her as well. She didn’t want to show it but it did. She regraded her decision. She shouldn’t. It was a delicate subject. He also started to see, how similar was once Adira’s situation and his. She lost her kingdom, her family. The only thing that was different about it, was that she wasn’t so devastated by it. She managed to live and get over it. He wasn’t able to do that. No matter how hard he was trying. It was just beyond his reach. He could see, Adira wanted to help him but she didn’t know how to do that. But she was trying. It was probably her tales that made Varian feel better. Every time she told him about the Brotherhood, he was smiling. Her every joke made him happy. He wasn’t showing it much. He was afraid but wasn’t sure why. He just didn’t want to destroy anything else. But Adira helped him so much. Even if she hasn’t realized it.

Adira brought him dinner and they ate in silence. After they finished, Varian could see that she wanted to talk about something else. He knew the expression she made when she was going to start a delicate conversation. Like she was trying to find the words to do that. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

“There is something else I wanted to tell you. Lately, you’ve been very busy with that scroll. And I understand why you’re acting this way. Believe me, it’s natural to do something like this but it doesn’t mean it should be like that. You’re trying to block that feeling from getting to your mind. But it won’t help you. Just make things worse.” He didn’t answer. Yes, he was working a lot lately but there was no other way. He wasn’t as strong as Adira. He would not manage with that kind of feeling like she did. “You know, your dad used to have the same habit as you. I remember him when he wouldn’t leave his books. He didn’t eat or sleep. It wasn’t that bad at first so, I didn’t do anything. And that was a mistake. It was only getting harder to get to him. And when he was do with that work… something happened. I-it’s changed us all, in a way. But I was mad at myself that I didn’t do something when I had that chance. And I’m not going to make the same mistake and watch as you’re losing yourself in work. Please, just tell me if you want to talk about it.” He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know his dad acted the same way. Adira was pretty serious about it. It was probably the thing she wouldn’t talk about. That spot that should be left alone for a while. But how was he supposed to tell her? She was stronger, it was easy for her to say so. But maybe…

“Do you remember that feeling when you lost the kingdom. I-I feel that same, I suppose. And there is no way to help it. I can only imagine that this was how you felt when you and the others split up.” She looked like she was thinking about it. Remembering that feeling.

“I do remember it. It was a bit, ymm… it wasn’t exactly like that. In you case the kingdom abandoned you. In mine it was me to abandon the kingdom. I lost my brothers but it was because I left. But I know what you’re feeling right now. This longing isn’t very different. I know it’s an awful feeling.” He could imagine she felt the same but wasn’t as good as she was. He would not deal with it.

“How did you do that? How did you get over it?” That question didn’t bring the answer he would expect. But has he ever known what to expect? Adira smiled sadly. 

“Get over it? I didn’t. There’s no way to get over it. It won’t disappear. It will stay with you. You have to feel it. You won’t be the same I you used to be so, don’t try to pretend that nothing happened. It would leave scars on you. That scars don’t fade completely. But you don’t have to focus in them all the time. You think it was easy for me to deal with it. I thought I would die, Varian. It took me months. Nothing made me happy the way it should. The only way to manage it is to live despite it. Trying to do something else. And one day, you would smile again. You would be happy because of what you’ve done. You have to live with that feeling for a while but… you’re not alone as I was. And I would do anything to make it easier for you. If you give me a chance. With small steps you will feel better. You just have to try.” He was sad. This idea seemed impossible. How was he suppose to do that? He had so many thoughts but they all faded away as he saw Adira’s warm smile. She was right. He was not as alone as he used to be. He still had troubles remembering that. He smiled as well.

“I would try to do that.” He took a deep breath. “If you help me.” She answered without hesitation.

“Of course, I would.” Varian hasn’t realized he was holding his breath for this moment. But when she answered he felt so relieved. For the first time he felt so happy that she was there for him. She was right. Slowly, he would find a way. He wasn’t alone.

It was quite late. Adira handed him a blanket. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

+*+*+*+

Adira was happy that she told Varian that both things tonight. She hasn’t planned to tell him about what happened between her and Quirin years ago but it seemed to be a good decision after all. It was a sad story but very important. She wouldn’t thought that Varian would remember her. That made her smile. It meant that maybe her time spent in Quirin’s village wasn’t completely lost in her mind. Maybe one day she would tell him more. But it was enough for now. And she was glad he told her that he would try. She wanted to help. To make sure he’s not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. They still have a long way to go but it was a fine beginning. I hope you like that flashback. Adira is still quite nervous but I hope I did it well. I can wait for Varian to start calling her an 'auntie'   
> Any thoughts?


	7. The old forest and old fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira and Varian go to the forest of no return. But they would have some company as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I like this chapter a lot. But it was also quite difficult to write. Please, enjoy!

After some time, Varian spent with Adira he could tell a lot about her. He couldn’t say she wasn’t a bit eccentric, but who wasn’t? She held her emotions hidden while talking to strangers but with him, she turned out to be very funny and easy-going. One just had to get to know her better. He also thought she was born to be a storyteller. If she was in a good mood and that was quite usual lately, he could just listen to her stories till dawn, without worrying about sleeping. For some time now, she started to talk about the time she spent alone after leaving the Dark Kingdom. Few of her adventures were quite unusual. But he was glad he could hear about it. He thought she felt a little bit better when she could tell someone about them. No matter how fantastic were the places she’s been to or how dangerous were some adventures, she’s been there alone. 

But Adira had also perfect inner clock if he could say so. She wouldn’t let him to stay too late at night, while he lost the matter of time. It didn’t count when they were in the middle of an important story, of course. He also had no idea how she managed to get up so early every day. It was unnatural! He didn’t know anyone how would never sleep a little too long. And yet Adira could do that. Sometimes she forgot herself and started to talk with her mouth full. It was probably from being alone for some time. His dad was always very serious when it came to manners so, he was probably the same with his siblings. But in any other aspects, Adira would always behave properly.

He really got to know her better in last few weeks. Since they left Vardaros they didn’t have to care about Rapunzel-being -around so much. They were at least few days before her. Now, as they had two horses in was even faster than before.

They found another one in Vardaros. A girl named Vex helped them. Horse’s name was Elly. But there came another problem. Varian was not a horseman. He would ride a horse before in Old Corona but it wasn’t often. He was not prepared for long trips. Adira thought him what she could. But he was still a little to stiffed. And yet she said he’s not so bad. He had no idea how could she find so many positives in such situations.

Currently, he was heading to the Forest of No Return. Adira told him it’s a perfect place for a hideout. Not many people come there and not many could get out of it. But she said she’s been there before and that’s mostly a good place to stay if he would know how to move around it. She described it as a ‘perfect place to rest for ones but for others – a deadly trap’. It did exactly make him much calmer but he believed that she knew what she was talking about. He really started to trust her more. She wanted to help him with anything he would ask for. He started to talk to her more often as well. He told her some storied about the Old Corona. Not much but some of them. He also told some Coronian legends. Apparently, they weren’t as popular as Coronians thought of them. But Adira liked them anyway. She always listened to him without saying a word. He couldn’t remember the last time he would be listened so well. And he could see that the fact he started to talk made Adira much happier. They both smiled and laugh more often. He felt happier too.

For a while he did put too much attention to the road before him but he shuddered when a massive trees and swamp showed up. They weren’t normally big. They were _huge._ Adira didn’t seem to bother that much but was quite cheerful at the sight of them. Varian heard some buzzing noise in a bush nearby. He didn’t think he want to find out what was making it.

“May I present the Forest of No Return. Quite impressive, isn’t it?” He couldn’t say it ordinary. But also, a little creepy. He would never stop here if he wasn’t with Adira. It didn’t look very welcoming. She led them through the bush and showed a small bench made of a cut tree. It was big enough for a horse to walk on it but anything with a bigger foot would have a trouble to get to the other side. And the swamp seemed not too deep here. He wouldn’t even think this bridge was made on purpose. It looked more like the tree has fallen itself. It seemed like it would break if someone stepped on it. “I use that passage to get to the other side of that swamp. I didn’t want anyone to feel too confident and try to get into the forest as well.” He was about to get on the bridge when Adira stopped him. “Wait, I need to tell you something first.” They sat on the grass and she started to explain. “I told you this place is a good hideout and generally a good spot but if you want to have advantage in here or just survive, you need to know few things.” That sounded scary. What was in there that was so dangerous? “The forest includes many sections. Some of them are similar but others – very different. If you won’t know the particular way they move, you would get lost and that is the worst what could happen here.” That shocked him a little.

“Wait, the parts of the forest move? How is that even possible?” She smiled.

“I don’t know in fact. Well, the Sundrop and the Moonstone are very ‘popular’ source of magic but they’re not the only ones. There were many other sources of it long before they appeared. I think that the forest is a remaining of a very old one. Most of the magic is gone but it still kept some of it. In its weird way.” That wasn’t very clear but the most logical explanation he could hope for. Adira continued.

“To get out of the forest you have to go through the sections in particular order. You have to know where to go to get to the next part. After you repeat it that way, the exit would show up. But to do that you need either me or this map.” She pulled a red piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Varian. He could tell it’s a map but wasn’t able to read it. It was made in some special way but if he would give it a closer look, he was sure he could figure it out.

“I included that special exits from every section of the forest. But it takes a while to remember which one is which section. That map can predict to which section the exit will take you. I want you to learn it. If we would be separated, I don’t know if we would but just in case, you would have to know where you can hide or how to run away.” He didn’t like that part about splitting up. What could possibly want to go to that forest? Adira got up and he did the same.

“So, after we enter the forest, you can’t leave me side. Not until I’m sure you know how to move around the forest. Okay?” He nodded. It seemed like she would not let him out of side for a while. He had no idea how fast he could remember the map. And other dangerous things in this forest. They walked into the dark thicket. The forest seemed strange and unwelcoming from the outside. But from the inside, it looked even more terrifying. The trees seemed to look at him. Strange noises came out of nowhere. And then there was the writing ‘forest of No Return’. Written with a dagger by some poor man whose skeleton laid next to the tree it was written on. How could Adira live here? He couldn’t stand just the beginning of this road and appeared to be much more of it. Adira noticed his nervousness. She always did that.

“We will set a camp in the side section. That part hardly ever moves so we can stay there. Don’t worry. It’s not so scary when you spent more time in here.” It was easy to say. She’ been here before, she knew that land. For him it was a very new thing.

She led them through a very dark part of the forest and they finally got to some wall of black fire. And Adira tried to walk through it.

“What are you doing?” She looked at him with surprise, like going toward a fire was a perfectly normal thing.

“We have to go through it. It’s a portal, it won’t hurt you. Just trust me.” He still wasn’t convinced but he trusted her enough to do that. He closed his eyes and walk into the fire. He didn’t feel a thing. When he walked few more steps, he opened his eyes. This place wasn’t so scary and unpleasant like the other ones. The trees were in ‘normal’ size and sunlight was sneaking through the leaves. It was quite pretty. Very similar to the places they’ve been to before. A small piece of land, surrounded by trees. Adira smiled.

“See, it wasn’t so bad.” Varian started to think he will get use to the strangeness of this place. After all, the plan was to stay here for a while. They started to set up the camp. As they were done, Adira handed Varian a blanket.

“Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we practice so you would want to be well rested.” He was wondering how that would go. He’s never done such a thing before. Maps and fighting weren’t exactly his interests. But he did his best. He didn’t want to worry Adira with his lack of skills. He focused on the night sky to stop thinking about this.

“Goodnight, Adira.”

“Goodnight.” She had a unique ability to fall asleep really quickly. He wasn’t that lucky. He had some trouble sleeping lately. He couldn’t tell why. He looked at the stars. Finally, he’s fallen asleep.

+*+*+*+

Adira didn’t expect Varian to get a hang of forest’s sections so quickly. And yet he did. He was struggling at first but soon managed to find the way. She showed every section, even the one with rather unpleasant spiders. And then asked him for a way out. She showed him how to use the map but it seemed like would not need it anymore. He was probably as surprised as she was. But in a good way. She gave his ability to remember the landscape so quickly to his scientist mind. He probably needed to remember many things without making notes. He learned how to think fast. She was wondering if he missed that. His lab and experiments. From what she knew, Quirin wasn’t exactly approving that idea. He was definitely against the idea of his son playing with dangerous potions and so on. But Adira couldn’t blame him. He had really bad memories with his first and last experiment. She knew that very well. She didn’t exactly told Varian. It was the memory she rather tried to forget. She didn’t want to make him more upset. He would only feel more guilty if he knew his father did something very similar to what he’s done. It wasn’t a good time yet.

Varian seemed to like the forest though. After few trips he wasn’t so scared. Today she let him to go to another section on his own. He was so excited. It was good to see him smiling, he didn’t do that very often. In the meantime, she could think. She hasn’t made up a plan just in case if something happens. Normally, she wouldn’t care. She could manage with bandits and people like that. Besides they had no reason to come here. But since she started to travel with Varian, everything bothered her. She would consider every possibility, even the most ridiculous ones. A strange habit. She’s never thought she would act like that. She started to understand what Quirin felt every time before their mission or every time they were in trouble. She wasn’t very helpful at that point.

But there was something else. The princess. She should get to the forest soon. What to do about her? If she and the others would enter the forest alone, they would surely get lost or die. If she went around it, well, it would take them many days and if they would decide to go into the forest later, she wound have no idea where they are or if they’re close to Varian and the camp. She didn’t want them anywhere near him. Maybe she could let them enter the forest and guide them. She would be in control of where they were. But would they allow her to help them? Short Hair wasn’t found of her, that’s for sure. Rapunzel seemed to trust her enough to let her help. As for the irony, she was the one Adira would rather want to avoid. She would help them only if Varian would let them to go to the forest. It should be his decision.

Varian, like he knew what was she thinking about, appeared in front of her.

“Hey, I found some berries.” He gave a small suck where he put them. Adira noticed he started to do hat small jobs very often. He would go to find food with her or so. He seemed as he liked it. He was still busy with that scroll but not as much as he’s been before. That was a relieve. But right now, he seemed a little bit anxious.

“What is it? Did something happen in the forest?” He didn’t look at her. Something was wrong. He sat on the ground and tried explain.

“No, not in the forest. But, uhmm… I want to the front part of the forest and I heard someone coming. Someone very loud. I can’t be sure but I think it’s the princess.” He was so sad. She couldn’t stand that. She hated to watch him like that.

“They can probably go around the forest. You don’t have to worry.” If he didn’t want them here, she would let them go this forest around. She would just have to check if they’re not planning to go to the forest after all. They would get themselves killed if they would. To her surprise, Varian shook his head.

“No, it’s not about that. I mean, I don’t want to talk to Rapunzel but she still got that scroll. I thought if I could see it, just for a moment, I could refresh my notes. I think I’m missing something. But that’s a stupid idea. Besides, if they go around, is there a possibility that they would go to the forest anyway?” Adira knew the answer. It was technically possible. The forest sometimes _made_ the travelers to go in it. That’s one of the reasons they stayed away. It just took few more steps in the thicket. If they go inside, she would not be able to truck them. And they could made it to their camp eventually. Leading them through was the safest option.

“Alright, I’m gonna get them here and show the way. You stay here. I won’t let them to get here.” She looked at Varian. He still was sad but a little less.

“And if you want that scroll, I can get that for you.” He looked even more surprised. For the first time since their conversation started, he looked her in the eyes.

“You can do that?” He sounded like he didn’t really believe in what she said.

“Of course. You want to take some notes and they would probably be very busy with the forest. It should be easy to get it. I can take the scroll. Or if you want to just make notes, I can give it to you and then put it back. They would never know. As you’d like.” Varian still looked at her in disbelieve but smiled.

“Thank you, but you don’t have to do it. I can manage without that scroll.” He wasn’t really sure about that. She could tell he wanted that scroll very much. 

“That won’t be any problem. I should not tell you this but I’m quite good at stealing tiny things. They would never notice.” He was thinking for a while but nodded.

“I just need a small look at it. You can bring it and then put it back. I don’t want them to get suspicious.” She nodded. After all those years she still was good at sneaking around. Taking that scroll would be a piece of cake. And as Varian wanted to see it, it would never be a problem to her. She still didn’t know what to do to convince him to not think about it like that. He still thought that he needs some sort of a very important reason to ask her about a favor. He started to talk more though. He told her few legends he knew and something about life in Old Corona. It wasn’t much but she was so happy. She wanted to know more and maybe one day she will. But for that, Varian would need to fully believe that he’s not a burden to her. Also, she wanted him to know that he is her family. Because she considered him her nephew. So if he wanted that scroll, she will get it.

“Alright, I should lead them out by the end of the day. It might take a little longer if they would be so slow as usual. I will leave them for a while to give you that scroll and get back so, stay here and don’t go anywhere. And if you hear anything coming, just hide.” She didn’t want to tell him to run if necessary. It would stress him out. It wasn’t a good moment.

“Okay. I’ll meet them as they enter the forest. Stay here.” For some unknown reason she was afraid that he would not want to just sit and wait for her.

She headed to the place where Varian told her he heard Rapunzel’s gang. He was not mistaken. She crossed the swamp through her small bridge and noticed the group of people struggling on how to get on the forest’s side. She just cut off the tree nearby and made a big path. Large enough for their caravan and horses. Eugene – if she remembered the name correctly – was saying something about going around the forest. She couldn’t let them do that. Not this time.

“I had no idea that people from Corona were such quitters.” They looked at her in surprise. She jumped of the tree and walked up to them.

“I can lead you through that forest. I told you I would stay around if you need help.” She had to sound convincing. Short Hair was very unhappy to see her. Same with Fishskin, as Adira preferred to call Eugene from now on.

“Well, thank you Adira but I think we can manage to get through that forest on our own.” He looked so confident. But Adira saw something else in his eyes. He was angry with her somehow. She couldn’t understand the hostility of those people. She wanted to help. All the time they seemed like her knowledge and skills were their punishment. When she used to travel with Hector and Quirin, they would always use their skills in the special way. They weren’t the best in everything. Every one of them had their strengths and weaknesses. They tried to fill that weaknesses with the strength of the other one. It was a team work. But princess’s friends didn’t seem like they understood that. Not yet.

“It’s the Forest of No Return. No offence but you could use some help here.” The man stepped back a little. The name of the forest scared him. But just a little. Rapunzel, Short Hair and Fishskin started to talk about their new situation ‘in private’. They weren’t making her job very easier. She walked up to them and interrupted their discussion.

“Well, I think you need me. Not many made out of here alive. And I am one of them who succeeded to get out in one piece.” They looked more interested now. She continued.

“The first time I crossed, I had nothing but a dagger and a handful of nuts. And I had bronchitis.” She managed to impress Earrings and probably convince the princess. Even Short Hair look surprised. It was good that they were impressed. But they didn’t know the whole story about that days. She wasn’t going to tell them. She didn’t even tell Varian. It was one of these dark stories. Yes, she prided herself that she did that but she still felt that terrible feelings. She was so scared back then. Not about the fact she was alone in the old forest but about Quirin and Hector. But it wasn’t the time to think about that. If they knew what a terrible story hid behind her words, they never came with her. She looked at the group and knew that would let her guide them. Rapunzel convinced Eugene and Short Hair. Adira sat at the top of the caravan and they went into the forest.

They weren’t very helpful though. As Adira tried to give them her map, Fishskin refused to use it. She was thinking about how to get the scroll. All of them were focusing at the forest but the caravan was still at sight and if Short Hair saw her sneaking around their things, she would not be happy. And that was the least thing she needed right now. She could get the scroll when they sat up the camp. After a while, they would have to. They would be hungry and tired. She could steal the scroll and leave them for a moment. With a little of luck, they would not get very suspicious.

After a while she learned that this would not be so easy. After Fishskin’s first big circle around the forest, he agreed to take her map but also lost their caravan. And the scroll with it. That complicated the matter. She would have to go with them further and hope they would find the carriage. Maybe it would take longer than she expected. Fishskin was against all her ideas. She knew he wanted what was best for his friends but he had to learn that he’s not the only one who can help them.

Finally, they stopped to rest. Adira started to think about her options. She could leave them here and look for the caravan herself. But the portal it fell into wasn’t any particular one. Just a portal that could lead to any other section. Or maybe… As these portals were annoying the most, it would probably send the caravan to the over side of the forest. It should the at the western border. She can go and check. But that would meat leaving Varian. Could she trust these people enough to leave them alone and hope they would stay here? Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight crackle behind her. Rapunzel and her friend didn’t seem to notice it. But she knew what was that noise.

“I’ll leave you for a moment. Be right back.” Short Hair’s gaze seemed to by a pair of daggers.

“You’ll leave us now? I thought it was dangerous here.” She had no time to deal with that girl now.

“I want to check if there are any threats near here so you don’t get in trouble again.” For once the girl didn’t say anything.

Adira went little deeper into the forest. She stopped and whispered.

“Why did you come here? It’s not safe.” Varian came out of the thicket he was hiding in.

“Why are you here?” She said that as calmly as possible but Varian still seemed scared. He didn’t look at her.

‘I-I’m sorry. I just… I had to…” He couldn’t spit it out.

“Did something happen in the camp?” He shook his head. Adira softened her voice.

“It’s okay. I believe you had a reason.” He wanted to talk to her about something. But they were too close to Rapunzel and her crew.

“Shall we go for a walk?” He nodded. They walked for some time. Varian seemed stressed out. And didn’t say anything. She was wondering what made him act this way. When they were far enough, she spoke.

“I must tell you there is a problem with that scroll. The caravan fell into a portal.” He still didn’t look at her but spoke up.

“I can look for it. I mean… I actually came here ‘cause I was afraid that they would get suspicious if you disappear for so long. I thought, I may come here so would not have to.” He said that so quietly, like he was afraid that she might get mad at him. But she was definitely not going to do that.

“Well, it’s not a bad idea. I think that the caravan should be at the western border of the forest. If you hurry you can make it before they get out of the forest.” He was confused. Probably didn’t expect her to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea.

“But get back to the camp as soon as you do that.” She said quickly. He seemed like he wasn’t sure what to think about that but smiled.

“Thank you. And…” He hesitated. Like he wasn’t sure if he should say that. “You don’t deserve to be treated by them like that.” She couldn’t hide that she was in shock. She didn’t expect Varian to care about that. She didn’t know he’s been listening for so long. She didn’t really put much attention to Short Hair’s hostility and whatever she thought of her. Yes, it was annoying sometimes but not like it would affect her in any way. And yet, Varian seemed to care about that.

“Don’t worry about that. They just can’t stand the fact that someone knows better than they do. They would learn it one day. And I know that I shouldn’t care about what other people say about me if I don’t care about their opinion. I only care about what people that mean something to me have to say.” She smiled. Varian seemed little relieved. She didn’t want him to worry about such things. He also shouldn’t care what people said about him as well. She didn’t know much about the rumors about him in Corona. Only the things he told her himself. It was probably much worse than she thought.

“Okay, you gotta go now. I won’t make them hurry.” She was about to get back to the others but turned back to Varian.

“And please, wait for me in the camp this time.” He looked little ashamed again.

“Are you okay with that? Me going for the scroll.” She smiled softly.

“I am. Now go, don’t waste your time.” He still stood there, trying to say something.

“Will you be okay? I-I mean Rapunzel and the others.” She didn’t know why he would want to know that but nodded.

“They’re not so bad. I can manage one afternoon with them.” Varian smiled and went into the forest. She felt that familiar fear seeped inside as she watched him go away. That feeling was still so strange to her but she was getting used to it. She couldn’t keep him in one spot forever.

When she returned to the group, they were ready to go. This time she didn’t walk so fast. She had to give Varian time to get that scroll. She could leave them to go on at the end of the forest. And then check on Varian. It should take some time to find their caravan if she won’t make them hurry. But all she was thinking about was Varian and if he will be safe. She would have to check if he’s not around when Rapunzel will reach the end of the forest. Maybe at least there would be no more trouble with the princess and her friends. She certainly hoped so.

+*+*+*+

Varian was so angry at himself. He should’ve stayed in the camp as Adira told him. But he just couldn’t. Some sort of fear froze him when he thought about what might happen. It was quite ridiculous of him. Adira was the best warrior he knew. And yet he was afraid. He wasn’t lying when he told her he wanted to help with the scroll. But it was mostly because he was afraid that something might happen to her if she did so. How silly of him. But he couldn’t help it. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that something bad was happening. He couldn’t let that happened. Not again. Never again. He didn’t want the only person that cared to get hurt. He didn’t trust the princess as he would like to. But he wouldn’t tell Adira about his fear. She would mock him. She thought there was no need to worry about that. She always said so.

He headed to the western side of the forest. The path was quite easy. There weren’t any of the dangerous sections on the way. He moved as fast as he could. He didn’t want to accidently meet Rapunzel next to her temporary wheel-house. Ha had to find that caravan faster than he thought it would take.

It turned out to be easier than it seemed. The caravan stood empty, Max and Fidella weren’t there. Portal had to take them somewhere else. He opened the door and went inside. The place looked very much like it was Rapunzel who decorated it. Everything looked cheerful and colourful. He still didn’t know how she managed to be so happy when his pain was indescribable. He was alone in Old Corona, while she was still in her castle, safe and with her friends. He lost everything back then. She didn’t even bother to visit him back in jail. Instead she went here. On a road trip. He felt terrible with that. Would she even think of him? Has she even bothered to thought how would he feel about her leaving? That everyone in the kingdom hated him. And the rumors about him would just get stronger. She left him twice.

He just checked the shelves, trying to leave everything in its place. He found what he was looking for in Rapunzel’s bag. The scroll was untouched. Just like he saw it last time. Quickly, he took his journal and started to note. He redrew most of the scroll and specific runes he hasn’t learned yet. He reminded himself about the notes he made back in Corona. When he had everything he needed, he wanted to put the scroll back but hesitated. He wanted to have it back. It was the main reason he sent Rapunzel for it. So, he could get it back. But they weren’t so stupid to believe they’ve lost it on the way. It was too important. He couldn’t take it now. Besides, they would probably accuse Adira for stealing it if they saw it’s gone. He put it back and leaved, checking if anyone’s coming. But there was no one to be found. Strange. He thought he would not make it by their return. He went back into the forest to the camp. All that time he was very nervous that Rapunzel will pop out of nowhere. But haven’t seen her. Maybe Adira’s already led them out. He should hurry to get back before she returns. She would be nervous that he didn’t come back yet.

He got to the camp without any trouble. Adira wasn’t there. He started to study his notes, when she ran up to him.

“Oh, you’re back. That’s good.” She tried to look as relaxed as she could but he knew she was worrying about something.

“Did something happen?” She nodded.

“Well, yes. These guys are completely not being helpful. Fishskin literally through them over one of sections. They’re probably at the beginning once again. But as path didn’t lead them to this one, I thought they might come here. Forest’s logic.” He didn’t expect her to go here and check on him.

“They didn’t come. And I haven’t seen them anywhere on my way here. And… shouldn’t you go after them?” She came closer to him. But not too close. She really respected his personal space. Usually he didn’t mind. He wasn’t a fan of a close contact either since the blizzard. But sometimes he was longing for it. Like he reminded himself of those moments when his dad hugged him or put a hand on his shoulder. But she wasn’t like that. Adira didn’t get use to people. And close contact. It wasn’t easy for her to feel relaxed while being too close to someone. She lived like for a long while. He had no idea how it’s like.

“Why would I? If there was a chance they could come here, I had to check if you’re okay.” He wasn’t sure what to say. She came back to check. She didn’t have to do that. But she did.

“I’m alright.” She smiled softly.

“That’s very good but I still think they might come here. Stay hidden, just in case. I’ll watch.” He took his things out of sight. He really didn’t want any of Rapunzel’s companions to come here. But Adira was right. Forest liked to annoy people. It would definitely lead a random traveler to this section. Or a group of travelers.

Even as Adira warned him about Rapunzel and the others and knew he was okay, she still seemed distressed. She was nervous since he told her about Rapunzel coming. Involuntarily, he sent her concerned look. And she obviously noticed.

“You want to know why I’m acting so nervously, don’t you?” Why did she always do that?

“No! I’m just-” He couldn’t find the words to tell her that he really did. She finished it for him.

“You’re curious, I get it. I haven’t told you ‘cause I’m not sure about that. And I bet you don’t know the answer either. But it’s about the Sundrop.” She got his attention with it. Well, the reason they were here was the Sundrop but she meant something else. She was about to explain, when a sound of foot steps came out of the wall of black fire near them.

“Hide. I’ll tell you about it later.” Reluctantly, he hid in the bush nearby and Adira jumped onto a big rock and sat on it. Eugene literally trough himself through the fire and landed next to the stone on which Adira was sitting. She gave him a look filled with disapproval. He dusted himself off. Adira got down form her spot and nodded at whatever the man said. But then he did something that Varian didn’t expect. He apologized to her. It hurt Varian as he heard it. He never got a chance to say sorry to Rapunzel for what he did to her but she never apologized to him. She had many occasions to do so. Eugene wasn’t there when Rapunzel let the guards through him into the storm but he also didn’t talk to him afterwards. Varian thought they were friends. He was willing to apologize to Adira whom he knew rather little but not to him? He looked away.

After a quick discussion, Eugene and Adira started to walk away. She said ‘I’ll be back soon’ soundlessly and gestured that he should stay here. He certainly hoped she would be back soon. He really wanted to hear what she had to say about the Sundrop.

The sun started to set and Adira hasn’t returned yet. Varian started to worry. Again. He wanted to go and look for her despite her warnings to stay in the camp, when she came out of nowhere, as she usually did.

“Okay, they’re out of here. And I don’t think they will like to come back soon.” That would be good.

“Where did they go?” He was curious where the forest has led them.

“To bat-spiders as you like to call them. I think they scared them enough. They haven’t really changed since I was here for the first time.” Varian didn’t know anything about Adira’s first trip to the forest. Only that would stay here in the meantime between her other journeys. She had to be very brave to go in here on her own. He would never dare to do that.

“You probably weren’t scared of them. You seem like they’re not much of a problem.” She looked at him in surprised and shook her head.

“Varian, I was terrified. Not just about the spiders or the forest itself. But… the whole situation.” She got sad. Sudden nostalgia painted on her face. He shouldn’t have mentioned it.

“It was one of our first missions. You want to hear? Take it as an… introduction to what I have to tell you about the Sundrop.” He nodded. She took a deep breath.

“It was one of our first trips away from the Kingdom. We just got our tattoos. And learned the price of it. There are villages nearby. It’s day trip on a fast horse. Well, we weren’t exactly welcome there. I told you about how some people treated knights like me.” He remembered that. She told him they were some sort of a challenge for the villagers. “We got into a fight and we weren’t so experienced yet. Hector got hurt. Rather badly. Our only option was to run. We were in a rush. To get out of there we took only one horse that was near and fled. But they didn’t let go and went after us. When we thought we were safe we stopped to take care of Hector. Then we saw them coming. We got on the horse with hope we can loss them. Get to another village and hide. But we were to slow. They would get us. Three of us were too much for one horse. And Hector would not be able to ride on his own if me and Quirin got hurt. I remembered about the forest to which even most skilled travelers were afraid to go to. These bandits would never go there. There was only one thing I could do to let Quirin and Hector get away. And save myself, with a little of luck. I whispered my plan to Quirin. He wasn’t very happy. Said something about ‘No’ and that I’m crazy but it did what I planned anyway. I told him to meet me in Vardaros and jumped of the horse right to the small river we were riding through. I made it look like I fell off so the bandits would take me as an easy target. I hoped to focus their attention on me. And I was right, most of them went after me instead of Quirin and Hector. I was on foot and had no weapon but a dagger. I ran as fast as I could to this forest. I knew they didn’t follow me there. Some of them went after Quirin and Hector but they were fasted without me. I couldn’t see anything further. It took me while to get a hang of this forest.” She looked around like she was remembering how it was to see it for the first time. “But I managed to do that. What I was worried about was that I didn’t know what happened to Quirin and Hector. I was in this forest and anything could happen to them. I also got sick from jumping into a cold river. I spent here a while. I made this map. But as soon as I go better, I went to Vardaros. I was so happy when I saw Quirin and Hector. They really waited for me there and they were alright. This whole thing taught me many things. I learned that I won’t always be able to go with them everywhere. And that it’s good to take the risk if there’s a chance to save them. Even if they deny it. And also, I found the forest a good place to rest from time to time. So, as you can see, I was rather terrified while I was here for the first time. Everyone is sacred of something, Varian. Never think otherwise.” They stayed silent for a while. Varian couldn’t get over the fact that the Brotherhood had such a difficult life. That sometimes they were hunted by some brutes twice as big as them. Had to live on their own in a forest.

He wanted to not ask her about anything so sad for her tonight but she owned his one more story. The one about the Sundrop. He didn’t have to say anything. She began her tale with a sad smile. He sat closer to her and listened.

“I know that, that the Sundrop and Moonstone must be reunited. But I’m not sure what effect it would have on the person that would combine them. It’s huge power. There have to be some consequences.” He was little confused by that. Yes, it was possible that the uniting of two things like the Sundrop and the Moonstone would release some sort of raw pawer. But about what kind of consequences was she talking.

“Do you mean some sort of big impact while they unite or-” She cut him off.

“I assumed worse. Like… well, I tried not to think about it too much. But it would not be anything small. It would be huge. It’s just too much for one person to take. As I was alone with my mission, I’ve never assumed risking life of someone else. Maybe with Rapunzel it would be different. Well, she was born with these powers, I have no idea how the Moonstone would react. But that is just a suspicion. I can’t say there should be no consequences with what they did to you but this… I’m worried that I’m sending those guys into a deadly trap.” That didn’t make any sense. Did she know that when she started to look for the Sundrop? Why would she do that if she knew there would be trouble with it. And such a big risk.

“B-but you said you were looking for the Sundrop for long time. Did you know that when you did so? What would you if you found it as a flower?” She stayed silent for a moment.

“I was willing to take that consequences.” Varian froze in fear. No, it couldn’t be true. She couldn’t just give up her life in the name of Moonstone that was bothering her for so long. He was no longer in control of what was happening. Fear didn’t let him think clearly. If she succeeded and found the Sundrop back then. What would his father do? Yet another person was would sacrifice herself in the name if those stupid rocks. He looked away and covered with his cloak. But Adira wasn’t finished yet.

“I was so angry that I didn’t found that flower earlier. You would not have to go through all of this. Quirin would be okay. None of people from other places would get hurt.” Varian closed his eyes.

“But I would never meet you.” She looked at him with shock.

“I wouldn’t know you. I bet that my dad would not be happy about that either. I’m glad you didn’t do it. I would not stand to lose someone else.” He curled up and Adira came loser.

“Varian, I’m sorry if what I said hurt you. I-I just thought you deserved to know.” She was right, he had enough of secrets. But that didn’t make him feel better in anyway. He hoped she would not have to take consequences for the Sundrop. He hoped that she was wrong and nothing would happen.

“I’m not mad that you told me. Just sad about it. I don’t want any of this to happen to you.”

“I’ve just never… I abandoned everything so no one but me could get hurt. I didn’t have anybody with me back then. I wasn’t that important to anyone. If something happened… no one would know.” He forced himself to look at her.

“But now you are my aunt. I would care if something happened to you.” She looked confused. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“I-I know. I just…” He smiled at her.

“I understand. You didn’t get used to it. I-I kindda feel the same.” She gave him that warm smiled. It calmed him down a little.

“I’ll do my best.” She meant to avoid using the word ‘promise’. But even if she did use it, he would believe her.

“Me too.”

It was late already. Today was a hard day. He was really tired. He laid down next to Adira and cuddled up in his blanket.

“Goodnight, Aunt Adira.” He wasn’t sure if she would let him to call her that. He held his breath as he waited for her so say something. But her expression softened and she seemed more relaxed.

“Goodnight, Varian.” The presence of someone who he could call a family made him feel better. He didn’t what to lose it. Not again.

+*+*+*+

Adira hasn’t felt this relaxed in a company for a long time now. She also never though about her idea this way. I could still hurt people she cared about. Even if they weren’t with her. Varian seemed to care a lot. She should’ve known better that it was very difficult for him. But there still was some good about that conversation. Now, he called her his aunt. She wanted to do her best to make him see the world in a bright colours again. To take care of him as much as she could. He was her nephew. Her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we finally got to Varian open up a little. And Aunt Adira is the best. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I'll post anything before Christmas so. Merry Christmas to you all if you celebrate and if you don't have a lovely time anyway.   
> Any thoughts about this chapter?


	8. The nightmares are also our thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a nightmare. Adira is trying to help to the village but it's just getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I’m late. But here it is. This chapter is short but it would be very meaningful in the future. Please, enjoy!

_The rocks. Again. Covering everything in their way._

_He runs. Then, he sees his father, trapper by these rocks. He can’t help him, he fails._

_Then, he sees his aunt. Covered by shadows. Sounded by the rocks. He cannot reach for her in time._

_The shadow falls over her and his dad. He screams their names. In vain. No one listens. No one cares._

_He can even her their voices anymore._

_He’s alone in the dark. Surrounded by the rocks that ruined his life._

Varian woke up suddenly. And wanted to scream. Tears run down his cheeks. The shadows of the nightmare still appearing before his eyes. He stopped himself from making any sound and looked around. Adira was sleeping next to him. He choked on his scream. Adira had very light sleep. It was strange that she hasn’t woke up yet. It was probably very early before the dawn. He laid closer to her and tried to sleep but couldn’t. every time he closed his eyes, he saw his nightmare again. He laid like that till morning. He didn’t understand why this happened again. He didn’t have any nightmares since they left Corona. Why now? Why couldn’t they leave him alone. He reminded himself about the sleepless nights he spent in his lab. He was so anxious and exhausted back then.

After a moment, his nightmare started to get to him even more. It all seemed so real. That it was all true. He wasn’t able to protect his dad. He couldn’t help him when he needed it. And he would not be able to protect Adira either. He was weak. What could he do if something happened to her? Adira was strong but also woundable. What happened to his dad was a good enough reminder that no one is so tough. He remembered the rocks from his nightmare again. He shook his head to take them away. If what happened to his dad would happen to Adira, to his only family… He couldn’t think about it. 

After who-knows-how long, Adira woke up and started to make breakfast. He covered himself with blanket so she would not notice that he cried. When he calmed himself, he got up.

“Hello. Hungry?” He nodded. He tried to look as normal as possible but in vain. Adira noticed he was anxious but didn’t say anything. They finished eating in silence. He could see that she looked at him slightly from time to time. Judging if she should say something or not. Lately, he really started to like talking to her but this time, it was different. He didn’t want to tell her about what he saw in his nightmare. It would bring the long-lost conversation about his dad. He could tell, Adira was very sad every time they talked about this. Varian wasn’t fond of it either. And now, the nightmare included her as well. He couldn’t talk about it. Like if he would say it out loud it would become true. And that was the least he wanted to happen.

He started to work on the scroll once again. He hasn’t done this so often lately. He preferred talking with Adira or simply looking at the nature around his. Seeing places Adira’s shown him. just being in her company. But he needed an excuse to not talk to her this time.

Ruddiger laid next to him. His company he didn’t mind. His fury friend seemed worried. But he couldn’t help Varian in any way. He doubted if anything could.

His notes about the previous piece of the scroll turned out to be very helpful, he finally got through one of the hardest runes to decode. But it still needed a lot of work. Though he was quite sure that this page contained the healing incantation. That meant he was correct and the piece he had contained the incantation of the Moonstone. He knew that its main powers were focused on destruction and decay. He was kindda worried about what could it be about. But there was another thing that bothered him, the third piece of the scroll.

They stayed in these forests because Adira wanted Rapunzel to find that page. She told him that it would be better if Rapunzel has it but they can ‘borrow’ it so would get more notes. He wasn’t sure what to think about it. Yes, he wanted that piece but giving it to the princess… But Adira was right. From what she said, the trip to the spire was nothing pleasant so, it would be better to let the others handle it. And he would be sure that the princess is busy and won’t pop out form nowhere to surprise him. When she was around, Adira preferred to have it under ‘some’ control.

he was wondering what could that scroll contain. Another spell? Maybe some other valuable information. He was curious. He really was. This scroll was one big mystery and he wanted to find out what it really was aside from the healing incantation.

He spent whole day on working. After training with Adira, he got back to his journal. He only took a break for small lunch. They didn’t have much food lately. Adira said there was a village nearby so, they probably should go and get some supplies.

It was late afternoon by now. While he was busy with the scroll, Adira walked up to him.

“Would you mind if I go and check around. The princess might be nearby so…” He wasn’t surprised she wanted to go. They set this camp yesterday’s evening so, she didn’t have a chance to look around yet. And if Rapunzel was around, they should know about it. Besides, she always asked him if he didn’t want her to go. He nodded.

“I don’t mind.” She took her sword and disappeared in shadows. She gave him one calm look before that. He was bothering her again. But he couldn’t help it. Every time he looked at her, he felt relieve but also fear. He was scared of his nightmare. He was distancing because of that. That fear started to take over his mind and mess with his thoughts. He couldn’t show that fear too Adira. He had to hide it.

+*+*+*+

Something was off. Adira could tell that since the first moment she saw Varian yesterday. He was scared of something, she had no idea what could it be. They didn’t meet any bandits yet so, that wasn’t it. Rapunzel wasn’t around lately either. Adira let her travel on her own. If they were still alive till this point, they should manage the rest of the journey. Probably. She didn’t think of anything that could make Varian so anxious. But he had that look on his face, while he was working and at their training. He was scared of something.

She went for a walk not only to check if the princess was around but to give him some time to think. Sometimes it helped but he didn’t need this lately. When she returned and he was still working, even more stressed than before, she knew it wasn’t a way this time. She had to talk to him. Only for her to know what was it all about. So she could find a way to help him. He really started to open up to her. And she didn’t want him to lose that. But what could she do? She couldn’t even give him some sort of help while she didn’t know what bothered him. She had to improvise.

Maybe she could take him to that village. They’ve never been to one at day, mostly at night or in the evenings. Maybe he should see some piece of normal world beside forests and fields. The one he grew up in.

She met the princess in the evening and told her to go to the spire. That should keep her busy for at least two days. If they were lucky enough, she won’t be in the village by that time. She could take Varian with her and have a ‘normal’ day. Maybe he was longing for his old life. She had really no idea. She fell asleep surrounded by that thought.

Today’s morning didn’t bring her much answers either. She started to make breakfast while Varian was still asleep. She didn’t want to wake him. He deserved to get some sleep. When he got up, he said something about ‘hi’ and then he was completely silent. Something was definitely wrong. After they finished eating, he started to write in the journal again. He was running out of blank pages. That was a maybe-reason for him to go to the village and buy a new one. She had to try, at least.

“We have to go to that small town and get some food. I though… you should come too. Would you like that?” He wasn’t answering for a while but nodded.

“Yeah, why not.” He didn’t seem very sure about his decision. But got up and walked to the village with her.

As they reached the village Adira wasn’t sure if taking Varian was a good idea. He seemed more anxious then before. Probably because they went here at day. They usually weren’t in such places and that time to not run into Rapunzel if she was around. But they were perfectly safe now. Rapunzel was in the spire with everyone else. Why was he so nervous? He hid his face in the hood of his cloak. Did she do something that hurt him? It was so strange to her, so unusual.

When it came to Quirin or Hector she would do something to cheer them up. She didn’t have to know what they were upset about exactly. She didn’t need any details to know what to do to make them feel better. Just the general content. But she always figured out what to do. She got better at that since the yellow-rocks accident. She didn’t want Quirin to find himself in such situation ever again. But she didn’t talk to they directly about their issues. At first, she did so to not be to ‘disturbing’. But it was mostly because she was afraid. She was afraid that she won’t be able to do the right thing or she would cause them more trouble. She didn’t start the conversation if they didn’t talk about it first. She wouldn’t make them talk if they didn’t want to.

But with Varian it was different. She knew that her brothers would know how to handle their problems and they would ask for help or advise if they need it. That’s how it used to be. But Varian was still a child. Alone for too long. From what she knew, he couldn’t even talk to Quirin about some things, about the rocks. Quirin must’ve gotten even less talkative since she last talked to him. Adira knew he only wanted to protect his son but it really caused that boy more stress. He didn’t know when to ask for help or maybe he didn’t know that she could help. Maybe even she wasn’t so sure about that. But she would do her best. However, if she wanted to help, she needed to know what was going on. She needed him to tell her. she didn’t expect him to talk about it very openly but just to let her know. She needed a subject to start this conversation. it wasn’t going to be easy.

They passed colorful buildings and fancy shops. The town seemed so… normal to her. Just people living their lives, bothering about their business. And not a problem of a dark force packed up in one single stone in one of the rooms of their home.

They stopped to buy some food. Varian preferred to stay outside with Ruddiger. He was writing in his journal. Now, he made it more harshly. Like he was angry. Adira really didn’t know what was going on with him. But what she knew was that anger didn’t come from nothing.

“Are there any blank pages left in this journal?” She asked as calmly as she could. He seemed like he didn’t expect her to ask about that. He looked quickly at the pages he had left. There weren’t many of them.

“Hmm… Well, only few.” He sounded so scared when he spoke. Adira smiled to not give him that worried look again.

“Maybe we can buy you a new one.” He looked at her and nodded. He quickly turned away. Ruddiger climbed on his shoulder and stayed there. Like he wanted to cheer him up.

The bookshop wasn’t exactly a common place to visit as it turned out. She and Varian were there completely alone. There was an old man, standing behind the counter.

“How may I help you?” He asked cheerfully.

“We’re looking for a journal. Nothing special.” The man started to mess with the thing in the shelf behind him. As he did so, she looked around the shop. It reminded her of a library in the Dark Kingdom’s castle. If she remembered correctly, she hasn’t really been to one since then. She’d thought she forgot the smell of the books. it reminded her of Quirin. He was the one interested in such things. More in the history books. Sudden nostalgia made her smile at this memory. Who thought that this would be the thing she remembered most clearly?

Old man turned back to them, holding a leather journal. Smaller than the one Varian had.

“This is the only one I have at the moment.” Adira took the journal and gave the money to the seller.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, sir.” She looked at Varian. He was examining one of the books. Nervously, he put it in its place just as met Adira’s gaze. She handed him the journal. He thanked the old man and they left the shop. Adira only managed to look at the book he put away. Collection of the fairytales.

They stayed in the village for dinner. When Adira asked Varian about it he just nodded. This time didn’t even bother to say something. What got into that boy? They ate in silence. Adira turned away to look at the town. It seemed so peaceful. She knew that if she looked closer, she could see small arguments between the locals. Little of their normal ‘drama’ and problems. But these problems were nothing in compere to what Varian was dealing with. Or what she’s been through. She didn’t really know how it was to live in such a quiet place. She was always on the run. In the forest or other places. She’s been in towns only to get some supplies or when it was raining really badly. Never for long. The Dark Kingdom wasn’t exactly a peaceful place. Sure, there were some more ‘normal’ days but it wasn’t the same. She loved living in the Dark Kingdom and in the woods but Varian didn’t know such life. He grew up in a small village, where everyone knew each other. The routine of a day was something common. He didn’t need worry about the place to sleep at night. She forgot how it was. Maybe a life of a traveler was too much for him. Maybe the sight of people living their lives was too much for him. She looked at him, he was lost in his thoughts. In his own world. Maybe the one he’s lost.

For her leaving her brothers was hard but the way she lived didn’t change. For Varian it was both of those things.

As they were leaving the place, he got even more nervous. He got upset about the smallest things, the details. On their way back, Varian got mad at some random kids that accidently got in his way and he was kicking stones on the road. That wasn’t good. He started to remind Adira of someone that used to act this way sometimes. And knew what that meant. But that wasn’t a very good news.

Varian seemed much like Hector when he was upset. And he was upset quite a lot before leaving the Dark Kingdom. And that meant he was angry and annoyed with literally everything. She’s never figured out what was he angry about. But what she was sure of, was that anger didn’t come from nothing. There were always other emotions that anger was trying to hide. Sadness, usually. Why didn’t she checked what was going on back then? As she thought about that, she wasn’t sure if she was ever a good sister to him.

They came back to their camp. After they were done with all the work, Varian immediately started to examine his new journal. As far away from her as he could. If she was going to leave this conversation for another day, that would just make it worse. As happened with Hector. After some time, she wasn’t able to talk to him as he was acting this way. They would just end up fighting about nonsense. Then she tried to avoid talking at all. And that wasn’t good thing either. They didn’t get along very well as they parted ways. She couldn’t let that happen to Varian. She couldn’t let him to close himself to others.

She didn’t think about it very often but now she realized how much she missed her brothers. Every time she remembered a mistake of her past, she thought about them and that she wished she could do some things different. She just missed them.

She took a deep breath and walked up to Varian.

+*+*+*+

Varian was stressed out. He had the nightmare again last night. And it was just scary. He couldn’t think about anything but it. The memories returned to him so quickly he wasn’t even sure it was possible. But it was.

The voice of his dad as told him to say but he run into the blizzard instead. Maybe he wanted to tell him about Adira and Hector. Maybe if he would just listen, he wouldn’t done such terrible things.

The memory of Old Corona appeared as well. He remembered how angry he was while he was attacking Rapunzel and the others. How silly of him, how could he? These thoughts didn’t let him be. The Queen Ariana’s face as he imprisoned her, that helplessness in Rapunzel’s eyes. Yes, he wanted her to feel what he felt when it happened to his dad but after a while, he knew it was wrong. He probably knew that even when he did so. He was just too weak to admit it. His miserable decisions and their consequences came back to him.

He also remembered how the people in Corona treated him after he ‘attacked’ the princes while the blizzard came. Some of them didn’t believe the rumors. Mostly his father’s friends. But people from the island didn’t bother to even meet him and then judge him, they just believe in what they were told.

And then there was Adira. That part of his nightmare was the worst. Mostly because it didn’t happen before. Not yet. He couldn’t stand the sight of the only person he had left in danger. He couldn’t watch as he failed again. He tried not to think about it. But Adira wasn’t exactly helping him.

He was aware that she tried her best to cheer him up but it just reminded him of how much trouble he coasted her, how much he’d lost if something happens to her. While they were in the village, he barely stopped himself from running away somewhere where he would not hurt anyone else.

He also reminded himself of his life in Old Corona. He kindda missed it. Not all of it but some part. He missed the feeling of sleeping in his own bed instead a camp. He missed his house and his room. He even started to miss his lab. Despite all horrible memories he had from there. Adira told him he would get used to life of a traveler and she was right. Even thought it still hurt, it became slightly easier to bear. But she also told him that losing someone is completely different story. That it would take time. And she was right here as well. But his nightmare didn’t help.

He felt angry all the time. It wasn’t like he was particularly mad about something. It was just what happened after he tried to not show his fear and sadness. But also helplessness. He didn’t mean to be rude but it just happened. He was angry at his notes, then at himself for being angry. Over and over. He didn’t like the direction it was going for. And the worst part of this was the fact that he knew he shouldn’t be angry but he was. He perfectly knew what would happen if he won’t stop acting this way. And yet he did nothing.

He was making fresh notes in his new journal, when Adira made that face and sat next to him. he knew that expression by now. She wanted to tell him something and it wasn’t one of those ‘normal’ talks.

_Oh no, no, no, not now, please._

He wanted to scream that. His whole body wanted to run away. But he remained in his place. Tensed and scared but remained. She gently closed his journal when he looked at her.

“Varian, can we talk for a moment?” That wasn’t a question to which he would answer no, of course. Well, he could but what would it be next? They would get back to that later. Adira would not start this conversation if he didn’t agree to talk. But he nodded. He couldn’t trust his voice.

“I’m sorry, that I’m saying you this but I think I have to.” She stopped there for a second. Like she wanted to stop the time by doing so. “You’re not talking since yesterday. You barely eat and I don’t know what is this about. Are you scared of something? If you are, just please, tell me. I-I just don’t understand it. It happened so suddenly I’m not even sure what could it be.” He really wasn’t sure what to say. The truth? How would his aunt take the fact he’s scared of something bad that might happen to her because of a stupid nightmare? Lie, not likely. He would not lie to her. he remained silent then.

“Varian, please, talk to me. If this is something about your dad you can tell me. I’ll understand-”

“No, you won’t!” He should not have said that. And yet he did. Despite both his mind and his body were screaming that it’s just stupid. And yet he continued with his stupidity. “You weren’t there! You can’t understand what I felt back then. You came to Old Corona because you’ve heard about the Sundrop. Would you go there and check if you didn’t? Would you go there just to see me and my dad? You can’t know what I feel!” What was he doing!? That were long forgotten wounds. He didn’t think about that at all in last weeks. Why would he open them? But it just came to him when he was angry. For nothing and everything at the same time.

But he wasn’t angry about it. He didn’t mean to. It just took advantage of his emotions that he couldn’t control and showed up. Right on time to make him feel even worse than he already was. But he couldn’t stop himself from yelling.

“I would be alone for much longer. I felt like no one in the whole world cared if I would die or not. You didn’t come there when he got in that amber. You weren’t there when tried to attack Rapunzel. You… I just…” He said some things that didn’t make much sense. Just slipping through his mouth as he was angry. He managed to ‘calm’ himself. As much as it was possible. He was still shaking from fear and anger. He wrapped his arms around his knees. He couldn’t look at Adira. What was she thinking of him after he said that in her face? The thing was that he didn’t really meant to. He didn’t want to hurt her. And how was he going to tell her that?

He waited for her to start yelling at him or simply go away to leave him here. But she said something completely different.

“You’re right.” He couldn’t believe his ears but still didn’t look up. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have leave you and Quirin. I should’ve gone there without hearing about the Sundrop. I’m sorry that you felt this way. But I can ensure you, that you’re weren’t alone. I won’t leave you like that again.” Why was she apologizing? Why did she always find a peaceful way out of his moods?

“W-why aren’t you angry with me? Why aren’t you yelling? I said horrible things. I-I didn’t-”

“I know. You didn’t mean to. But I know that sometimes people just need a moment to tell that they’re angry. In this or other way. And as I’m the only person here, I have to listen. I could get angry if you would tell something that would really accuse me of something I didn’t do. But everything you said was right. It was my mistake. And it doesn’t matter if you meant to say it or not. It was on your mind. And it was there for a reason.” They looked at each other for a while. His aunt really didn’t seem angry with him. Just sad. Sad about what happened. But this conversation wasn’t done yet.

“But I also know, that this kind of anger doesn’t come form anything. I just want to know what made you feel so… scared.” She cared. Varian knew that. He must’ve saddened her enough today. Was it really worth to tell her about that? But he said enough of stupid things.

“I had a nightmare.” He whispered. He wasn’t even sure if she’s heard that. But she did. And she became much concerned than before.

“You’ve never told me you had nightmares.” She sounded more like she was surprised that he decided to hide that from her. But that really seemed the beast option. Well, he wasn’t really good at making such choices, was he? He looked away again.

“I didn’t, not since we left Corona. I was quite surprised, if I may say that. I forgot that feeling. I didn’t think it would ever return. I forgot how it was to be scared this way.” He recalled the picture of his dad and Adira. He shook his head. “It was… it was so…” He couldn’t just tell her about it. He was about to excuse himself, but she interrupted him.

“You don’t have to tell me about it, if you don’t want to.” She added quickly. “The fact that you had nightmare is more than enough. Just… I the future, if you have such nightmare again, just tell me. We don’t need to talk about it but it would really help me to figure out what’s going on. I can find a way to help you. Or just to make your mind busy over something else that this. Please, don’t hide it from me. I once knew someone who tried and it wasn’t really well between us in the end. So could you try to tell me if something happened. Okay?” He nodded.

“Yes, I will.” His voice was still uncertain and weak from his earlier outburst. Adira knew how he felt right now. She seemed much calmer as she knew about his nightmare. She smiled warmly.

“Alright, as that’s clear now… What would you say about a trip? I know one beautiful place I think you’d like to see. We can go there tomorrow, it’s near here. And we’ll be back to see if Rapunzel got that scroll.” He smiled. Now, that he didn’t have to hide the fact that he was scared and tired he felt better somehow. He didn’t have to see Adira’s concerned look. And she no longer had that question in her eyes as she looked at him. So the perspective of seeing something with her but without that constant fear seemed nice.

“Sounds great. And… thank you Aunt Adira.” He didn’t know what else could he do for her to make up for his words. Even thought she said she’s not angry, he could hurt her by saying so.

The rest of the afternoon they spent in their camp. Varian didn’t stay completely silent but was much talkative either. Still ashamed form his behavior. But also relieved. He felt good that when he told Adira the truth. Though happy that not the whole truth. He didn’t think he was ready to tell her what his nightmare was exactly about. It didn’t bother his so much but still appeared in his thoughts from time to time. He was still afraid. Not only that he would not be able to help his aunt but also that _he_ could hurt her. Or he could be the reason she would get in trouble. He pushed that thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about it. He wanted to enjoy that warm afternoon, without any more troubles.

+*+*+*+

Adira was surprised that Varian had nightmares. And she was angry that she hasn’t figured it out by herself. She used to be good at this when it came to Hector. She knew when he had nightmares. She didn’t have to know about what they were. She just found something to do. Mostly it was dueling. To keep his mind busy from it. And it usually worked.

She didn’t have nightmare herself very often so she forgot how it was. How it was to be afraid of your mind’s projections. Of thoughts pushed to the very back of the mind. But it seemed to be quite a lot for Varian. His memories were still fresh. He acted like the day she met him. Scared and furious. Whatever bothered him had to be something terrifying.

There were few times when Hector told her about his nightmares. Mostly when they were little but also after what happened to them as they experimented with the rocks. And she was terrified with what he told her. Quirin had probably the same but he didn’t show it. She wasn’t sure what could she do if Varian told her about his nightmares.

But till he didn’t, she would try to help him deal with then the way she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! We will get back to that nightmare later. Though it would be pretty much more intense so, be prepared.   
> Any thoughts about it?


	9. A 'happy day' doesn't have to be just happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Varian’s first birthday spent so far away from his home. But even though the circumstances are not so decent, Adira will do anything she can to make the boy happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is not as dramatic as the last one but I had to give Varian and Adira some time without that much troubles. Please, enjoy!

Sometimes Varian had difficulty with guessing what exactly provoked Adira to do certain things. Like for example the fact that they were currently sailing through the sea.

When Rapunzel decided to go by the path the rocks shown her, she chose to go by sea. And then Varian and Adora had two options. Sailing, of course and the path by ground. If they went by land they wouldn’t have to worry about the princess. They could do what they want and don’t look around if she’s somewhere near or mostly likely in trouble. Well, there was also a problem of certain people they could meet on their way. Adira said that area was full of bandits. She used to have some great adventures with them once.

The path by sea wasn’t much safer either. The sea was dangerous in itself. And there came the possibility of meeting Rapunzel. Not so big but still. And there were pirates. Adira didn’t seem like she had some troubles with them but who knew? There was also no way of getting a boat. Not any of which Varian would know.

But that decision seemed pretty easy to Adira as she heard that Varian has never sailed before. He has been on boat once but it wasn’t much of sailing. She seemed very surprised by that. ‘How is that even possible? Did Quirin never took you? You lived so close to the sea! When I was your age I could only dream of that possibility. Is was quite far to any lake so we could practice.’ That were her final words. He didn’t expect her to be so passionate about this. It surely meant a lot to her as she was the knight in training.

They stopped in a small port town and Adira went to look for some sort of transport. Before that they rented a room for few days so they would have a place to stay in case they didn’t find anything. Though it didn’t happen.

Adira made a deal with an owner of a small boat. It turned out that he has sold this boat to someone and had to transport it to him as it was the part of a deal. Though he was very busy in the town and had no time to make the deadline. Adira offered that she and Varian can rent the boat and give it to its owner. They didn’t have much money so it seemed fair. They could use a boat while doing a favor to that man. He seemed sceptic at first but agreed. Some people from is crew were sailing to the port to which the boat was supposed to get. But the man still wanted to make sure Adira would return the ship and not steal it. As an insurance they agreed that Andy and Ella would go with them. Varian wasn’t a fan of the idea but it turned out that Andy and Ella won’t be the only animals on that ship. The sailors were mostly working with transporting animals, and none of the animals they brought from the last trip seemed hurt. That calmed him down a little. As they also gave them some money.

They left the day after that. In the morning Adira prepared their supplies and they were ready to go. Varian was scared at first. He wasn’t sure of sailing was something for him, he didn’t admit it very often but he was quite messy sometimes. That wasn’t particularly useful on a boat. Though Adira promised to teach him how to sail. That made him little excited.

And that’s how it happened. First week Varian spent on learning where particular ropes were located and what they were for. He kindda messed it up but soon corrected. Making knots however seemed quite easy. He used some of them to make various traps so that wasn’t completely new for him, it felt good to know at least something about it.

It surprised him how well he felt on a boat. It was strange at first but after two days it seemed completely normal. Adira said he was lucky, most people had much more difficulty with getting a hang of life on a boat.

Adira showed him how to know the directions if the compass would be broken or something. She showed him how to put the sails and generally everything. But his sailing lessons didn’t mean that she would not train him and training on a boat was even more difficult than on the ground. He learned how to maintain balance while standing on the solid ground but this was a lot harder. Adira said that’s good. That if one trains on more difficult conditions he would do better in any others. After many fails and meeting his face with the board, he finally started to get a hang of it. Practicing on a small, moving surface, such as boat, seemed quite helpful.

But aside of training they also had some time to relax. He found sailing relaxing in general. He didn’t get seasick, much to his surprise. And the sound of waves was calming. He felt like he was in a very different reality. So free. He was glad Adira decided they should take the path by sea.

He found that unexpected that he liked Adira’s, sometimes a little strange, behavior so much. The way she talked to him, trained him, just the simple presence of her. Not always it was clear what exactly she meant but she was there for him and he really started to acknowledge that more. He didn’t find himself this relaxed next to someone since his dad. He left much closer to her.

He didn’t know Adira as long as his father but sometimes he was wondering if he didn’t know her better. He felt closer to her as much as to his dad but he was curious, what it would look like if he was more opened to him.

Adira never denied him an answer. She always talked to him. He knew that there were subjects she would not like to talk about and he tried to avoid them. But if he mentioned one of them, she would always find something to tell him, she didn’t keep so many secrets. Keeping some secrets was okay to Varian but not the whole life. And he knew more about his father’s life from Adira rather then from him. He was thinking about how it would be if his dad wasn’t so closed to others.

But even though Varian liked Adira very much and trusted her much like his dad, he wasn’t sure if he could tell her what day it was tomorrow. Apparently, his birthday. He hasn’t been thinking about it lately. And there was no time or reason to tell Adira about it. He wasn’t exactly in a mood for celebrating. He was aware that this would be his first birthday without his dad. He had no idea what would Adira do, if she knew. When used to spent his birthday in Corona, he and Quirin would have a cake and usually do something what Varian wanted to. He has never run out of ideas for that. It used to be a quiet day. Just with him and his dad. But now it was completely different. Now he would spend his first birthday with his aunt.

Maybe she deserved to know. She’s done so much for him that he owned her honesty. That was a difficult decision. But he could at least find out in what kind of mood she was today. Then he could tell her or not.

He found her looking at the horizon. Searching for something. She had that look often lately. She was an excellent sailor but she didn’t seem to be so much into it. Much like with her riding skills. She was the best rider Varian met but she claimed that it’s not her favorite thing to do. Seemed that with sailing was the same. He came to her and after a brief conversation he decided to ask her about it. In a curious way.

“You know, I’ve never asked you who taught you how to sail.” She saddened. Looked away for a second and pressed her hands against the rail. Oh, a delicate subject. He regretted that he asked but she answered.

“Quirin, he was better at this then any of us. He taught me everything I know about it.” He seemed confused but Adira just smiled in response.

“Oh…” He wasn’t sure how to react. It must’ve been very hard for her to remember all the things his dad taught her when he was gone. It also seemed strange to Varian. This was his father’s knowledge. Maybe one day he was going to tell him about it.

They talked for a while but Varian was still sad. Maybe the news about his birthday would make Adira feel more terrible than she already was. He should not tell her today. Maybe tomorrow. He would just mention it slightly so, she would not have to put to much attention to. But knowing her, he could expect anything to happen.

+*+*+*+

Adira didn’t feel good lately. It wasn’t about the sea because she loved it but about Quirin. She really didn’t want to make that expression when Varian asked her about it but she just didn’t expect it. And she didn’t have a habit of hiding her feeling from him when he directly asked and it just happened. But she couldn’t help it, it was stronger than her, she didn’t sail much after she parted ways with her brothers but remembering every single thing Quirin has taught her just made her feel nostalgic.

And now she was going to pass that knowledge to her nephew. When she heard the he didn’t sail for real just once in his life, she had to show him how it was like. She wanted to make him feel closer to Quirin as she felt while she was sailing. She could remember him showing her how to pull the ropes or take care of sails as she was doing it now. Sometimes people just felt close to someone while doing things they were taught by them. Not always, of course. Some skills become so personalized that people just don’t remember where did they come from. They don’t remember who taught them. But sometimes they do. Like they just didn’t make these skills something of their own. They do them exactly the way they were told. And feel closer to their former teacher. Adira loved it, when she was good enough sailor and didn’t need Quirin’s help anymore. They were sailing together, reading each other’s thoughts. It was amazing.

She had no idea if Varian would feel the same but she had to try. She also wasn’t sure if Quirin would have a chance to show him anywhere soon. These were one of that ‘dark thoughts’. She preferred them not to bother her very often.

Though there was something else that bothered her mind.

She usually didn’t bother to learn the names of people she didn’t feel especially attached to. She referred to most people by nicknames. It seemed easier for her, not just about remembering the names but it wasn’t that hard when she left them if she started to feel close to them. So she only called persons dearest to her by their real names. As well as people she respected.

With remembering dates, it was similar. She only knew the ones that were most important to her, why should she remember others? And these dates were usually birthday anniversaries or something like the day she got her tattoo. And among these dates were particular one that bothered her. Varian’s birthday. And it was tomorrow. She managed to remember that day despite the years that passed. She still remembered the letter from Quirin in which he told her about that.

But now, she wasn’t sure what should she do about that. She didn’t know if Varian would like her to do anything, though she thought he deserved at least something. She wasn’t sure if he remembered about it at all. So much has changed in his life that she wasn’t sure if he had time to thought about this. She, however, did remember her first birthday spent without her brothers. Like it was yesterday.

_She woke up. She’s thought about it yesterday but fell asleep before she could get to any conclusion. It was her birthday. And it was a sad day. And she had no idea how was she suppose to feel. How was she suppose to spend it? She was alone, unlike on any other day like this one before. She felt alone. Maybe even more alone then before. It hurt to remember all the good time she spent with people close to her, while being completely anole. With no one to talk about or simply spend time with. What kind of birthday was it?_

_She washed her face in a nearby stream. Maybe she should just live it as any other day she’s spent so far. Just go somewhere and forget. But she wasn’t that type of a person. She wanted to remember, even if it hurt. Memories were the only thing she had left, after all. Every one happy memory seemed sad but also made her feel something. Now, she was longing for it. She missed her brothers. But also knew that one day, she would remember the same thing and smile. She wished to remember every single detail._

_When she was finished, she got back to her camp. She decided to spend the day here. It was quiet and peaceful. And kindda pretty. No one came here in a long time. She laid down on the grass and tried to relax. It wasn’t easy with her memories showing up in her head all the time but she managed through it eventually._

_Later she took a walk around the forest. nature calmed her down, though she was still missing something. Or someone. She came back. She spent almost whole day in the woods. She went to the stream to get some water. And there was a surprise waiting for her as she returned. A raven was standing on a rock near her bag. The note tied to his leg. She knew what that meant._

_Ravens were creatures of the Dark Kingdom. They knew who was from there or more, who was a knight. She knew only one raven that acted more… eccentrically than others. Few weeks ago, she got a letter from Quirin delivered by a bird. She was glad when she knew that he found a place where he felt good. That he had something that made him happy. She wrote him back. Without mentioning much about her searching for the Sundrop. He wasn’t a fan of the idea. She just told him that she left the tree as well. She also gave him few addresses of places she could say she visited quite often. And trusted people living there enough to know they would give her that letters. He could send a letter to one of them, if the raven would not be able to find her._

_But she didn’t expect to get a letter today. She really didn’t. It hasn’t even crossed her mind. And a bird was staring at her, waiting to be freed from a piece of paper. She untied it gently and opened. Quirin did remember about her birthday. Aside from the wishes, he also wrote about what was his new home like. And about a woman he’s met. He did mention her in his previous note but it wasn’t anything specific. He seemed to like her. It felt nice to hear some good news. And Adira was so happy. She thought he would be to busy to remember. He lived a new life now. But he was still her brother after all._

_She took a page from her journal (intended mostly for writing letters or so) and wrote him back. She caught herself smiling while looking at her brother’s letter. When she was done, she tied a note to bird’s leg and let him flew away. He would know that way back._

_After a moment, another bird appeared. It wasn’t a raven. It was a hawk. And hawks didn’t sit neat to a random person without a reason. He had to be trained by someone. Some who got along with animals so well that managed to tame him._

_Hector._

_But this message Adira was afraid to read. She hasn’t talked with her brother after she left. He wouldn’t want to talk to her. She also didn’t write him any letters. She was scared of his reaction. Or what he would say to her, she knew she made him hate her for what she’s done. What could he want to say to her?_

_She was staring at the letter for a while. The bird was glaring at her as well but didn’t seem impatient and nervous. He was just a messenger. After a long while, she untied a letter from bird’s leg. It was thicker that it seemed. Thicker than a letter from Quirin. She opened it. She read a note first. It was rather simple. A birthday wishes and some news from the Tree so it wasn’t much. And yet she was staring at the letter with tears in her eyes. The two letters seemed to be the best thing that she got lately._

_There was something else at the bottom the card the letter was packed in. The golden hair bands. Very similar to the ones she wore. With a difference that they were old and damaged from years of using. They weren’t new when she got them. The ones form Hector were new and shiny. Very pretty. She put them into her braid and looked at her reflection in a small mirror. She had no idea that one can feel so much joy and sadness at the same time._

_She put the hear beads aside and wrote back to Hector. A short note, without mentioning the Sundrop of course. Just so he knew she was okay and glad he remembered._

_When the hawk flew away, she laid on the ground and looked and the stars. She was wondering what could Quirin and Hector do right now. Her hand instinctively went to a collar of her tunic and touched a pendent of a neckless. She crafted it few weeks after she left. It was simple golden oval with Dark Kingdom’s emblem on its front. A small thing. She usually kept it under her collar or in her bag. She hasn’t shown it to anyone. But there was something inside the neckless. A picture of her and her brothers. A small picture she drew once and kept in her journal which she didn’t really used. She cut it in a fitting shape and put inside the neckless._

_Now she took it off and opened. While looking at it she felt less alone, somehow. It helped her remember good times. Deal with her loneness. It helped her feel better._

_This was a very strange birthday but it seemed like she would have to get use to it._

She shook her head and the memory flew away.

In was getting late so she told Varian to get some sleep. She would sleep tomorrow, if the sea will be calm enough. But the quiet seemed good to let her think. What could she do for Varian? When she was child, they would spent their birthdays in various ways. First, doing something what the person liked the most, in Adira’s case mostly fencing and running in the woods. But the evening it all was the same. Playing in their workshop. 

But she was sure Varian spent his birthday in a very different way. And they were on a boat. She didn’t have a gift she could give him. Or maybe she could craft something from the food they had. But that was not much. She wanted to do something more. She will come up with something eventually. Instinctively, she reached for the neckless in her pocket, she wasn’t sure if she should do something that would remind him of his home in Old Corona or something else. But already knew what would be her gift for him.

+*+*+*+

Varian was nervous. He woke up early in the morning but laid still in his bed for a while. Thinking. What should he tell Adira? She deserved the truth that’s for sure but how was he supposed to tell her about it? He couldn’t just pop up in front of her and say it. Maybe in the evening, while they’ll have dinner. That seemed a suitable time. It would be late so, she won’t be thinking about it for long. This day would soon be over.

He knew he was just trying to put it off but it wasn’t a pleasant thing to talk about. Well, it should be. He was always very happy about this day back in Corona. But since the blizzard many things were not as happy as before. Including his birthday. He decided to act as normally as he could and went on board.

He found Adira standing close to the rail, looking at the horizon again. It was quite chilly in the morning breeze. She noticed him and greeted with a smile. He walked over to her and leaned against the rail. He felt cold morning wind on his face.

“It’s going to be a quiet day.” Adira said with some sort of enthusiasm. Well, it was always a good new when it came to sea. The weather could be really traitorous. It was less changeling that in the mountains but still changed fasted than on the land. It took Varian some times to get use to it. But this time Adira seemed sure that it really was going to be a nice day. He felt relieved. At least the weather was not going to be a problem.

“Come on, we’ll have breakfast below deck.”

To Varian’s surprise, Adira was really relaxed. That wasn’t a very stressful day of her, he was still forgetting that. But talking to Adira made him feel relaxed as well. He soon forgot about what day it was today. Nice feeling.

The conversation changed from one subject to another and soon Adira was telling a story of how once she and Hector were running around the castle at night when they got lost on their way to the kitchen. She told it was one of their first trips for food late at night. It was such a funny thing to hear about. What could kids do while stressed about someone who could caught them while lost in a big castle. They were laughing for few minutes.

Then Adira asked Varian to leave her for a while so she could get some sleep. He nodded and quickly went upstairs. He wanted to let her rest. She didn’t seem tired but she surely had to be. She was sleeping very little since they were on sea.

So he had few hours to prepare how was he going to tell her. he found it strange that it was so difficult for him. The sea was calm, just as Adira said it would be. He started to translate the fragment of the scroll that, thanks to Adira, he managed to see for a while. For long enough to make a copy in his journal. Adira said that his drawings were amazing. He’s never looked at it this way. For him they were just sketches of new machines or traps. Sometimes however he drew different thing. On the corners of the pages, things that just came across his mind. Adira kindda admired them. She said he was talented. That made him proud. It was good to surprise her with something. And to hear a praise from her.

He didn’t come up with anything useful so he started to redraw a sketch of his old trap. It didn’t really fulfill its purpose and was a rather bad idea but with few corrects it would do just fine. He didn’t have anything to test if his current idea would work but it felt good to work on something he already knew and once liked. It wasn’t like before when he wrote, sometimes, completely random things or was struggling with translations of the scroll. Just to keep himself busy with something. To focus on something else. Now, he was doing it because he really wanted. He hasn’t return to alchemy yet but he was happy to work with more ‘manual’ things.

He was done with his work (in a journal and on the boat) just in time when Adira walked over to him.

“Oh, you’re done. Great, now training but later, I’ll have something to show you.” She was very cheerful. What could she have to show him though? Varian put down his journal and followed her. After they finished training, they sat on the floor and Adira pulled a box of cards out of her pocket.

“I’ve never shown you how to play these. And didn’t have any worthy opponents since Hector so I’ll do my best to teach you. Hector would’ve done it better, he was always better at this. But don’t tell him I said that.” She added quickly, but it really seemed like she did admire his skills. Well, Hector was probably impossible to be beaten at this. Adira seemed to know what she was doing and she was quite good at this. Varian understood the basics of the game but it still needed a lot of practice. Though he found it relaxing and funny. He didn’t know why hasn’t he tried to play cards before. After they finished this strange but funny lesson, Adira asked him how was it going with the scroll. He showed her what he already had, that wasn’t much so she looked at the sketch of a trap he was working on.

He had no idea how did it happen but he started to explain to her how it works. He’s been explaining such things to other people before but there were two types of them. One that didn’t care what he was talking about and usually made him stop in the middle of his lecture, or the second that listened to him but after he finished still did exactly knew what he was talking about. But after some time, he learned how to talk about his work. Not too much of those ‘science things’ because they would never understand and he tried to make it familiar to them. Somehow. Though he was still nervous that he would just made Adira bored or annoyed with him.

But Adira seemed to like way he talked. After he was finished, she said that some machines in the Dark Kingdom had very similar form. That interested him, he’s never thought that there could be any sort of this machines in the there. Adira explained how did they work. It turned out their main purpose was to help to fix buildings or so. Well, there was a lot of damage. Varian thought that the mechanisms Adira described were quite primitive but had some little things that made the element useful.

He was surprised how calm Adira was while he was telling her about engineering. It wasn’t any of her interests. He tried to limit all the ‘useless’ information but she still listened. That was a good feeling.

But aside from machines, there were also these side-drawings. Once again Adira looked at them with curiosity and they started to talk about them. Their conversation soon turned into a game. Varian described a thing he had in mind and Adira drew it. Then they switched and he was the one who was drawing. It was very funny. Adira was quite good at drawing, even if she wouldn’t admit it. Her drawings were much better than the ones Varian saw in his dad’s journal but not as good as his. It was a nice way of spending the afternoon. Adira told him that people in the Dark Kingdom used to play something similar. As the reality could be tough to bear, they tried to lighten it by drawing things that were more pleasant.

Unfortunately, Adira had one another thing she wanted to teach him. And that was geography. She wanted him to know where laid particular places and why he should or shouldn’t look for help or rest there. She told him that it was very useful knowledge and it might safe his life one day. It saved hers at least.

It wasn’t very hard to learn it but not very pleasant. He remembered which of the places were safe and which were not but it was harder to memorize where they were. It was much bigger than a simple forest. Adira said that if he would practice it every day it would become easy. She was probably right but it was still difficult. So while he was struggling over the map of the northern coast, Adira made them some sandwiches for lunch.

In the evening it started to get cold so Adira went to get some blankets. And Varian knew he should tell her what day it was today. He was wondering how would she react but he was hiding enough thing from her, that wasn’t a big deal, right. Just his birthday.

When she returned, he noticed that she was hiding something behind her back but that didn’t matter at the moment.

“I have something to tell you.” She sat on the floor next to him. “It’s nothing very important and I doubt you would want to know but, ymm… it’s my birthday today.” He waited for her to said something. She smiled and seemed much more relaxed then before.

“Oh, I’m so happy you told me about it but… This might surprise you a little but I already knew.” She was right, he was surprised indeed. Why did she always know about such things? As she saw his probably very hilarious expression she continued.

“I wasn’t sure if you remembered or if you would like to. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you earlier.” He managed to recover from his shock and shook his head.

“No, no, it’s okay. I mean, I wasn’t sure if I should tell you either. It’s… weird, it’s it? But how did you know.” She laughed.

“Well, there are some things that you just don’t forget. No matter how far, or for how long one travels. And I’m glad you told me about it first. I wasn’t exactly sure if you would want to celebrate this day somehow.” With this she was right. He wasn’t sure how to spent this day. Not anymore. He just realized she tried to make him happy for the whole day. When she did so, he really forgot about what day it really was. Like she was knowing the same thing she smiled.

“Despite I wasn’t sure about many things, I made this for you.” She showed him the thing she was hiding behind her back. It was a lantern. Similar to the ones people in Corona used to make but slightly different. It was in a creamy colour but more purple and oceanic blue. Adira decorated it with small glass crystals that Varian had no idea from where she got them. He wasn’t sure how did she manage to make it with just the things they had on the boat. But he should get used to the fact that Adira knew how to surprise. Also, there was no sun on it as it used to be in Corona but a Dark Kingdom’s, comet-like emblem. Adira had to give it a significant thing after all. It was quite beautiful. He blinked to chase the tears away. Adira handed the lantern to Varian.

“Have I told you that there was a festival in the Dark Kingdom, just once a five years.” She did mention something about it but it wasn’t very detailed. She continued. “That was the only day during these five years when people could see the fireworks. And even though it was supposed to be for the occasion of the Moon’s holyday, I’ve always thought that each person watching them was thinking about their very own dreams. Everyone made their own wish or promise. At least I did. I heard about the similar custom in Corona. That you used to release these lanterns for the sake of the princess, I think everyone of you had their own dream in mind that you whished for while watching these lights. And I thought it would be something I could do for you so, you could remember you home but also something of your own. Something you choose. For the sake of no one else but you.”

He was staring at Adira’s gift. She was right though. Varian did make wished as he saw the lights floating in the sky. It was like that since he was born. It wasn’t just for the memory of Rapunzel but he thought that it gave some sort of hope to everyone in the Kingdom and not only to king and queen or Rapunzel. It was a day for everyone to remember the things they hold dearest. When he was little, he often thought about his mom. But now, he had no idea what could he whish for. But he knew about what he was remembering.

Adira gave him a match and he lit the lantern. He came to the rail and let it flew away, he watched as the purple light of the lantern plays with the colours of the sunset. He was thinking about his dad and his life in Old Corona. And for the first time these memories brought him some sort of joy instead of pain or longlines. He was happy he could remember those things, the time he spent with his dad. But he also thought about Adira and the time he spent with her. She’s been so kind to him since she met him in Old Corona. She was his aunt and he was glad that she was with him today even though his dad was not.

When they were done watching, they sat next to the wall. It was quite cold now.

“I have something else to show you.” She reached to the back of her neck and untied a small ribbon. Varian’s never saw her wearing a neckless before but that was what she gave him. It was in a colour of dirty gold and had the Kingdom’s sing on it.

“Open it.” She encouraged him. Gently, he opened it and saw a small picture of Adira and her brothers. His dad looked younger than Varian remembered him. Adira hasn’t changed much. Probably because of her make up and face expression. He’s never saw this Hector guy in real life so he couldn’t tell the difference here. But he found the picture intriguing.

He tried to give it back to Adira but she raised her hand to stop him.

“Keep it. It used to help me when I missed them. I think you could need it more than I do.” He closed the pendent in his hands.

“Thank you, Aunt Adira.”

They were watching stars for a while. Varian covered himself with a blanket and leaned against Adira’s side. She tensed a little at first but relaxed. Physical contact still wasn’t something that came easily to her but she was trying her best. She put her arm around him, and he felt that he was really happy he could spend his birthday here at sea and with her.

+*+*+*+

Adira felt relieved that Varian liked the gift he’s got from her, she didn’t want to make him sad on his birthday. But he really liked it. She could tell that when he was watching it flying away, he was thinking about his dad. But he wasn’t as sad as usual. Maybe he found some sort of relieve in these memories. But even though she chose to give him her neckless. He deserved to have something like that. Something that would remind him that good memories still exist despite all the bad that happened. It surely won’t mean the same to him as it meant to her but it was this something. And when she was his expression when he looked at the picture, she thought she was right about this one. And now, while he was sitting next to her, gazing at the stars, she felt so happy that she could be there for him today. That he wasn’t alone as she was back then. That was something she was able to protect him from. The least she wanted, in the whole world right now, was to leave her nephew alone. She drew him closer and tried to remember that moment. Her nephew’s first birthday spent with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Just some time for Varian and Adira to feel closer to each other but I like it very much. Besides, I had to do something nice before something else I’m planning to do… well, you’ll see in the next chapters.   
> Any thoughts about the chapter?


	10. How happy can a coincidence be (Tough things can lead to something better: Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira and Varian decide to stop in the town of Pincosta for a while and they meet one of Adira's old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here you have a beginning of some big angst coming. It’s not the whole thing yet so, treat it as an introduction to what’s going to happen 😉   
> Please, enjoy!

Varian wasn’t sure what he should think of Pincosta. Adira took him to many places so far but every time she had a specific opinion about it. But here she didn’t, she just told him that Pincosta is a great place for any newcomers to settle down, people here didn’t put too much attention to this matter. But as Adira didn’t think of settling down, she usually skipped this town. She wasn’t even very sure if it was safe here but they didn’t really have a choice.

Their supplies were running thin and they were generally tired. The weather hasn’t been very kind lately and his aunt had a constant feeling of someone following them so Adira had many sleepless nights on her finally taking their effects. She did manage to get some sleep last night though. Thanks to Varian’s requests. He really didn’t want her to be so tired. He had to admit, she was very good at hiding it. She didn’t even seem tired but there were some small details that exposed her. For example, just the way she was looking at his drawings or translations. He knew her too well to be fooled by her quite amazing acting. She couldn’t focus her sight in one spot, it took her longer to get the general context of what she was looking at.

He was worried in fact. He knew she was perfectly trained but he couldn’t help it. He was so worried. He knew that if she was there alone, she would put her energy in losing the followers and finding the spot to rest properly. But she was not alone. She was with him, so she put most of her energy in looking after him. Great.

So they had no other way than stay in Pincosta for a few days. Towns weren’t much safer than forest but they would have a place to sleep at least.

They made sure they were way before Rapunzel. They asked in the port if anyone saw a girl with very long, blonde hair and a strange caravan but it appeared that she was still at sea. A shade of fear crossed Varian’s mind. What if something happened to them? Adira however seemed quite calm. She said that if something happened to the Sundrop the rocks would react. And Rapunzel was a great fan of stopping in various places. Though Varian didn’t know what could she possibly find at sea.

They left Andy and Ella in the local stable so they could get some rest as well. They had more money since their boat trip so they could pay for it. And now, they were walking through the town in a company of many other people. Adira didn’t got so many glares from the citizens, it really seemed like they got used to the sight of people like her. Adira didn’t seem to care much about them anyway. She had her usual emotionless expression, even Varian couldn’t find out what was she thinking about.

The town was quite crowded. People too busy to notice them. Varian didn’t mind, he preferred to stay in the shadows, not seen. He just wanted to find a place to rest and get some food. He could use some more sleep. He didn’t get much of it yesterday. It didn’t have anything to do with what Adira said about that someone followed them but with his nightmares. They weren’t as awful as earlier but still they didn’t let him sleep. They didn’t bother him much lately. But the one last night was so real. He didn’t want to bother Adira with that again, especially when she didn’t get much sleep in last few days. He calmed himself and laid on the ground, trying to rest his body. It worked and he hasn’t been thinking about it today, though he used all the energy he had left to do so.

They passed the buildings and shop displays. The one that interested Varian was in some sort of a chemistry shop. Many of the plants and other things that he saw there, he used to do his alchemy experiments. Lately he thought that it would be very nice to have something like that again in use. While he was studying his notes, he thought that it would be great to have some of his old traps. He wasn’t the best fighter or anything like that. He used to depended on his alchemy when it came to that matter. He was happy that Adira trained him but he was still rather defenseless burden. It would be better if he could do something. He didn’t want to depend on alchemy so much, not like he did before but a little help would be nice. He was glaring at all that staff for a moment. Adira noticed the way he looked at those things.

“We can come here later, when we’ll find a place to stay.” She smiled warmly. Taking his chance, Ruddiger jumped on Varian’s hands and climbed on his shoulder.

They walked and Adira started to look for a place where they could have dinner. As they walked, she suddenly stopped, looking at something on the other side of a street. Varian tried to find what she was looking at but he couldn’t tell what it was. Adira crossed the street.

It turned out she was staring at a woman. She wasn’t very tall and she had brown hair tied in a pony tail. She was holding a basked with apples in her hands. But she had one thing that drew his attention. A small hair bead in her hair. Adira seemed quite shocked to see this woman here. She walked over, not too close but enough for the woman to notice her.

As she looked at Adira, her eyes widened and she dropped the basket. She covered her mouth with her hands. She was almost as shocked as Adira was. She walked over to them. She smiled at Adira and hugged her. Varian blinked in surprise. As Aira wasn’t a fan of people toughing her, he didn’t know what to expect. But Adira smiled and returned the gesture. She seemed truly happy. And Varian was even more surprised that before. Judging from Adira behavior, this woman had to be one of her friends from the Dark Kingdom, he was trying to remind himself about who could she be. Adira surely mentioned her once but he was too surprised to remember it at the moment. Finally, the woman took a step back to look at Adira. She had a warm smile but her glare was quite sassy. She didn’t bother her basket laying on the ground and shook her head.

“I cannot believe it! Of all places in the world, I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“I didn’t expect to be here either.” Now, Adira seemed quite happy that they decided to stay in Pincosta.

“How long has it been, Adi?” Varian, still struggling to remember how this woman, was looking at the ground.

“Too long.” Adira put her hand of Varian’s shoulder. “I have so many questions but first things first. Varian, this is Patty. Patty, meet my nephew, Varian.” Now, Varian remembered her. Adira told him about that woman. From what he remembered she was a maid in the Dark Kingdom and a great friend of Adira, the one she remembered very well. Adira told him that she was one of those people, whose friendship survived despite her being a knight. Adira seemed to miss her. 

“Nice to meet you, Varian.” She held out her hand and Varian took it. “You’re Quirin’s boy, aren’t you?” He nodded. Was that so obvious? In Corona people didn’t automatically know that he was Quirin’s son but those people didn’t know his father the way Adira or others did.

“Sorry that I ask but… where is Quirin then?” Varian looked at the ground. Adira gave Patty a sad look and the maid understood the main meaning – ‘I’ll tell you later’.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Varian knew what she meant, she wanted to know what happened but he was not ready to tell it to anyone other than Adira.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay.” He smiled sadly. It wasn’t her fault that it happened. Or that he acted this way. Adira broke the silence.

“Alright, now tell me, what are you doing in Pincosta?” The smile returned to Patty’s face.

“I live here. And as that’s a pretty long story, why don’t you come to my house? I think you’re tired. And hungry.” Varian wasn’t sure if he really looked so terrible to assume that or if Patty knew Adira well enough to know that she was exhausted. Adira smiled.

“Well, it would be rude to deny an invitation…”

They went to a quieter street at the edge of the town. It seemed nice. Patty’s house looked lovely. It wasn’t very big but neither small. Varian just acknowledged the fact that he hasn’t been to a normal house in a very long time. He really started to get use to the life of a traveler. He recognized various placed his ‘domain’ for a while. It seemed fine but it was not the same. He did feel good in these places but he would never call it a home.

But this house was bigger inside than it seemed from the outside. Walls were painted in light yellow, various pictures decorating them. Although when Varian looked closer, he saw that some of the pictures were presenting a dark, strange place.

Patty led them to the kitchen and left alone for a moment. He managed to forgot how it was to be in a kitchen. It wasn’t a place he visited often, even in Corona. He was busy in his lab. Sometimes he regraded that he spent so much time there before the blizzard. He thought that if he would just stay out of there none of following things would’ve happened.

That question from miss Patty awakened all that ‘what if’ thoughts. Adira, like she was reading his mind, gave him that concerned look.

“I don’t have to tell her about Quirin if you don’t like it.” He knew she would not tell her if he didn’t want to but he didn’t see a reason why shouldn’t she tell her. From what Adira told him, he knew that she wasn’t Quirin’s friend as much as Adira’s but she did know him and deserved the truth about what happened.

“You can tell her. I don’t mind.” He saw that Adira wanted to ask him about something else but Patty just entered the kitchen.

They sat at the table and Patty gave them something to eat.

“So, a life in Pincosta. How did that happen?” Patty smirked.

“Well, as you know this is a good place for the outcasts to settle down. I’ve been traveling after I left the Kingdom, from one village to another. In most of them I wasn’t very welcome. Locals usually asked me where I’m from and there was no good answer. I could tell them that I’m from the Dark kingdom but most of them haven’t heard of it and the ones that did were scared of me. They thought that I’m unlucky or something. And it wasn’t easy to find a job. Well, I was a maid. I was cleaning and things more like it. I had to make money this way or another.” Adira nodded with understanding. She told Varian how difficult it was for her to leave the Kingdom but she was a knight. She could handle herself in the wild. She knew how to live in the forest but others weren’t that lucky. All of the palace staff had probably much difficulty with finding a job. And they had to live from something. He felt some sort of relieve when he thought that his dad was very welcome in Old Corona. People just liked him, he knew how to handle the village and managed to solve some of their problems. They needed him unlike many other people from his old home could feel needed.

“In one village where I worked as a house lady, I met someone. He was a traveler, a trader, without home or anything like it. He told me that his parents were very poor and they were always on their way for a better job but they weren’t very successful. Later he became a trader to make his living after their died. He didn’t have a home but he was very desperate to look for one. And he stayed in that village for a while. A long while. Long enough for us to get married. But later we both decided that that wasn’t a place for us so, we went to look for it somewhere else. And we found Pincosta. People didn’t care where I came from and I quickly found a job. Same with my husband. We made our lives here. For us and our daughters.” She gestured at the small picture of two girls that laid on the shelf. One of them was very similar to her mother, the other one not so much but they still had the same eyes.

“But now, your turn. What were you doing?” Varian thought it was probably hard to summarize. She told him so many stories that it was hard to count.

“Nothing special. Well, Quirin, Hector and I went to live in the Great Tree for a while but we parted ways. I lived in the forests, going to a village from time to time. Quirin made his life in the kingdom of Corona and Hector stayed in the tree after, ymm… I left.” Here she stopped for a moment. But that seemed enough for Patty to figure out why.

“You have a fight, haven’t you?” Adira nodded.

“About the Sundrop and… other stuff. We could argue over such stupid things back then. We wrote letters sometimes but, you know, it’s not the same.” Varian knew that Adira was very sad about what happened between her and Hector. And sitting in front of her old friend, who knew her since she was a child, and talk about it, that had to be hard.

“I understand. But what are you doing in Pincosta anyway? Except that you both look terrible and probably could use some sleep.”

“Our supplies are kindda ending and the weather wasn’t helpful.”

Patty raised her eyebrow. “And…?” Wow, she really did know Adira well.

“And I think someone’s been following us. I don’t know why or even if I’m right but just in case a short break in town won’t hurt. Safety reasons.” Patty seemed concerned. She knew Adira well enough to know that she was probably right on that one. Varian looked at Adira with that fear in his eyes, he was afraid of what did these followers could possibly want from him and Adira and what could they do to her if they found her. There were moments when he couldn’t control it, these thoughts, especially today. He didn’t want to think about what could happen if Adira was right. In a moment he looked away but he managed to notice Patty glaring at him with a strange look in her eyes.

“So you’re looking for a place to stay then. You can stay here. My husband and my daughters surely won’t have any problem with that.” Adira shook her head.

“I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“And that’s why you should stay here. It’s safe and I don’t think that if someone was watching you in the forest from a distance, would now bust into my house.” It took a while but Adira agreed with her friend.

“Okay, you’re right. But just for few days. I’ll figure out what to do.”

“You surely will. Now come on, I’ll show you your rooms.”

She showed them two small rooms on the ground floor. They seemed nice. When Varian was left alone for a moment, he laid down on a bed. How nice. He and Adira did sleep in rented rooms before but here, it was way more comfy.

Ruddiger curled on the bed and fell asleep. Seemed that he was as tired as they all were. Varian came back to the kitchen where Adira and Patty continued with their conversation.

“Hey, I don’t want to bother you so I’ll just go for that, ymm, things I could use to my traps.” He managed to explain to Adira what he was going to do with the things from that shop they passed as they were going to Patty’s house.

“I would say you can but if I’m right about that follower…” Normally it would not be a problem. If they stopped in a village, they would share all the things to do and each of them was working separate. Adira let him go to various places without her being there. If they were staying in the same forest for a longer term it was the same. But now he could understand why she was concerned. No one has ever followed them before.

“I can go with him.” Patty offered. “I still have to get those apples.” Varian reminded himself that indeed she dropped the basket as she saw Adira. “If you don’t mind, of course.” She gestured at him.

“Oh, it’s okay.” The woman stood up.

“Great. And you Adira, use this time to wash yourself. How many times do I have to tell you that you look terrible?” Adira laughed. She’s probably heard that a lot back in the Dark Kingdom.

Varian remembered the way as the habit of acknowledging the landscape quickly has really gotten into him. He passed the buildings like he lived here his whole life. Patty was quiet most of that time. She left him in the shop and went to get that apples.

He grabbed everything he needed and put it in his bag. He payed and left the shop. He was surprised that he found what he was looking for so easily. Probably old habits. He wasn’t yet sure, if he would like to take care of alchemy again but he wanted to try.

Patty joined him few minutes later and they went back to her house. She was looking at him with curiosity.

“You walk through this town like you knew it forever. I’m quite impressed.” He didn’t think he would hear something like that. He smiled.

“Adira’s been teaching me.” Patty laughed.

“Of course, she was. She had to be good at sneaking around and remembering the way out of many places. When she used to sneak around the castle it turned out to be very useful.” She had the same expression that Adira had while talking about the old times.

“Yeah, she told me something about that.”

“Seems like she tells you about many things. No surprise, you’re her family. You two must be very close.” She was right, Varian felt close to his aunt but that also made him more worried about her, he probably made that scared face again ‘cause Patty looked at him with concern in her eyes.

“Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” He managed to control his emotions once again and looked at her.

“No, it’s just… It’s been tough few days. And thanks for letting us stay in your house. She could use some rest in a place other than a forest.” 

“Oh, she’ll be fine , don’t worry. She’s been through worse.” This time, she was the one to make a fatal expression. Varian had no idea what could she possibly had in mind. “And I would never deny a help to my friend. In fact, she’s the only friend I have since the Kingdom.” That hurt a little. Friends were a delicate subject. But Patty was right, he was worried enough.

When they got to Patty’s house, she told Varian he could use her kitchen to make his ‘traps’.

“Are you sure? I mean, it doesn’t always go as planned. I don’t want to blow up your kitchen.” She shrugged.

“I’m a cook. I play with fire in that kitchen. Literally. Feel free to use it, it’s unbreakable.” He smiled. Well, now all he had to do was to mix the ingredients. He got to work, his hands shaking at first but he managed to control them. And then he fell in his ‘alchemy trans’ and nothing could disturb him anymore.

+*+*+*+

Adira was in her room as she heard Varian and Patty return. She still couldn’t believe that she found her old friend here. Of all places in the whole world. And she would be so glad to spent more time here but she couldn’t, if she was right (and usually she was) then someone came here after them. She didn’t know if she managed to lose that follower but if she didn’t then they would wait. But not for ever. If they had a purpose in that they would wait for a while, probably for her to leave the city. If it was just a play or training or if they didn’t have any particular intention of following them… But that wasn’t it. Adira didn’t allow herself to be followed without a reason. At first, she just thought that she can lose the follower in the forest but the weather broke down so it kindda limited her possibilities. She hasn’t sleep ‘cause she was worried about Varian. It crossed her mind that it could be the soldiers from Corona. But she was clearly mistaken. These guys were so unprepared for spying someone that she would recognize them earlier. This person was working differently. Stayed at the proper distance, they weren’t good at what they were doing, if they were, she wouldn’t notice them so quickly. But her quickly was still not enough. Such an annoying thing.

She actually agreed to stay at Patty’s house just because it would be best for Varian. She couldn’t just run through the forests and want him to do the same. He needed to rest from that. She could tell something bothered him aside from that. Probably the nightmare again.

She sighted and looked in the mirror. She’s let down her hair so it could dry. She also took off her make up. She didn’t get use to the sight of her usually painted cheek without any dye. She reached up and leaned her fingers by the line of her scar. It hasn’t changed through all those years. Same mark on her skin. She ran her hand through her hair, she looked so strange. It’s not like she hasn’t seen her reflection lately but she always expected to see someone with red paint on her face and hair braided. Now, she looked so… more woundable.

Someone knocked to her door.

“Come in.” Patty entered the room, she seemed quite cheerful.

“Varian made that purple trap-things. Come see it.” She wasn’t even a bit as surprised to see her with her hair down and clean face. Adira got up but before she leaved the room she had something to do, she took her face paint and started to put it on.

“You haven’t told him about… that. Right?” She knew her well. And she was right. She didn’t tell Varian about this particular thing that happened in the Dark Kingdom. That was that one thing she didn’t like to talk about

“About my face? No, I did not.”

“Why? I’m sure he would understand.” She wasn’t sure why she didn’t tell him; he’s never seen her without her make up so he didn’t ask. But this was one of her worst memories. The thing that partly made her who she was. It gave her that instincts she had till this day. But also exposed her vulnerability. Something she didn’t like to show people even her family. Actually, they were the ones she hid her injuries from. She was afraid. That made her remember that she’s not always fast enough. No amount of training and years of practice could’ve change that. Even she can’t predict everything.

Besides, telling Varian meant to tell him about how his father felt about what happened. Maybe that would help him understand why he acted the way he did but it would also remind him of how he’s felt when the blizzard came.

Patty didn’t expect to get the answer to her question. She figured it out by herself.

“It’s something about Quirin, isn’t it? Adi, what happened to him?”

“I’ll tell you but later. But I think you know that he wouldn’t let his kid to travel with me like that.” Her friend got sad and closed her eyes. Even though she wasn’t close friends with Quirin she knew him well.

“I’m so sorry, Adira.” She looked at the door. “Poor child. I guess his mother wasn’t around either.” Adira nodded.

“I’ll explain later. Come, Varian is probably wondering what are we talking about.”

It turned out that these traps of Varian’s are quite useful. Adira was wondering what amazing things her nephew could possibly do if he was in his lab. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to tell him, when he could come back there.

The rest of the day was quiet and very nice. Patty baked some cookies and Adira didn’t know that one can miss something so simple till then. She almost forgot what did they taste like. They were just talking about normal things. Nothing about Sundrop or the Moonstone. From time to time, Varian told them some stories of his life in Corona but he definitely preferred to listen rather than talk. It was good to relax.

Patty told them that her husband and daughters went fishing to a lake nearby and they should be back tomorrow. Adira noticed that Varian got sad when she said that. That girls could just spent time on doing such things. They didn’t have to run from the home their parents gave them. It surely reminded Varian of what he’s lost.

It was quite late when they decided to go to sleep. When Varian closed the door of his room, Adira went upstairs to a small balcony. She was staring at the stars, wondering about what could be Hector doing right now. Meeting Patty in the town of Pincosta made her feel nostalgic. Her friend made her life here. She had a family, a job she liked. It was a good life. But her brother stayed in the Tree. Alone. That must’ve been hard. She was also alone but traveling, that’s always quite different. He stayed in the place filled with the memories of her and Quirin. She didn’t know what she would do if she would be hunted by so many ghosts of the past.

Her contemplations were interrupted by Patty who sat next to her, waiting for the promised explanation.

“Where do you want me to start.” Patty shook her head.

“Wherever you feel it’s started.”

“After Quirin left the Tree, he settled down in Corona. Actually, the small village in it. It was a lovely place. He met a woman there. Ula. She was kind and helpful and… Quirin loved her more than anything. They had a decent life.” She stopped to take a breath. Patty didn’t make her rush. She knew how painful it was to talk about such things. She was from the Dark kingdom after all.

“After few years, she died. And Quirin was devastated. I went to check on him and that’s when I first met Varian. He was a cheerful child, full of energy. But Quirin and I had a fight later and I left. I left him alone with his child.”

She told her what happened later. About the blizzard, Varian’s mistakes and how did she find him.

“Oh, Adira… I don’t know what to say. That’s horrible. This child shouldn’t have gone through it all. It never should have happened. To both of you.”

“I know. His lose is still fresh, that’s why I didn’t tell him about my scar. He was so frightened when I found him in Corona. But I couldn’t do anything else that take him with me, though… I would want to give him a home. He deserves it. But I can’t.” She looked away, she really wanted to give him more that she could. They were silent for a while.

“Do you miss it. The Dark Kingdom?” Patty asked quietly. The answer was simple.

“I do, and you?” She nodded.

“Yes, despite all that happened, it’s still my home. You know, even though my daughters have a home here, in Pincosta, they’ve always asked us about the places we come from. My husband, John, had nothing to say about that so, he told them about his journeys. I told them about the kingdom and they were fascinated. They asked me if they could go there someday. You can’t even imagine their faces when I told them they can’t. They really wanted to know what it was like and so they decided they would become the explorers. They promised me that they would find a way to every place in the world. It’s why they spent most of their time in the forests and fields. I can’t say I didn’t want to show them my home.” Adira kindda understood her, she also wanted to show it to Varian.

They were looking silently in the night sky. 

“Stay here for a while Adira. You to need to rest. I really don’t want you to go there with your state.” Easier said than done.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Patty raised her eyebrow.

“Are you serious? You haven’t slept in days! You can’t hide so obvious thing from me. You need to take care of yourself.” She added with a softer tone. But by what miracle could Adira be calm if there was a danger? She shook her head.

“I had to take the guard. If something happens to Varian…”

Patty interrupted her. “That’s what I meant. Stay here. The best you can do for him is to take care of yourself, really. Adira, I know you. I know you won’t let anything happen to that boy. But you still need to think of other things. You know what I saw in his eyes when you mentioned that’s its dangerous? When it crossed his mind that something bad might happen? I saw the same what I saw in Quirin eyes the day of that accident. It’s something I would never forget. That fear, lack of control. He was so afraid. You couldn’t see him right after he brought you to the castle. He just stood there, not knowing what to do and him would stand there the whole night if I haven’t convinced him to and get some rest. I saw how he felt. How all of you felt. But I saw it from a different view. So I can tell you, just because you’re doing everything to protect him from harm, you also have to think what would happen if someone hurts you.” That was a lecture she didn’t expect to hear. And in Patty’s words, it was even more strange.

“Are you suggesting that I don’t know how to take care of myself?”

“Oh, I think you know perfectly well how to take care of many things. You just forget when to use that.” Sometimes Adira just didn’t know how Patty managed to learn so many things just by being for a single day with one person. Adira had no answer for what she’s told her, they were sitting in complete silence. After a long while Patty got up and put her hand on Adira’s shoulder as she was leaving.

“Adira, you’re his only family right now. You have to remember that.” She left her alone to her thoughts. And she was sitting in that balcony for a long time. Eventually, she felt tired (well, more tired) and went downstairs to her temporary room. Deep down, she really wanted to stay in Patty’s house for longer but she couldn’t put her at risk.

She was wondering about what she told her.

_You’re his only family._

She was right, that’s why it was her job to take care of Varian.

She let her hair down and looked in the mirror. She took a towel and washed the paint off her face. for the first time in many years, she slept without it hiding the evidence of her weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! The main action I’ve planned for this chapter will come in the next one but some things that were pointed out are necessary for the next part of the story. I did my best to capture it. Be prepared for ‘whatever I’m going to do’ in the next part!  
> Any thoughts about the chapter?


	11. Not only the physical pain can make us cry (Tough things can lead to something better: Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira and Varian are leaving Pincosta. Unfortunately, there are some unwanted guests they have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Oh boy, this one was tricky to write. And painful. But very important.  
> Please, enjoy!  
> TW:// Blood; panic attacks (I think…)

They spent a whole week in Pincosta. Adira said that they have to leave tomorrow, both because of Rapunzel and the possible follower. The princess could already be on her way so staying in the village would be risky. It was little sad that they had to leave but Varian understood what Adira meant. He began to like Pincosta, though. It kindda reminded him of his old life. It was more of a bittersweet thing but it wasn’t just sad. Not anymore. He learned how to see happy things again. Thanks to Adira, of course. He was happy that he had her in his life. But that also meant being more worried about her, even though she did get some rest.

Nothing unusual happened through these last days but was still nervous about what could be waiting for them in the forest. He would want to stay in Pincosta for little longer, if that was an option.

He found Patty’s house even more pleasant after the time he spend there. He’s met her husband and daughters. They seemed nice though he didn’t spend much time with them. He was busy with work and actually, he was afraid of meeting new people. But Patty’s daughters – Diana and Laurie, seemed to understood. Patty probably told them some things about their visitors. Yesterday, as their mother went to do so shopping, they asked him about Corona. He couldn’t blame them. If they were curious in new places, he couldn’t deny them an answer. Though it wasn’t much, they were super excited about his story.

It’s really gotten into him that they wanted to go and see everything he was telling them about. They were indeed very aspirating explorers. As he was an alchemist. He wished them the best; he didn’t want something like what’s happened to him to happen to them as well. We wanted them to have a good life, whatever they would choose to do with it. If he couldn’t have that choice of his own, at least they could. That made him kindda happy, that there were still such people in the world. The people who exactly knew what they wanted and would go for it. Diana and Laurie were that kind of people. How knows, maybe one day, he would look at those things from a brighter perspective. He certainly hoped so.

Today was a quite calm day. As they would leave tomorrow, Diana and Laurie would be probably home earlier (as they were busy running through the fields and being chased by the farmers whole day), Patty had a lot of work to do but she should be back as well. She and Adira spent so much time together since they arrived. How did they have to miss each other? Varian knew that saying goodbye to her will be hard for Adira but she’ll be fine. She’s been through that before. And now, as she knows where Patty lives, maybe she could go back here someday.

As to Patty’s husband, he seemed little afraid of Adira. Not like he was scared all the time but he was quite shocked when he saw her for the first time. Well, his wife’s best friend was a tall warrior with a very big sword. Who wouldn’t be surprised? Sometimes he was quite nervous as Adira showed up out of nowhere. She didn’t that quite often. And was trying to teach Varian how to move without making noise. He was quite good at that, much to his surprise. He was small and even fast since Adira started to train him, it was easy to use these skills to sneak around. They could really get in handy in case of meeting these followers. What did they want?

He knew that it bothered Adira as well. But he was also wondering if they were after her or him, if it could get Adira in trouble because of him… he didn’t want to even think about it. They shouldn’t spend their last day at Patty’s house at worrying all the time.

He finished packing very little of his belongings that was his journals, his cloak, his father’s dagger (Which he started to get a hand on), a sword that Adira got for him in one village, and his new found alchemical traps and the neutralizer. There were also few lockpicks. Adira didn’t need them but he wasn’t so skilled at that. Not yet at least. He really got to like his new learned skills. Fighting was one thing but every other was same important. The directions, picking locks, disappearing in the shadows. As he was still weak, these were kindda most important to learn. He knew it was still a long way to go but it was something already. It really started to be like Adira said. He started to see the good things in the bright colours more often. That felt good. He was still sad but he managed to live with it to some degree. It was getting better.

He went to the kitchen. It was late afternoon by now. He was busy with his notes whole morning and later he went for a walk with Diana and Laurie. They showed him their favorite places to spent time there. They were doing quite great job as guides.

He found Patty making dinner.

“Hello.” He said as he entered the room. “Need some help with that, or with anything here?” He was not a cook but as Patty let him use her kitchen to not so safe experiments, he wanted to do something in return.

She smiled. “You can set the table; I’m finished with cooking.” He took the plates off the shelves and started to look for the cutlery. He smelled whatever Patty was cooking and he felt hungry already. He did have a bad habit of skipping eating while doing something. Even though Adira always remined him to eat at least an apple, he couldn’t always remember about that.

Patty had to come back home earlier that normally. She would never miss the last day she would spend with Adira. He knew that both women would miss each other terribly after they would leave.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” He asked Patty. He wasn’t sure why. He liked her through the time he spent here.

“Not at all. And you?” He shook his head. He didn’t want to leave but he knew it would happen, sooner or later. “Thank you for letting us stay at yours, again.” He was happy that he could rest and that Adira had a chance to meet her friend. Patty smiled warmly.

“No problem. I was very happy to have you both here. Even if just for a little while.” He could tell how sad she was. Well, if he still had a home, he would probably react the same. He wouldn’t want his guest to leave. They didn’t get much visitors back in Corona. Dad had friends but if they met it was usually in the town or at someone else’s house. But his dad was always very stoic. He wasn’t a fan of meetings and parties. Varian shook his head. It wasn’t a good time to bother with it.

Adira entered the room, probably curious about today’s meal.

“Hi, what’s for dinner?” She was very cheerful. It was good to see Adira smiling and just having fun instead of constant worry.

“You’ll see. As soon as my daughters will show up.” She said that last sentence with particular disapproval in her voice. She wasn’t exactly happy that her daughters found themselves in so much trouble all the time. In wasn’t something big but she was still nervous if and farmer will show up at her doorstep with a ‘thing they have to discuss’. Well, she was friends with Adira, who was quite a trouble maker while she was younger. Patty probably wanted to prevent her girls from such things. Unsuccessfully as it appeared.

Much to Patty’s surprise they came back earlier than usual. And not covered in grass and dirt. Everyone came to the kitchen and had dinner. Oh, how he would miss it. He was surprised how much can one get use to something in such a short time. But he’s seen weirder things than that.

After the meal, Adira went for a walk with Patty, Patty’s husband went to his workshop to finish some of his projects and Varian went to the roof with Laurie and Diana. They still had few things to ask him about for him and he thought, he would not leave them without answers. They wanted to know of the places he’s been to since he left Corona. Well, there were quite a lot of them up till now. He also told them about their boat trip. It was getting dark when they were still sitting on the roof, glaring at first stars.

“Wow, I would be so happy to see even one of the places other than Pincosta.” Laurie said as Varian finished his story.

“Me too. If no one knew me in the place I would visit, no one would go to my house to tell mommy that I accidently broke something with my bow. I hate when that happens!” Diana had a bad habit of learning how to use bow and arrows near farmers’ fields. Usually it had not so good effect on relations between Patty and her neighbors. Varian kindda understood her. He sometimes he blew up his lab or… more than just a lab. He pissed off the whole village. And made his dad feel displeased with him. Quirin didn’t want his kid to get in so much trouble because of his experiments. But at least he had home back then.

“I know what you feel but you should be happy that you have neighbors to annoy.” He said that little too roughly. Laurie saddened.

“We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, don’t worry. Sometimes I forgot that not everyone thinks the same way I do.” Diana seemed relieved that he was not mad at them for talking so much about see the world. Laurie wasn’t so convinced. But he was really fine. True, it hurt a little to see people living their normal lives but it didn’t mean he had to share his grumpy mood with everyone else. They had a right to talk.

“It shouldn’t be this way.” Laurie was still pretty nervous. “I always knew that mother lived in the Dark Kingdom and she misses it but this… I don’t even know how someone could robe you from your home this way. I’ve never thought that I would see someone who’s lost him home like that.” She seemed really upset about the whole thing. Varian knew that Patty not always managed to hide her sad expression while talking about the Dark Kingdom but he didn’t expect both Diana and Laurie to be so passionate about this. Maybe that was the true reason they wanted to become the explorers. Maybe they wanted to show their mother that they won’t be so visibly devastated by the loss of home. Or maybe they would want to leave their home by choice rather than lose it like their parents and Adira did.

They were talking about some more pleasant things for a while.

“I better get going. As I leave tomorrow, I should make sure that I didn’t leave any possible traps in your house.” They laughed.

“That would be a great idea but no rush. You have plenty of time tomorrow.” That surprised him, they supposed to leave in the morning so he shouldn’t have much time to do anything in fact. Laurie and Diana smirked as they saw his face.

“Did you really think we would let you without saying goodbye?” He could tell that they were planning something that Adira would likely not approve. But little fun has never did some harm. He smiled as well.

“Oh, I didn’t.”

Laughing, they went downstairs. Laurie and Diana headed to their rooms but Varian decided to check on Adira before going to sleep. She would never show it but she was sad about leaving her friend again. It didn’t find her in her room however. He went back upstairs to the small balcony from which Adira liked to watch the stars. Indeed, she was standing right there. She looked calm at the first sight but Varian knew how tensed she really was.

She smiled at him as he joined her, she was humming some melody. Seemed like a lullaby. She did that sometimes. Usually to calm herself. But only when she was either alone or with him and no one else. As he didn’t want to interrupt her thought, he just stood there in silence. 

After a while he whispered ‘goodnight’ and went back downstairs. He could tell her about that ‘something’ Laurie and Diana planned but why would he ruin the surprised. Besides, if Adira cared, she probably already knew.

+*+*+*+

Adira woke up early in the morning her and first thought was that she should sleep longer, she didn’t know when there will be another occasion to sleep in bed, without worrying about dangers of the woods. But she got up anyway. She would not be able to fall asleep again.

While she was making her hair, she heard someone bustling around the kitchen. She knew that Patty’s girls and probably Patty herself were planning to do something for her and Varian though she didn’t find out what. She smirked. That was very much like in the Dark Kingdom.

She put on her face paint and checked if she packed all her things. Mot much. It was still very early so, she started to clean her sword. It didn’t need much sharping but she always wanted to take well care of her weapon. Something Hector always approved. She shook her head. The memory of her brother would just make her distracted at the moment. She was leaving Patty so all her memories seemed nostalgic. She was thinking lately, if she meets Hector, how is she going to tell him about Quirin? She thought about sending him a letter at first but that would be stupid. That’s not something you tell people by a sheet of paper. She had to meet him and tell him and that scared her; she promised Varian they would look for the way to free Quirin so, they had to check in the Tree. It was a place where magic’s presence was very strong. There was a lot of old scrolls and notes. Varian would like it.

Adira had no doubt that Hector would let her and Varian stay for a while but she didn’t know how would he react for her still going after the Sundrop and that she’s not alone anymore. But with their nephew how just lost his father. He would not be happy to hear about what happened but also have another reason for her not to continue with her mission. He wasn’t completely wrong though. It was the rocks that trapped Quirin, the magic. And Hector has always been very sceptic when it came to that. Well, messing with such things was generally dangerous but when she tried to explain to him, why was she acting the way she did, he didn’t want to listen. Oh boy, this conversation’s going to be very sad.

She lost the track of time while rethinking every single idea how to tell Hector about what happened to Quirin. She opened the door to her room and found Varian, standing in the opposite site of the corridor.

“Hey, I just thought I would wait here as, umm… well, they’re doing this something and…” She smiled at him.

“Good thinking. So, are we going to find out what are they doing?” Varian nodded.

When they entered the kitchen, they were greeted with a chocolate cake and various kinds of cupcakes. These people were just amazing! They all sat at the table and had these amazing sweets for breakfast.

As their conversation kept going, they spent the whole morning and noon at Patty’s house while they were supposed to leave. But Adira thought that this was just the thing she needed to stop thinking about all that scary things. Just for a little while.

But as nothing lasts forever, they finally had to say goodbye. It was hard. But now, Adira at least knew where Patty lived and could visit her one day. She certainly hoped she would. She hugged her friend and shook hands with her husband. Who felt very nervous around her the whole time she was in Pincosta.

As her husband and daughters went inside, Patty turned to Adira and smiled.

“Take care of him Adira. And of yourself.” Again, that worried expression on her face.

“I will.” She smiled for at her friend for the last time, before she disappeared behind the door.

“Come on, we still have few things to do.” She said to Varian as they left the house behind.

They had to gather some supplies for next few days and Varian wanted to take some things from that chemistry shop. She was so glad that he came back to alchemy that she wouldn’t say no to him. She didn’t want to be that over protective so, she let him do his shopping alone. But she didn’t want him to walk around the town so she stayed around to have an eye on him, usually she didn’t do it but this time it could really got dangerous.

And as she didn’t share the shopping, it took much longer than expected. After they were done with it, she decided that they should get something to eat. So they went to the local bakery and got some fresh rolls. They were eating in silence. Well, they had everything they needed, they were ready to go. They should be on their way for few hours now but Adira didn’t want to make Varian rush. She knew he started to like Pincosta, in a way. She made him leave Corona so fast that she couldn’t make him to hurry while leaving yet another place he became fond of.

They went back to the stables to take Andy and Ella. Varian was glaring at all the streets they went through.

“Will you miss it here? I mean, we haven’t been here particularly long but still…” He was scared of leaving, she was sure of it. But she couldn’t do much to help him than a talk.

“I will. But now I know where Patty made her house. That’s quite nice. Don’t worry. I still have some places I would like to show you. And we can always go back here and visit, if you’d like to.” He smiled at her, still sad but a little less.

It was an early evening by the time they got to the stables. They spent some time talking and walking around. When did she got so careless about the track of time? They were just one street away the stables, when Adira noticed someone standing behind them, blocking the potential way out of the street. She didn’t have to wait long for another two man to appear in front of her.

 _They’re not professionals._ That was the first thing she thought of when she saw them. They didn’t pick the right spot to trap them as there were technically two ways out. But they were big and strong. Though they weren’t good strategists, that’s for sure. But this time Adira wasn’t alone. She was with Varian. Instinctively, she turned her back to the wall, pushing Varian behind her as the man came toward them. There were five of them, all had rather short swords, which didn’t exactly fit their posture. Only one of them had two daggers attached to his belt.

As the men approached, she spread her arms wider, trying to keep their attention from Varian.

“Well, well, you coasted us a lot of time, you know. We were really about to give up on this job.” Great, classical idiots thinking that they could just beat her to get some money or whatever they wanted to have by doing so. But reading from their body language and tone of their voices, they knew what they came for. They knew what they were dealing with. Or at least they thought so. Adira’s face remained emotionless the whole time, waiting for them to either make a first move or brag about how well did they do by tracking her, just for her to know If there were more of such like them. But on the other hand, she just wanted to get this over with. The man smirked.

“There weren’t many of you freaks seen lately. We’ve been looking for some time but gave it up. We thought that someone else have taken you down but they didn’t, as it appears.” Another hunter who believed that beating her would make his invincible or something. How stupid these people were? Really that started to get boring. Though she didn’t meet any of them lately. The man continued.

“It was just an accident that we spotted you in the forests but we weren’t sure who you were. So we followed you up to this town. And, well… we’re not exactly welcome here. But this turns out to be our last shot to take you down, so… here we are.” She could really congratulate him this speech but didn’t have time for that. Her expression turned from bored to annoyed. She noticed that the men in the back of the group seemed scared for the first time. She expected that big guy to keep talking of how amazing he’s done but the one with daggers interrupted him.

“And as it turns out, we are on the right track. They would give if I didn’t tell them that it’s not just about you anymore.” This one was different than the others. He probably wasn’t a part of their group before they started to track her, he seemed smarter. “I’ve been traveling lately.” He said as he drew one of his daggers and started to play it in one hand. “And in one village, not very far from one kingdom, I noticed a wanted poster. A poster for this boy.” He pointed his weapon at Varian. Adira put a hand on her nephew’s shoulder, she could feel he was trembling but tried to hide it. She didn’t turn her gaze away from the guy. “The money seemed quite good and it didn’t seem like he was a criminal. Coronians usually overreact. He seemed weak. I thought it would be easy. He couldn’t go far. But I was wrong. I started to think, who was with him and look, it was you.” Yes, he was diffidently cleaver than these morons but he did make the mistake. He showed that he was cleaver. She could use that against him but he was smart enough not to come for her alone. He came with a bunch of brutes to do the dirty work for him.

“They said they wanted him alive. But they didn’t mention that I can’t use force if necessary. Would you mind having another scar?” Adira boiled inside. Her eyes darkened and some of them stepped back. But that one guy knew what he needed to know. He knew that to get to her, he needed to take Varian first.

“What a luck.”

She couldn’t wait anymore. She straitened herself and smirked.

“I can assure you, this is going to get very nasty for you unless you will just walk away. I don’t have time to play your games.” They were terrified but didn’t hold back.

“How funny it would be.” Said that big guy who started the conversation.

 _This was going to be very not funny._ Adira thought as the men charged at her.

+*+*+*+

Varian was terrified. He didn’t get in a fight like this one before. Only in Old Corona. But that was his territory. His machines. His plan. He was the one to initiate the fight. This time, he was taken by surprise. Well, he knew that someone was following them and there was a chance that they would show up eventually but he didn’t expect that they would really want something like that from them. It seemed that the wanted posters didn’t got to Vardaros soon after Adira took him away from Corona. He didn’t expect that they would bother to get him back there. Well, they did.

He was so shocked that it took him a moment to focus his mind on the fight again. Two beaten men was laying on the ground. They didn’t stand a chance with Adira. Their posture was bad, he could tell that from the training he got from Adira. But they were too big for him anyway. He was not ready to fight the opponent his age, no mentioning the guys who were twice his size. Adira told him that in that case, he needed to use his surroundings to help him get away, right now, any things that seemed useful in things that surrounded him was a wall to which he attached his back and decided to stick to it. But there was one thing he could do, they had no idea what he had in his bag.

He took one of his alchemical solutions and through it and the two men who were struggling to get back to their feet. The purple substance pinned their legs and arms to the ground. They would not move. And looked very confused. Adira didn’t expect it either but she didn’t let that guys see it. Besides she was busy. She dodged and let another two men charging at her to collide. One of them lost he balance and Adira just kicked him away, he lost consciousness but Varian still used his formula to trap him.

But with that other guy Adira had a bit more trouble. He was big and as the only one, he held his weapon properly. But he didn’t manage to even get it near to Adira. She was making dodge after a dodge, avoiding the confrontation. That made the guy angry and he started to through his sword in random directions. When the chance showed up, Adira knocked his weapon out of his hand and pointed her sword at him, he had no intense to give up but it didn’t seem to bother Adira. As he charged at her with his bare hands, she used the force of his speed and let his run onto the wall, giving him extra impact thrown at his back. Varian was about to incase him, when with a glimpse of his eye, he saw that other man, aiming at him with his dagger. Varian was not fast enough. He would not escape the strike. But Adira was fast. With a speed of a lighting, she run to him and pushed him away, she did not have time to stop or make the colliding less painful so they were brutally slammed against the wall of a building.

It took Varian a moment to recover from the impact. But the first thing that stroke him, was a gleaming red on their opponent’s dagger. He looked at Adira. She pressed her left hand against her shoulder. Blood sipping through her fingers.

He couldn’t breave. He couldn’t move. He dropped one bag he was holding and pressed his back against the wall. The pictures were showing up in his head. He couldn’t control it. He saw Rapunzel and her mother. Then his dad. And now his aunt and they all got hurt because of him, it was his fault.

 _She got hurt. She got hurt because of me_.

He could focus his eye on one spot. As he looked at Adira he panicked, as he looked at the man, well, he couldn’t look at him in fact. He pressed his hands to the sides of his head. He couldn’t do anything other than that. He was struggling to catch his breath.

Adira recovered faster. She caught the man by his collar and lifted him, there was pure fire in her eyes. She through him away, the impact was strong enough for him to lost conscious. Adira took one of Varian’s traps and through it at him and the other guy who was laying on the ground.

But Varian still couldn’t even say anything. He saw Queen Arianna as he trapped her. Adira put her hand on his shoulder and made him move. They got to the stables and Adira knelt down and looked at Varian.

“Varian, take a breath.” He was struggling but managed to do what she said. It didn’t help much though. “Are you hurt?” Sha asked as was searching for possible injuries. Varian shook his head. _He_ was fine. He was. And she wasn’t.

“I’ll go now, just for few seconds, okay?” Her voice was calm. Through all that popped up in his mind. He managed to nod. Adira smiled, took something from the bag and went.

He wasn’t sure if she was gone for a minute or few. When se returned, she had bandage on her shoulder and her hands were clean again. She helped to get Varian on a horse and jumped to sit behind him, she probably figured that he wasn’t able to ride on his own. She was right to think so. She let Ella to go by their side alone. They went straight to the forest and didn’t look back. Besides, Varian was to busy crying to even notice what was going on.

Varian didn’t know how long they were traveling. He managed to calm himself to a degree. Well, now he could breathe. He was just crying. But when they did stop, it was in the forest near to the pond and the sky was already dark. More like an early night. Adira helped him to get of the horse. He just sat down and cuddled near to the big rock. Adira sat in front of him.

“Varian, are you sure they didn’t hurt you?” He didn’t answer her. “Varian, please. I have to know.” He couldn’t hide his feelings anymore.

“How could you!?” Adira blinked in surprise. Varian knew that he was acting stupid but just couldn’t stop it. How could she ask him if he was hurt, while she was the one with a bandage on her shoulder? “You could got hurt! I mean more hurt.” He forced himself to look at her. She didn’t look away either.

“It just a scratch. Varian, I’m fine-”

“No, you’re not! You shouldn’t’ve done it. What if you were little closer to him? What could I do if he hurt you? I… I just…” His voice cracked. “…you could get hurt. Because of me.” He buried his face in his hands. “What would I do if something happened to you?” Hie voice was whispery. He felt Adira’s hand on his knee.

“Do you know what I told you about me and my brothers. That there happened a thing that made us the way we were? It was an accident. Quirin was very determinate to do something about the rocks. He found something. An old formula that could change the structure of them. He made it and then wanted to test it. We didn’t want to let him go alone. So we went with him, but not everything went as planned. The rocks started to expand and they would hurt Hector. I pushed him away but got hurt in a process.” She got up and turned to the pond. She with a help of water and her sleeve washed the dye from her face. Varian has never seen her without it. She had a scar on her cheek. Running from the corner of her eye to her chin. He tried to look away but she out her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t do that, there is nothing to be scared of. This is what happened to me back then. Alongside some other new scars. Quirin blamed himself for what’s happened to me. But I’ve felt this way. I did what I had to do to keep them safe. And I’ve never, never blamed either of them for what happened. Because it was entirely my choice. So don’t feel bad about what happened to me today. Because I would never blame you.” Varian still couldn’t say a word. How could he let her to get hurt? How could she not blame him, it was his _fault_. Adira smiled sadly.

“You’re scared, I get it. Do you think I’m not? Every time, I let you go somewhere alone or do something dangerous, I’m dying from fear. But that’s something natural when it comes to people you care about. I know that I have to let you live your life, make some mistakes so you could learn from them. But it’s also my instinct to protect you if it’s not something you can deal with. What happened earlier… I am your aunt, that’s… what I do. I can’t promise you that I would always be able to get us both out of such situations unharmed but I will always try to. If something happens to me, it’s not your fault.” Varian was sure what to think about it. He’s never thought about it how much Adira was scared about him the whole time. How his dad must’ve been scared.

“Look, I would do it again if I had to. I’m not telling you to accept what I’m doing because you might not be able to. But to… try to understand. Alright?” he was so sad that he could say anything sensible. He just nodded, still trembling from fear.

“I just don’t want to lose you.” He whispered and couldn’t stop the tears from filling his eyes. Without hesitation, his aunt reached out for him and hugged tightly. And he just buried his face in her chest and cried as she was running her fingers through his dark hair.

“I-I love you, Aunt Adira.” He said with a shaky voice. Adira kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

She didn’t let go until his sobbing calmed down but he’s tired himself out completely. He was exhausted. With everything. Adira laid him on the ground and cover with a blanket.

“Goodnight, Varian.” He didn’t have enough strength to answer her and just fell asleep.

+*+*+*+

When Adira made sure Varian was asleep, she took care of her hand properly. She lit the fire and cleaned her wound. After she was done, she laid down on the ground next to Varian and started to think about what happened. She knew that Varian would not react well at her being injured but he was truly frightened. She didn’t want to think what would happen if… a terrible vision. She wasn’t hurt very badly. Just a scratch. She’s been in much worse situations.

She had no plan to get hurt, of course. But it was just her job to protect her nephew. Although, it was the first time he saw her blead. She just felt that she has to tell him about what happened long time ago. To tell him that she didn’t blame her brothers for her scars and that she would never blame him, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. And even though, she was the one to feel guilty.

She thought about what Varian and Patty said to her.

_What would I do if something happened to you? You’re his only family right now._

She should know to hear out her friend more often. They were right. She didn’t really though what would happen to Varian if she got hurt in more... hard way. She considered every single opportunity but not this one. It wasn’t something she would think about. But maybe that was the problem. She didn’t think about how her brothers felt when she was in pain. She didn’t consider that it might happen. That she could really got hurt in the worst way. But _if_ it happens, what would Varian do then? What would happen - he would be alone, in the world he doesn’t understand yet. Where could he go? He could walk around from one village to another, looking for a job. And then what? He would be alone for years. No, she couldn’t let that happen. Just in case, if something bad would happen, she had to make sure that Varian will not be alone.

There was one thing she could do, a conversation she was trying to pull out as long as she could.

They had to get to the Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the intense one, one of the angsts I have planned. I can’t just give them a break (Not yet 😉) but there will be some fluff soon as well. After yet another painful moment.  
> Next chapter is also a bit hard so I’m not sure if I’ll make it in time but I’ll do my best. Also I’m not very familiar with writing ‘action’ so I’ll work on in but hope you like it anyway ❤️  
> Any thoughts?


	12. Not-quite finished business and a crazy idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira takes Varian to the Great Tree and plans a conversation with Hector. But didn't expect her nephew to have such crazy idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! That was very hard to write. But it is great that Hector is finally here! I’ve been waiting to write this and I’m also quite nervous how will it do.   
> Please, enjoy!

They should reach the Great Tree today. And that made Adira so nervous. After what happened in Pincosta, she told Varian that they would get here in couple of weeks. Technically, she had a lot of time to prepare for this talk. But she didn’t, in fact, she felt like someone who was given a brush and had one minute to paint something. Oh, dueling was easier. But she couldn’t avoid this conversation forever.

Well, if she would be here at any other circumstances, this would look quite different. If she was here with the Sundrop, she would just try to get pass the Tree unnoticed. It wasn’t possible so she would fight with Hector anyway. But she would try to made as less trouble as she could, finish her mission and then, if she would be still alive, come back and have a normal conversation with her brother.

But she was here to tell him about Quirin, their nephew and the princess that she let to go so far. And somehow convince him not to kill her, that wouldn’t be easy even if they were on good terms. But they didn’t have a normal talk for years. How would she be able to pull that off? She just had to try.

She was running for possible scenarios of this conversation, when she saw something in front of her, the Great Tree, in all its glory, appeared at in her view. It hasn’t changed a bit. So many memories were held in these ancient walls. Varian seemed impressed as well. It looked so beautiful in the light of a setting sun.

“Wow, that’s amazing! I can’t believe you lived here.” Varian was really excited. She smiled. She was also happy to see it again. Though she was probably more nervous.

“We can camp here for the night. It would get dark before we’ll get to the tree and that would certainly not be very helpful.” She knew that leaving this for tomorrow would not help either but she could really use daylight while talking to her brother.

The Tree was gleaming in silver as the Moonlight fell on it. She used to go here and watch that view with her brothers. Varian seemed as much amazed by the scenery as she used to be. She lit the fire. They were just enough close to see the Tree but not enough for Hector to bother them. Although, if they would approach a little bit closer, she wasn’t sure how he would react. Well, he promised he’ll end her and even though she felt guilty about leaving him behind, she’s also never quite forgave him for saying that. They used to be so close. Yes, it was her fault that they fell apart but it hurt her so much that he hated her because of this.

She was wondering how would he react about Varian. He would want to get to know him. Well, he’s has never had such arguments with Quirin as he had with her, he would want to help him, he would want to know his son. Adira knew that they wrote letters more often. But what would he tell her when she appears? Would he be rather angry that she pulled Varian into this magical quest? Or mad at her ‘cause she’s still doing so. She had really no idea. That’s how it’s always been. She could never predict what would her brother say or do.

Maybe he would not want to talk to her at all. That was the thing she feared most at the moment. That he would not want to hear anything from her, well, she would prefer him to be mad at her if the meant they would actually talk. That was weird, wasn’t it? She was afraid of talking but also of silence.

Varian probably noticed how worried she really was because he scooped closer to her.

“Are you afraid?” He asked. Adira could feel concern in his voice. 

“I’m terrified.” She didn’t have to tell him she’s not. She could put on a tough face while fighting or arguing but Varian knew she was anxious. There was no reason to tell him she’s not.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” He tried to make her feel better. She told him a lot about Quirin and Hector and the time they spend in the Tree. He seemed quite happy that he would finally see the place she liked to talk about. She ruffled his hair.

“You’re right, it’ll be fine.” She certainly hoped it would.

They were talking for a while. It felt strange though. Usually she was the one to talk so she could cheer her nephew up. And right now, he was trying to do the same for her. He was such a good kid. And she was so lucky he was here with her, that really made her feel more confident. It was quite late when they went to sleep. Varian seemed so peaceful. He didn’t have any nightmare in last few days. She, however, wasn’t sure if she will manage to sleep tonight. She laid down and fell in her old memories. Not all of them so good.

+*+*+*+

Varian was so excited about visiting the Great Tree. From what Adira said, it was such an amazing place. Well, it was a home to an ancient magic but it used to be known as a temporary workshop of one inventor that Varian was quite a fan of. He left many of his projects and translations there, according to Adira. And as about to magic, since Varian started to travel with Adira, he learned that there were more kinds of it that the Sundrop and the Moonstone. And they were much different but also… unique. He learned that magic is not always the trouble. People in Corona just didn’t see the bigger picture. Well, Sundrop’s magic has banished all other kinds of it so they didn’t have much to take example from.

Even though he really was excited, he didn’t show it the way he would only few months ago. The events that had place during the blizzard and after have changed him, he did feel better than right after he left Corona but he didn’t assume he would ever be so cheerful about anything.

Besides, he couldn’t be entirely happy when he saw how much Adira was nervous. It was a very difficult thing for her. Varian knew that she truly wanted to make some sort of amends with her brother but she was so afraid. She didn’t talk much about it but he knew that she was scared that Hector would not want to talk to her, that he would not give her a chance to explain herself. Well, Varian didn’t like when he tried to explain something to his father and he cut him off right after he started talking. He knew exactly how Adira felt.

Varian tried to get some sleep tonight but that wasn’t really possible as he was thinking about so many things that he could do _if_ he could read at least some of the scrolls that were hidden in the Tree. They fell asleep late in the night and he woke up early before the dawn. Ruddiger was still sleeping, curled next to his side. He petted the raccoon on his head. He turned to look if Adira was still asleep or just pretending to. But she was sleeping. Though she didn’t seem to be fine. Her hair was a bit messy from turning from one side to another and there was a painful expression painted on her face. There was one explanation for this – she had nightmare.

That didn’t happen often. Varian wasn’t sure if he’s ever seen her like this before. He hardly ever seen her asleep in fact. She would always wake up before him and started to make something to eat so, he was wondering what she was dreaming about that she couldn’t just snap out of it. Certainly, it was not anything pleasant. He was thinking that he should wake her up. But then an idea appeared in his mind.

It was probably the most ridiculous idea that he’s ever had but it was worth to give it try, he would not have much to put at risk. He got up as quietly as he could. He had no idea if nightmare would make Adira more sensitive to noise or just the opposite. He put a blanket on her, they had just one since he’s lost his in Pincosta. And Adira would always give this one to him.

Varian woke Ruddiger up and took his cloak. Andy and Ella were awake as well. He looked at them without saying the word but hoped that they would understand what he meant - ‘keep an eye on my aunt while I’ll continue with my stupidity’. And with Ruddiger on his shoulder and nothing but a bag with his traps and a dagger attached to his belt, he went into the darkness of early morning.

He didn’t worry about any bandits he could meet or any other dangers of that sort. They wouldn’t come so close to the Great Tree. He heard that it scared them, that it was to magnificent for them to approach. Besides, as Hector has probably already warned all people who have ever managed to get that close, that they should never come here again. In a creepy but effective way.

So as he went toward the Tree, he was accompanied only by silence. He was so nervous. He thought, he could just come to the Tree and try to find that Hector. What was he going to do or say? He had literally no idea for that. He knew that Adira wanted to talk. He could ask Hector if he would let them stay and let Adira explain everything that happened, if he would wish to hear her out. If he says that he won’t, Varian could just get back and tell Adira that they should stay somewhere else. He didn’t want her to be sad because of this trip here. And that was the only way he knew how to help. He could manage lecture he would get from her later.

The further he went, more scared he got. What was he thinking? Well, he didn’t think much. If Adira was correct, and she was, Hector should’ve already spotted him but he was small and probably looked not like a big threat. He probably let Varian to went so close only because he was wondering, if he was just lost or if he had a purpose in here. Oh, boy. He would prefer to be knocked out or if something finally happened. He was sick of this uncertainty. He knew that he’s been watched and kept going, testing how far he can pull the barrier.

It was morning already. That meant Adira was probably awake by now and mad at his stupidity. She probably went to look for him, she was very fast so he didn’t have much time left. Just when he was wondering if he could make it before she finds him, he saw two wild animals heading toward him. Ruddiger tensed and clinched his claws in Varian’s cloak. He didn’t move, running away would not make his situation any better. He waited.

And he didn’t have to wait long to see a man in front of him, he was closer than Varian would expect him to be. He was walking without making any noise, much like Adira did. Despite not exactly welcoming circumstances, Varian managed to take a look at the man. He was slender, his hair partly braided, he was not as high as Adira but still tall. Though his face expression made up for it. His lime-green eyes were gazing at Varian. And he felt more… small. That was terrifying. He felt more or less about something that he felt when he first saw Adira. He wasn’t sure who she was, back then. He didn’t know if he could trust her, he was scared. But that was different. He was scared of almost everything and everyone. Well, he was a ‘wanted criminal’.

Now, he was scared because he had no idea what he should do, he waited for Hector to either start the conversation or anything. He had his sword attached to his wrist. He was wearing gloves so Varian couldn’t see the Brotherhood symbol on his hand. Adira mentioned something that her brothers preferred to cover their marks.

Two animals stayed beside Hector, waiting for what he’s going to tell them to do. Varian didn’t reach for the traps in his bag or for the dagger. First of all, he had no chance fighting someone like this guy. And second of all, trapping someone in a sticky, purple mass was not exactly a good way to start a conversation.

The man drew his sword higher.

“Wait!” A desperate scream came out of Varian’s mouth.

“Listen kid, I don’t know why you’re here and I don’t want to hurt you, unless-… What the crap…” He gasped in shock. Varian closed his eye but could feel that the man came closer to him.

“You… you’re Quirin’s boy, aren’t you?” Yet another time that seemed to be relevant. Varian opened his eyes and nodded. Hector really came closer and lowered his sword a little. They were staring at each other for a while.

“Y-you’re Hector, right?” Varian asked with shaky voice. Not the best first impression but it’ll do.

“Well, you look very much like your mother. But… Why… Wait, how did you even get here? Quirin would never let you go here with him, not mentioning alone.” Here he was right. His dad would never let him go near to the black rocks or the Tree or anything connected to his past.

“My… my dad is not here. But you’re right, I’m not alone.” He tried not to sound too sadly while mentioning his dad. He knew that Adira would explain. Although, just the absence of Quirin here seemed to be suspicious to Hector. Varian could read much from his expression but he was sure that the man was not happy about that.

“C-can I ask you a question?” He asked, still wasn’t making that best impression. He was surprise that their whole conversation, or exchange of worried glances, whatever, has been kept in nothing louder than a whisper. Hector seemed to be too shocked to notice the boy’s question.

“But… if you’re not with your dad, then…”

“I’m here with Adira.” Hector suddenly became more alerted; he clucked his hands in fists and his expression hardened. Varian didn’t like the direction it was going for. But Hector didn’t seem to be angry. More like… his expression so unreadable, emotionless that Varian wasn’t able to guess how he felt about Adira being here. He turned his sight back to Varian.

“She wouldn’t let you go here alone either. Is she… is she alright?” That was the first time in their conversation, when Varian could tell something from Hector’s voice. And was he… sacred? Or worried maybe. And that was the first time he lowered his sword.

“She’s fine. She’s okay. I just came here to… to ask you something.” The man looked so confused. Varian couldn’t blame him, he just came here, told him that he’s here with Adira, without his dad and wants to just ask him something? Well, if someone did something similar to him, he would probably run. But Hector remained in his place. He could expect Adira to come here someday but Varian was probably not included in any options of this meeting.

Varian waited for Hector to do something.

“Wow, kid, it’s just so… weird. And I can’t say I wouldn’t want to know some answers but… why would you want to ask me something? Why are you here in general!?”

“Are we welcome here?” Hector blinked. “I mean, you might not like the reason we’re here. I’ll explain later. I… just want to know if…”

“Yes, you can stay. I want an explanation for all of this but… you can stay in the Tree.” Oh, one question down and to Varian’s surprise, it didn’t go that bad. Though the next one would not be so easy.

“And would you talk to her?”

“What? I... Varian, why are you asking me this?” He didn’t sound angry or anything. Just confused and worried.

“’Cause I don’t want her to be sad if you will not.” Hector looked at Varian as if he knew what he meant. Like he was sad that she felt this way. He nodded.

“Of course, I would talk to her, she’s my…” He didn’t finish his thought. He looked at the space behind Varian and he knew what that meant. That guy had to have sharp ears because Varian didn’t hear Adira coming so soon. He should expect it though. It was morning already.

She came to him and kneeled down to be at the same eye level with him.

“Are you okay?” He nodded. She stood up and turned her face to Hector. Even more emotionless then when she was fighting with a boring opponent. She just stood next to Varian in silence, waiting for her brother to say something. Anything. He slashed his sword back. Wow, Varian didn’t know that it was possible. If he’ll have a chance, he had to ask about it later.

“Hector.”

“Long time no see, I guess.” Hector said quietly, like he wanted to figure out, in what mood Adira was and if he should make her angry. She still didn’t move or say anything. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to fight you, in fact, I have no idea what should I do so, maybe one of you could explain this situation to me. ‘Cause I haven’t feel this confused since… never actually. Maybe we can go inside and tell me what the is this all about.” He was rather annoyed right now. Probably didn’t like when he didn’t understand things like this.

Adira finally managed to speak.

“You… you’ll let us stay? Just like that you’re going to let me in?” She sounded like she didn’t really believe her own words. But Hector nodded.

“Yes, Sister, I would.” Varian has never seen Adira that surprised before.

She answered after a while. “Alright, we just have to get our staff back from our camp.”

“And may I come with you?” Hector asked and was slightly little relieved when Adira agreed.

As they were walking, Varian waited for the lecture he would get from his aunt.

“For the Moon’s sake, you can’t disappear like that, Varian!” Yeah, she was angry and upset.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just… wanted to help.” What else could he say? He knew that it was very irrational of him but he had to do something to help her.

She smiled. “That’s very kind of you but I could handle this.”

“I know you could but you were so sad that I thought I can do it for you. Sorry for running off.” He was staring at the ground, when he felt Adira’s hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright. Just… next time you’ll want to help, don’t disappear, okay?” He nodded.

All that time Hector went behind him and Adira but now walked over to her.

“Don’t worry too much, Adira. He was smart enough to not run when we met. Not many was smart enough to do that. It was kindda impressive. As about that matter, could you tell me how did you to meet. I’m kindda freaking out.” Adira’s expression was unreadable just to hide how sad she really was. Varina knew what she felt. He also had to tell her what happened to his dad and all that things he’s done, things he would be sad about for the rest of his life. She had to tell Hector about Quirin and that this was the reason she met him.

“A long story. I’ll tell you later.” What a short answer. “Really, it’s rather… complicated. And that’s not a thing you tell while walking in the middle of the woods.” She added as she saw Hector wasn’t very pleased with her answer. He nodded and they spent the rest of their walk in silence.

They got to their camp and started to take all the staff. Varian took his journals and put them back to his bag while Adira took the rest of the things. To Varian’s surprise, Hector took water from a nearby stream and started to spilled it on the remainings of the last night’s fire.

When they had everything, they went to the Tree and Varian had to admit, it was even more impressive up close. It seemed like made of silver and polished stones, so fragile but still solid. The light was reflecting on its walls, making the effect of glowing and gleaming. Varian’s spent so much time in one place that he had no idea about such beautiful things. Learning about them from books and seeing them were two totally different things.

As they got to some sort of entrance, yet another animal crossed their way. He yelped in surprise. There was a _rhino_ standing in front of them. Adira didn’t seem a bit as surprised as he was. Hector just came over to the animal and petted it on its nose.

“Relax kid, he’s friendly.” He said that so calmly that it was even more weird. He didn’t meet many animals in his life and the only one he had was Ruddiger, who was currently very tensed probably due to presence of the others. Adira didn’t strike him as an animal lover either so, the perspective of a ‘friendly rhino’ seemed quite terrifying. Although the rhino was calm indeed. And probably confused as he saw Adira and Varian. Varian figured that Adira and Hector’s relation was even more shattered through the years as the animals didn’t expect her to appear here in such way. Two bearcats, binturongs, whatever, were very sceptic toward Adira and looking curiously at Ruddiger at first but now they walked by Adira’s side like they’ve known her their whole lives, which was probably true.

Hector told his rhino to stay near the entrance and watch as they went into the Great Tree. Inside, there were smaller trees and streams. I looked like the whole forest packed up in this one Tree. It seemed like a whole new world. It was so beautiful. Even Adira, who’s been here before, smiled. She must’ve missed this view.

Hector led them to the part of the tree he made his room in, though Adira seemed to remember the way. And that was a long way. The Tree was even bigger inside than it seemed. Hector’s room appeared to be quite big, Varian had no idea what were these rooms used for in the past but Hector made sure to not let it be seen now. Walls were in the same colour as the rest of the corridors or rooms they passed on their way here. Some furniture including a big wooden desk. In the back of the room, Varian noticed something that probably was bed. Some kind of kitchen was placed at the opposite wall. Seemed like someone gathered all the stuff he needed in this one room. Hector gestured for Adira and Varian to sit on the couch which didn’t seem to be used lately. He sat in front of them in an old chair.

“Well, I’m listening. First question, why are you here, if you’re not with the Sundrop? And second, maybe I should ask about why is Varian with you?”

Adira became sadder. No turning back now.

“It’ll be easier if I tell you the whole story first. Then I’ll answer your first question.” Hector nodded. “Alright, Varian, may I tell him about… what happened after the blizzard?” Varian nodded. Of course, she could tell him. He didn’t know Hector but he knew that he deserved to hear the whole truth. Quirin was his family too.

Adira told him all. All the things that happened in Corona, about the blizzard, about the battle, short visit in prison. Then she told about their thoughts to save Quirin and their journey up to this point. And of course, about Rapunzel. She skipped that last part about what happened in Pincosta. Varian wasn’t sure why. That was quite important but he didn’t bring it up. If Adira didn’t tell Hector about it, she had to have some reason and he didn’t want to interrupt her. Even if it was the very silly reason. Because of what happened in Pincosta, Adira decided to go straight to the Tree. Varian though that Hector should know that.

As Adira ended her story, Hector didn’t say anything. He was looking at Adira with disbelieve. Then he got up and sat next to her.

“Please, tell me that’s not true. Please, tell me you’re lying.” Adira shook her head. “Right, you were never going to lie about this. You’re not a liar and yet I would won’t you to be joking right now.” Adira was even more upset than before. Varian was in the best mood either. Listening about all that happened was like being there and seeing all that again.

“I’m so sorry Hector.” Adira said quietly. Hector shook his head.

“That’s not fair. That’s so unfair. Will theses rock ever stop chasing us?” Adira had no answer for that. She noticed how Varian was sad and put her arm around him.

“I came to tell you this but… can we stay here for a while? It’s been quite… tough lately. We could use a break from the travel. And Varian might find some quite interesting things in these old scrolls.” Right, the scrolls. If they weren’t in the middle of this sad conversation, he would be browsing through them whole night. But now, he was just too tired to do anything. Though he had one thing to say as well.

“Are you angry with me, Mr. Hector?” The man looked at him in surprise. “About what happened to my dad. Are you angry at me?” Hector got up to sit next to him.

“Kid, I’m not and don’t you dare to say it. Adira’s not a lair, she told me the truth. So I know that it was an accident. Accidents happen. And there was no one’s fault in that. ‘Kay?” Varian nodded. He didn’t expect that. He knew that Adira didn’t blame him but he wasn’t sure if Hector would think the same about this. Why all the Brotherhood could forgive him or not blame him so easily? Hector decided to continue. “Listen, I can’t even imagine how you feel about this whole thing and how it hurt you.” Well, Varian was trying to understand how it pained them. Quirin was their family and they didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye, to make amends. He was sorry for them too.

“You can stay here as long as you’d like.” Hector said to both him and Adira. “We can figure it out later and now… I bet you didn’t have any breakfast.”

Hector made some sandwiches and tea. But Varian wasn’t very hungry. Neither was Adira. Later, Hector showed Varian around the Tree while Adira was preparing a provisional room for him. As Hector showed him the scroll room, he understood what Adira meant. It was huge and filled with old papers. Walls were covered with shelfs and graphics. One of them appeared to be the Sundrop incantation. There was also a pond in the middle of the room. Varian’s never been in such weird and amazing library ever in his life. And he doubted he will ever be in weirder and more amazing than this one.

Hector chuckled quietly. Varian turned to meet his gaze and noticed that the man was _smiling_. Varian rose his eye brow as he didn’t really understand what he meant by that.

“You look a lot like your mother, really.” Varian’s only heard about that from Adira. Even dad didn’t mention it. But he didn’t know that Hector also knew his mom. He opened his mouth to say something but Hector presided his question.

“I knew her just a little but she had just the same expression when she saw something that fascinated her.”

He was examining the room for a while. It was truly unique. There was no other place like this one in the whole world. That would contain such old knowledge.

“Kid, I know this might sound a little weird but, did something happen lately. I mean to the two of you. Adira seems off.” Hector walked over to him and asked quietly. So he knew something was wrong too. But that didn’t mean he could tell him what happened. Adira wanted to keep it private. She’ll tell him when she would want to.

“I think if something was off, she would tell you herself.”

Hector nodded and smiled. “I expected you to say that but I had to try anyway. I haven’t seen her acting this way in a long time, you know. You two must be close.” Varian wanted to admit that he was close with Adira. Well, she took him in and helped him and she was his family. But he focused on what Hector said. ‘Acting this way’. He kindda thought that he meant worried by this. Though, Hector and Adira haven’t seen each other in a long time.

After Varian saw all the nearby parts of the Tree, there were a lot of them and not so nearby, they went back to Hector’s room. He could see that the man had troubles talking, much like Varian did. Well, he spent many years alone in this place. No matter how beautiful it was, it would not help him with that. He remembered what Adira told him, that when people are longing for something they’ve lost, everything seems darker and less beautiful.

They were talking about rather small things. Varian told about Old Corona. Not much. Hector told a lot more about the Tree but only about that. Varian wanted to ask if he’s been in Corona after his dad’s wedding but he didn’t, that was a conversation for another time.

They found Adira making something for dinner. It smelled good. Even a small smiled crossed Hector’s lips. Varian didn’t notice that it was so late already.

“I didn’t know what I could use but… no offence but you know I’m a better cook.” Now, Hector laughed bitterly.

“Well, I can argue with you about many, many things but not this one. I guess you’ll do the next cooking as well.”

Eating at the table seemed too formal for both Adira and Hector so they sat on the small carpet on the floor and ate in silence. And Varian wanted to scream. He couldn’t stand that barrier of hostility that Adira and Hector have built between each other. He knew that they haven’t seen in ages but he just couldn’t get over it. He couldn’t when he saw the sad expression on their faces when one wasn’t looking at the moment. Like they wanted to say sorry but something stopped them. He saw that little smiles they gave to each other as they were remembering the good times. And most importantly, he knew how deeply they both cared for each other but would not admit it. He knew that from Adira and even from Hector. He spent only one day with him but every time their conversation dropped to the subject of Adira, Hector was anxious, nervous. The way he asked him about if she’s hurt today’s morning and later in the scroll room.

But he wouldn’t made them to talk about it. He knew how difficult it was. He wanted to help them of course, but he had to give them chance to figure this out on their own first. But as Adira helped him with his longing and pain, he would help her and her brother. He just had to wait for the right time. Because, if he needed some help with that, why wouldn’t they? It wasn’t that different.

In the evening he went to his new room. It was rather small but he didn’t need anything bigger as he would work in the scroll room. Also, Adira wanted it to be not so far from where she would sleep. There was a bed, he had no idea from where Adira got it, two shelfs on the wall and a cupboard. One wall was empty. Perfect for all his notes he would be glad to display on a bigger surface then a sheet of paper. He unpacked his things and put them on the shelfs and cupboard. How strange it was to be able to keep thing not just in a bag. It felt good, relieving.

As he was finished with that, Adira entered the room and brought a fresh sheet.

“We can look for some more furniture tomorrow, if you would like.” She said cheerfully.

“Oh no, I’m good. It’s prefect. Besides. Less furniture meant less of possible mess I would make here.” They both laughed. Adira knew perfectly well, that there was hardly ever any order in his things.

“Okay. I guess you’d like to make it more yours.” He shrugged. He will fill this place with his note up to the ceiling. But that was his way of decorating, he couldn’t help it.

“Goodnight then. And… try to get to some sleep tonight.” She smirked as she said that, surely referring to today’s morning.

“I will try. Goodnight, Aunt Adira.”

When she left, he laid down on the bed. He was so tired that he didn’t even bother to dress in some fresh clothes. He just fell asleep.

+*+*+*+

Hector was in shock. And that didn’t happen very often. It didn’t happen at all in last few years. But what happened today was definitely not usual. He thought of many ideas how he’s reunion with his sister would look like. He hoped, he would meet her on more pleasant circumstances. But that was not possible, he didn’t expect her to give up on her mission. And he wasn’t going to abandon his. If she would show up with the Sundrop, he would fight her, just to take it away and destroy, he didn’t want to hurt her, but now, he didn’t know what to think.

She was here without the Sundrop but she was certainly connected to it. But more importantly, she was here with their nephew. First, he thought that it was foolish of her to bring him into this whole mess. But that was just for a second. She would’ve never done it without and reason and Quirin’s permission. That meant something must’ve happened. Something bad. He also thought, that the kid was already involved in this whole Sundrop thing. Pity. Even Quirin’s son couldn’t have a normal life.

When he first saw him, he was so stunned that he couldn’t say much. But when he heard that he was with Adira, he got scared. Adira would not let him go there alone. First what came to his mind was that something happened to her and the kid was looking for help. Well, he was, at some point.

It stroked him how Varian didn’t run away, that he asked him a question he didn’t expect to hear. That kid was brave. He was a lot like his mother but he was as brave as Quirin, maybe even more. From what Adira said, he could figure that Varian’s been through a lot. More than he or any of his siblings have ever been at his age. Living in the Dark Kingdom wasn’t easy but if Varian’s life became a nightmare in a place like Corona, he wasn’t sure what to think.

Now he knew. People in Corona were jerks. This was just too much for that kid and none of them helped him. No one but Adira how was there by an accident. And was that strange that he felt guilty? Adira wasn’t that sort of person, who liked to stay in one place for too long. She didn’t come to villages often. What forced her to go to Corona? He had a bad feeling about this. But after what she told him, he knew that it was the Sundrop. And that’s where he felt guilty. Because if Adira didn’t come to that kingdom, convinced by nothing but her own worries, their nephew would be there alone up till now. He should’ve done something.

His thoughts were disturbed by Adira making tea. There was something off about her and he couldn’t tell what. Maybe that was just because he didn’t see her in such a long time. Or he was right and something was bothering her. She joined him with two cups of hot drink. Now they were sitting at the table. Rikki was purring, curled next to his leg. He managed to speak up first.

“I should’ve helped you, in Corona. That couldn’t’ve been easy.” She was staring, avoiding his gaze. “I didn’t want to admit it but I knew something was wrong there.”

Now, she turned at looked at him.

“Quirin and I wrote letters from time to time. Not so often lately. He probably didn’t want to talk about the black rocks and was busy in general. But he always responded. Which didn’t happen when I sent him my last letter. I trust in animals too much to think they could lose the way. I didn’t want to think that something happened but… it did.”

She smiled sadly. “Not your fault. You didn’t know it for sure.”

“I should’ve checked if he was okay.”

They remained silent for a while. Until Adira brought up that one thing they had to talk about.

“You know that the princess will come here. It’s only the matter of time and I want to know what are we going to do then.” That was a great question. It would be even better if he knew how to answer. Only a day ago, he would say he will not let her go through his domain. But now, it seemed much more difficult. Well, the Sundrop was a person but it didn’t change the fact that it was still the Sundrop. And from Adira’s tale she didn’t seem to be the most carful person in the world. But Varian and Adira had something to do with her, maybe for the sake of that kid he could listen to Adira. He straightened so she continued.

“I know you don’t believe it works but Varian might find a way to free Quirin and as it was that magic what trapped him, Rapunzel might be able to help.” A terrible plan it was. How could they possible think to trust that girl again?

“And how do you know she will help you?”

“I don’t. that’s why Varian is trying to figure something out. He’s been translating the parts of the scroll that contained the most valuable information about the Sundrop. He can exchange that information for her help.”

“That’s not how helping works.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know, but what other choice do we have? If she would have access to the Moonstone, she also might have a power to free our brother.” He wanted to believe it but he just couldn’t, he wasn’t a fan to having hopes for something that seemed impossible. He was not like Adira.

“It’s just a hope Adira. How can’t you be sure if it works?”

“I’m not but do I have something more here than a hope? Does Varian have? Everything he’s done… he had mothing but hope that it’ll work. And I don’t want him to lose this hope. Besides, I refuse to believe there’s no way to help Quirin.”

He understood her, he didn’t want to believe it too. But he was just being realistic. That hope got Varian in big trouble. Only difference between him and Adira was that she could get in bigger one. She didn’t turn away as he was looking at her, searching for something. He didn’t need to be a genius to notice how tired she was.

“Why are you here, Adira. I know something happened that you’re not telling me.” He tried to not sound too serious but failed.

“To tell you about Quirin and for you to get to know Varian.” That wasn’t all but a good start. “Since I don’t know what would happen, I thought you two have a right to know each other. He’s your nephew too.”   
He was glad that she did that. He knew how it felt to be alone and do thing he didn’t really mean to. He wanted to know Varian and help him.

But he was wondering what Adira wasn’t telling him. “I believe you but I know you. Adira please tell me.”

She sighted. “I’m afraid of what would happen to Varian if something happens to me.” She whispered that as if she was afraid their nephew would hear it. “In Corona, he had only Quirin and you already know what happened when he lost him. I… don’t want it to happen again.” That was sad. True but sad. That had to be one of few things that bothered her, since she was a kid, she didn’t really realize that if she got hurt, he and Quirin were also in pain. Something happened and made her think that it would hurt Varian as well.

“And did something happen to you lately?” She didn’t answer. So it did. “What was that?” Still no answer. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Would you care, Hector? I know that you hate me for what I’ve done and I can’t say you’re entirely wrong but… doesn’t it make you angry that I’m here?” He blinked in shock. She really though about it this way? That wasn’t like her to really tell him that. But a lot’s changed in past years. Because now, he saw Adira nearly _crying_. And that hasn’t happened in years.

“Yes, I was angry with you and partly I still am but didn’t it skip your attention that I better prefer you alive.” She looked at him like she really didn’t knew better. “You don’t even know how happy I am that we didn’t meet after all those years fighting about nonsense.” Now, she was crying. She was crying and Hector had no idea what to do, he didn’t see her like this since the day of that accident. She didn’t turn away, probably not yet aware that tears were running down her cheeks.

He took her hand. Really, he wanted to hug her but she wasn’t a fan of physical contact. “I never meant to hurt you, Sister. What I said all those years ago, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” It wasn’t like him to apologize. But she needed to hear it.

She blushed away the tears and tightened the grip her on his hand. “I’m sorry too.”

They didn’t say anything for a long while but Hector felt relieved. He didn’t want Adira to think that he hated her because he didn’t, just showing her that was quite difficult. But they could work this out. He smirked.

“I didn’t know that you cared so much, ‘mighty Adira’.” He was greeted with a punch on his shoulder. How familiar.

They were talking till the night became quite dark. Adira decided to go to sleep as she didn’t really get much last night.

“Okay, I’ll find myself a bed tomorrow. I can sleep on the couch.”

He shook his head and got up. “No, you sleep in bed, I’ll bring you fresh sheet.”

She grimaced like she wanted to refuse that but he cut her off right there.

“Are you really going to argue? Really, you look terrible, get some sleep.”

She just smiled.

As he was laying on the couch with Rikki and Kiki cuddled next to him, Adira washed the paint of her face and dragged herself to bed.

“I hope you don’t snore. Or I’ll wake you up with a bucket of cold water.”

She laughed nonchalantly.

It was good to have her back.

+*+*+*+

Adira tried to make herself comfortable which didn’t take her long. She was freaked out when she noticed that Varian went to the Tree so, without wasting any time, she went after him. And she was so angry at herself for letting her guard down. And then, it was a very tiring time. She was nervous all the time, didn’t took a moment to calm down and think. Which was rather relevant as she talked to Hector. She didn’t let herself to act this in any situation. Never. But last months were quite a lot for her. She would never turn away as she spoke to someone about something important but she didn’t want anyone to see her crying. But she also didn’t expect Hector to apologize. Not for being wrong but for what he said. Even if tried to deny it, she still remembered his words and his face as he spoke them. It hurt her somehow. Hector was usually quite serious. So hearing him being really sorry was even more unexpected.

That was the only reason she didn’t turn away to hide her tears. They both were too tired with this hostility and worry. There was no reason to hide her sadness. Hector didn’t judge her for that. He only ever judged her for her opinion about the Sundrop. But he didn’t think about that as of something most important anymore. How strange.

After their talk, she suddenly felt… safe. She washed her dace of red dye. Now, she didn’t have to hide her scars from Hector or Varian. She cuddled under her blanket, thinking. It won’t be easy for either her or Hector. They’ve been apart for so long. They’ve done many things that shattered their relation. But it could be fixed. She truly hoped so. It was good to have her brother back. And even better that Varian was here as well. She will try to her best. And for the first time she time in along time she truly felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! And I do hope that it’s good enough for now as that is just the beginning of developing relationship between Hector and Varian. I plan to do some fluff next so a short break from trouble and problems.   
> Any thoughts?


	13. Some people make the same mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Varian have a heart-to-heart conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Apologies for my lateness! I have no idea why did it took my so long but I’m back. And I have no idea how did this chapter went but I hope that it’s good enough. I wanted to write something more just about Hector and Varian getting to know each other so that won’t be the last one of such chapters.  
> Please, enjoy!

It has been two weeks since Adira and Varian appeared in the Great Tree. Hector was surprised how quickly he got use to Adira’s presence. It was still quite new for him to have Varian around but it was different with Adira. He remembered her and her behavior. They still weren’t sure how to solve that Sundrop-princess thing but it was nice to have her back. Although he like to spent time with Varian too. They decided that he should train him as well. And he couldn’t deny it. Varian wasn’t like Adira and even if sha taught him well, he would need more specific training sooner or later. It turned out to be sooner. And Hector was glad that it did.

Varian in many ways was more like Hector when it came to fighting. he was teller than Varian when he was his age but still smaller than Adira and Quirin. He wasn’t strong in the way they were. And he knew he would not win the fight if he fought like they did, he needed to do it in a slightly different way.

He had to be faster than they were. Before he grew strong, he needed to use his surroundings to help him to win the fight. That was more of his significant technique by now. Even if he had to fight people near the Tree in the past, he usually picked that best spot, like a cliff or so. It really helped, it surprised them. They didn’t expect anyone to put a fight in such place. And now, Hector had to train Varian in the same way. He would have to teach him how to do that. 

He went to Varian’s room as it was their time to train. He knocked on the doorway as there were technically no doors in almost every room in the Tree, including Varian’s.

“Come in.” Hector found Varian standing next to the wall he stuck his notes to. It didn’t take him long to make some sort of crazy scientific place but Hector kindda liked it. Varian, at this point was such an opposite of his father. Quirin liked to have order in his notes if he was busy with them. He could have some mess in other things but definitely not his notes and papers. Varian, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care much about that. And was so focused on his work. Hector couldn’t help but smiled.

“Training time, let’s go.” Varian was holding several papers and tried to put them onto the wall in some sort of order but didn’t seem like he was managing it. The boy smiled nervously and tried to be faster with his work.

“Yeah… just a second.”

He took a moment to look around the room. Varian didn’t want any more furniture aside from what Adira got him, notes on the wall were the only visible decoration. But when Hector looked closer, he could see some drawing on Varian’s desk. Mostly the scientific ones but they still looked fantastic. This kid was talented! Hector was never good at drawing or staff like that but he had no doubt that Varian’s ones were not ordinary. His line was strong, like he knew where it was going since the beginning. In the ones with more three-dimensional projects, the shade was perfectly balanced. In some of them, he could see that Varian didn’t put much attention into it on purpose. He just drew what he had in mind. But probably even without noticing it, he put every detail so amazing. That was such rare ability. And when he did focus on his drawing, it was even more wonderful.

Hector stared at the drawing more openly than he should ‘cause he saw Varian smiling awkwardly. He quickly stepped aside and wavered at the doorway.

The training didn’t go so bad. They would have to work on new movements he was trying to teach Varian. And as he’s never done something similar with Adira it would to take a while. Though, Hector was still impressed with Varian’s sense of balance. Even though the fighting this way was still very fresh for him, he didn’t waver or trip so often. That was quite impressive. And Hector respected that. The kid was a fast learner not only when it came to science.

After they were done, Varian looked exhausted, he was really trying his best. Hector found that weird that Quirin didn’t teach Varian at all. Well, he did want to leave his days as a knight behind but his son could use some self-defense. From his letters, Hector could know, how much Quirin was worried every time Varian did something rather dangerous. He was wondering why didn’t he teach Varian how to fight, even just a bit. He never mentioned the idea in any letter as it was not his decision to make.

But right now, as he looked at this kid, he felt guilty that he didn’t actually do something for him. Varian was such an amazing child and he regraded that he wasn’t there for him when that blizzard came. He and Quirin did stay in touch to some degree, he knew that he had a son and no one else. That was so sad to know about someone’s life but that person doesn’t know about yours. He felt sorry that Quirin didn’t mention anything about him or Adira to Varian. Maybe if he did, his son would not be alone for so long. Maybe he would write to them about what happened.

He knew that Adira felt bitter about this too, even though she would not admit it. She partly blamed herself for Quirin being so closed about them to Varian but it wasn’t her fault. Not entirely. Maybe she did make Quirin feel bad about telling Varian about some things. She might’ve scared him with her ideas about the Sundrop but it was Quirin who didn’t tell his son about it, in the final effect. And Hector thought, that they all were equally guilty. He and Adira should do something more but Quirin should tell Varian. He was wondering if that could protect him from what happened. He didn’t know what Varian would do but maybe the awareness of some people that his father trusted were around could give him some help.

It was so sad to know that he could be present in the life of that kid but chose not to. He thought of all those things that he could’ve helped him with but didn’t. He was glad that Adira found him but it would not take the feeling of guilt away, not at first. No matter what she said about it.

And there was also that whole thing about Adira. He was truly happy to have her back. He didn’t even expect that he would get use to her company so quickly. But he did, all that things came back in a blink of an eye, he didn’t think he would still remember them. But he also knew how much he’s hurt her. It seemed like the time she spent with Varian made her pain more… visible. Or at least when Hector was around. He knew that Adira was strong and won’t let her emotions to get in the way but as he saw her crying, he knew something was wrong. He saw the pain on her face as she told him how she felt about what he said to her all those years ago. He was angry back then. He did that to prevent her from hurting herself because of this stupid flower. But he didn’t expect that it would get into her so much. He didn’t want that to happen. He saw how deeply she was hurt because of his words. Even though she said she’s not sad anymore, he knew that this could not be fixed with simple apology.

And there he was, suspended between feelings of anger and guilt. He just couldn’t stop these thoughts from appearing in his head as he looked at Varian. That kid was the most unexpected and amazing thing that’s ever happened to him. And it’s just happened to woken up all of his old fears and worries. He may have no idea what to do about the Sundrop but he was sure of one thing. He didn’t want those people to hurt his nephew. He didn’t know him as long as Adira but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about him. 

And as he thought about that all thing, he noticed that Varian was lost in his thoughts as well.

“C’mon, Var. I have something to show you.” He said cheerfully. This kid could use a short break. Hector knew just the thing that he could show him and as Adira went scouting today, they had plenty of time. Hector could also use some time with Varian.

+*+*+*+

The way was kindda tricky for Varian but after a while and one almost-deadly trip over, he managed to get to the very top of the Tree. And it was so worth it. The view was so amazing, he’s never thought he would see the world from that high.

He was also glad that he could get to know Hector a little better. The man was generally very closed but with time, he turned out to be very funny. Each time, he did make fun of Adira or so, he smiled.

He was also happy that Hector agreed to train him, although it was so exhausting! Adira didn’t let go of her training as she thought it would help him. And well, he couldn’t say that she was wrong, but he could barely feel his bones after that. However, Hector’s training was slightly different. He made point of the same matters what Adira did, like balance and wielding a sword. But he also taught him how to move faster. Or at least get the impression of it. It took a lot of precision as every wrong movement during a real battle could be ended with death. He needed to control every single one of his weak muscles to land from a jump in the exact place he wanted, or to don’t throw up his hands while doing so.

This was really tiring but he didn’t regret. Though, there was something else, aside from training and translations, that bothered him.

He was worried that he won’t convince Rapunzel to help him. The vision of seeing her became much more real since they got the Great Tree. Of course, Varian was very happy that they could finally rest, to stop travelling for a while. But that also meat that he would meet Rapunzel here. In a matter of few weeks. And that made Varian freak out.

He worked as hard as could to translate the scroll. As he found something called Moonstone Incantation in the scroll room, it all became much easier to translate. Though it was still a lot of work. He hoped that the scroll would contain some more valuable information. So it could be enough for a trade with Rapunzel. A favor in exchange for help once again. He didn’t like that idea very much but that was the only one they had. Anything else seemed stupid.

And he would have to meet Rapunzel sooner or later anyway. Adira wouldn’t let him to walk around alone as they would get to the Dark Kingdom and telling them in the last moment that Varian is with her would likely not affect that very thin line of trust that Adira managed to build with them. Well, most of them. And if they would come back to Corona when this is all over, he would still _need_ her to free his dad.

Meeting them at the Tree seemed to be the best option. Them would need either Adira or Hector (who barely managed to keep himself from facing them before they could get here) to get through it. This was not the situation they could handle themselves as Adira usually assumed. There won’t be any better chance to explain it to them. Maybe even warn Rapunzel from anything Varian might find in the scroll. Only if she would want to listen.

He also had some unfinished business to talk about with Rapunzel. When he was put in jail, he was angry. Later, he felt guilty. When he calmed down, it got to him what a terrible thing he did to Rapunzel. He just cuddled on the floor and cried for hours. He didn’t know if the guards were watching him back then but it didn’t seem like they cared about the noise anyway.

He felt so helpless. He didn’t manage to help his dad. He didn’t achieve a thing. He only gotten himself arrested. He tried reasoning, he really tried. But hadn’t gotten him to anything. He tried to use force. It didn’t work either. It only made people believe in that he attacked Rapunzel during the blizzard and that he wanted to finish the job. He was so tired that he collapsed on the floor and just laid there.

Someone in cell next to him tried to cheer him up a little by humming some old song. She said that he reminded her of herself. He didn’t know who that was neither what she meant. They dragged him to another cell few days later. Other guards kept watch. That’s where they hurt him.

First, they started to make not-so-nice comments about him and his dad. That they only came with trouble or so. Later, they started to beat him, they punched him in his stomach and slammed against the wall of the cell. He was weak. He couldn’t defend himself. He just thought _why._ Why did they do that? He was already in pain. He just cuddled in the corner of the cell and cried more, despite the pain until he passed out.

It happened few times more, until one morning, when they crossed the line of Varian’s sense of guilt and sorrow. One of them took the dagger and cut him across the cheek. It pained so much. And couldn’t even do something about it. He could do literally nothing because if he tried to, they would say that they used weapon only as self-defense ‘cause Varian was the one to cause trouble. After they were done with beating him, they went outside to see the princess off. It was quite strange but it was that morning, when it got to him, that it would only get worse. No one would help him, he was unable to defend himself. There was nothing he could do while locked up in prison. He was afraid, of what they could do to him later.

Ruddiger, who turned out to be his only true friend, stole the keys and Varian opened the cell. As he knew palace corridors quite well, he could get out with no problem. Even without Adira’s opinion, he knew that the defenses in the upper parts of the palace were as good as a broken bucket. When he got out, he realized that he had no plan. But he knew he could not stay in Corona. Not like this. And most of all, he needed to get changed. His clothes were dirty and devastated. And he had blood on his face; he tried to clean it as much as he could with the use of water but it wasn’t enough. He had to go home. He took only the most needed stuff or the one that he thought of as the most precious. Not in material sense.

Adira knew the whole story. He didn’t like to talk about it so she just hugged him and told that it would be alright. And he believed her. He noticed how angry she got when she heard of what happened after the battle. She said she would not let them hurt him again.

At first, he thought he deserved that people hated him but that guards in prison reminded him, that he couldn’t just sit and wait. Because he did wait. He waited for Rapunzel after the blizzard. He waited when they made him run away from his own house, he waited for her to do something about that gossip. He waited even when they put him in jail! But it got to him, that it was Rapunzel left him for the second time. She went on a road trip and left him at the mercy of the kingdom that hated him so much.

And he wanted to confront her about this. He wasn’t yet sure of he was ready but he wanted to try to speak up for himself. To tell her how hurt he felt. He was wondering if she was thinking about him at all during her travel. Was she wondering what happened to him? Or did she just enjoy the moment and thought that the problem would solve itself as she comes back? He really wanted to know. Ha wanted to make at least some weak truce, in order to help his dad.

These thoughts would bother him all day. But right now, he actually felt relieved. Up here, it all seemed to just disappear. And he wanted to take that moment of peace as much as he could. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Hector seemed to be calmer as well.

“Yeah, it helps.”

They sat on a smaller branch, which was not very small in fact. Varian hasn’t noticed that it was so late already. A quite late afternoon, going for the evening. They stayed silent for a while and Varian took a moment to look closer to the landscape.

He saw the smaller hills and cliffs that he and Adira would pass on their way here. He noticed how the roads looked like they haven’t been used for a long while, covered with grass and various rocks. The forest seemed so quiet. It all did.

In took a moment before Hector broke the silence.

“What’s on your mind, kid?”

“Huh? N-nothing really important…”

Hector raised his eyebrow. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but I can see you’re nervous. I just thought I should ask.”

Varian knew he wanted to help. He just thought that he had enough of worries on himself. It was quite unusual, the whole situation. He knew that Hector was still figuring this out. He didn’t want to burden him with his problems. Although…

“It’s… it’s about the princess. I’m just… worried that I won’t be able to tell her all the things I have to say. I’m afraid, that… she would not want to listen.” He was so scared she would just call him a monster and deny any of what he wanted to ask her. Hector shook his head.

“You can be afraid but you’re working so hard only for her to listen… That would be awful if she denies to talk. And you know, I can always make her listen.” His eyes darkened a little. That was scary. The way Hector’s bright-green eyes could look so terrifying.

Varian and Adira told him about what happened during the blizzard up till Varian’s visit in jail and in compare to his reaction, Adira’s could be considered super calm. He thought that if Rapunzel would stand next to him at that moment, Hector could stab her.

“Well, I did awful things to her, she has a right to hate me.”

“Hey, don’t say that! Yes, you did mess up but so did she. Throwing you into the snow itself would be good enough reason for you to be mad with her, whether it was her or the guards. And you are actually sorry. You acknowledged what you did wrong and you want to fix it. She didn’t even say sorry for not helping you after the storm. For leaving you alone.”

He was right, but still. Varian just couldn’t get over the fact. “I know but… it’s so sad. I did that whole mess in Old Corona because I truly believed that I could help my dad.”

“Oh, believe me, kid. I get it” Hector said with a note if nostalgia in his voice.

Varian blinked and looked at him. “Y-you do?”

“Yes, but don’t worry about that. My problems are nothing in compare to yours.”

“Hey, just because you didn’t make yourself an enemy of a kingdom doesn’t make your problems less important. You guys might be adults but that doesn’t make all your problems different than mine.” He was shocked that he said so. He didn’t really think of this before. It just appeared when he needed to find his words. If only that could happen while talking to the princess.

Hector smirked. “You really are smart. Well, I know how it is to do something bad for a good reason. I’ve spent so many years here, in this Tree, while I should _do_ something.”

“It wasn’t bad that you stayed here. You did what you thought was right. And so did Adira. You both chose different ways but that doesn’t mean that they were wrong.” He really didn’t want Hector to be anxious because of that. He chose to stay in the Tree and Adira to leave it. But that didn’t make any of those decisions better or worse. They were just different.

“Really, because wasted so much time. I feel like… like your life and everyone else’s have flown by and I didn’t even notice. It could be different for you if I didn’t some things in a different way. Maybe you would not be alone. And I didn’t even know. And also, what I said to Adira all those years ago. Trust me, I know perfectly well how you feel and how hard is to manage to live with that feeling. With that guilt.”

Varian’s never thought that Hector might feel this way about this whole thing. He knew that his dad and his siblings parted their ways and he was a little bitter about that but he didn’t blame Hector or Adira for doing so. Although he knew they were blaming themselves. But it felt almost relieving to know that he wasn’t the only one who made a similar mistake. That Hector too knew how it was to do something terrible convinced that’s for the best. But maybe they could help each other out with this.

Varian noticed that Adira and Hector kindda quickly got used to some of the past habits. But he also noticed that they still felt anxious or guilty. About the Sundrop but more importantly, about the years they spent separate, hurting each other. And now Varian was told it was still about their past argument. He still wanted to scream in their faces that they care for each other but he couldn’t, he couldn’t make them rush. It was a delicate subject. He needed to be gentle.

“If you think that Adira stopped caring for you after what you said, I can tell you, you’re mistaken. She told me a lot about you and she was always sad about what happened. She blamed herself.”

Hector looked at him like he would speak in very old and weird language. “You really think so. I literally told her I would want her dead. It’s not something one can get over so easily. I didn’t mean it but I think it was rather unhelpful. But I… I really wanted to prevent her from looking for this Sundrop. Guess I couldn’t even to that. I just didn’t want her to get hurt because of it.” He was really sorry. Varian knew he was angry with Adira about leaving, about the Sundrop, about going after Rapunzel, but he cared for her more than he was angry. He didn’t want to see her get hurt again.

“But you actually did something to make up for your deeds. You try to do something; you want to apologize. But I don’t know what can I do to for you and Adira.”

Varian looked at Hector surprised. “But you do, you let us stay here. You listened to what Adira had to say. Believe me, she didn’t want more than just a talk. She’s happy. And I’m too.”

Hector gave him a soft smile and looked at him with his yellow-lime eyes. “Do you believe we can forgive each other like… for everything? It’s been many years of pain and broken trust.”

“I’m not saying that it would be easy but you’ll manage. I know you will.”

“And how can you be so sure?”

“Let’s just say that I see things from a different perspective. And… Adira taught me that is possible. It’s not easy but it helps to remember that she didn’t lose faith in me. That she gave me a chance when no one else did.”

Hector smirked. “You’re very smart indeed.”

They sat in quiet for a moment, looking at the evening sun. That reminded him that they should probably go get something to eat.

“Thanks, kid.” Hector spoke up suddenly after a long while of silence.

“For what? I-I didn’t say much…”

“You said enough and just the thing I needed to hear so, thank you.”

What a strange feeling to be able to help while used to being helped. Varian though that he did a good thing. It was nice to not feel as a burden to those people even for a while. And he was grateful too. He needed to clear his mind and Hector had just the right idea what to do about it. He didn’t know Varian personally as long as Adira did but he said that Quirin used to tell him a little in his letters. It almost seemed like he knew him.

Varian liked Hector too. He could say that he… understood him quite well. He, just like Varian made similar mistakes. And just like Varian, he was misunderstood by others, while there was much more to him. It was good to be able to talk to someone who’s actually done similar things. Adira very supportive when it came to Varian. She knew him but she didn’t know how it was to really feel guilty in this way. But Hector did.

“Thank you too, Uncle Hector.” Varian said shyly. But Hector didn’t seem distressed. Surprised, maybe. But also, happy. Varian saw that cheerful spark in his eyes.

Hector put his arm around Varian and nonverbally agreed that they could stay here a little longer. And Varian thought, that with Hector and Adira, he’ll manage whatever will come here alongside Rapunzel. If he has his family by his side, he’ll be fine.

+*+*+*+

As he and Varian were sitting on that branch, Hector had time to think about what his nephew told him. Did he really believe in him and Adira so much, that he would assume they could make up? After all they’ve suffered because of each other. Hector didn’t want to be angry with his sister, he really didn’t. but he couldn’t stop the bitterness that seeped inside when he thought about how she left the Tree. Left him. And that she preferred to chase something mythical instead of staying with her family.

And he hurt her because of what he thought about the whole thing. He insulted and threatened her. how could she not feel sad or disappointed?

But maybe Varian was right. Maybe they could make amends. It would surely take longer. Adira wasn’t around anyone but herself for a long while until Varian. It was hard for her to trust people again. She’s always depended on herself but for last years, it worsened. She was on her own. And to be honest, Hector trusted his animals more than he trusted people by now, but maybe that could change.

Once, he depended on Adira with his life. And she depended on him. And he doubted, that it could ever be like that again. But Varian’s presence changed something. Adira seemed… different, in a good way.

Oh, he’s changed as well. In a different way. All that grief and hatred he’s been caring around himself for years changed him. So that, he became closed and bitter. He wouldn’t expose his feeling to anyone. He was never a fond of showing his emotions to strangers, but after Adira and Quirin left, he didn’t even see any reason to try to be more open to anything at all. He would show that darker, feral and dangerous side of himself.

But after today, he thought that if there were people, he would show that other side of himself to, that would be Varian and Adira. Adira’s already knew him, none amount of time could change that. But he was just getting to know Varian and he already liked him. And there was so much more to that kid. It was just hidden deep inside him, since that blizzard. Since the day that princess has failed him.

At first, he thought he would kill her if he ever sees her but if that was the only chance for Varian to get his father back. Hector knew how pained to feel the loss of someone in their lives but to know that the person might never come back… That was something different.

But despite it all, Varian hadn’t given up. That kid was just amazing! He’s been through more than Hector and Adira both at his age and yet he didn’t stop trying. Trying to believe that there was still a chance. Trying to make up for his mistakes. Hector saw much the kid was blaming himself, how much he wanted to say what he really felt. And Hector saw, as did Adira, that all he knew how much this child was caring with himself.

Well, if Varian believed that they could made up, he believed him. Maybe they could rebuild this trust that was broken because of all they’ve suffered. They just had to start. He would try to do so. And he would try for Varian as well. That kid had enough worries on his mind aside from his aunt and uncle’s trust issues.

But at the moment, he decided to not worry about it so much. He just tried to be happy for this short while. It was nice to have family back again. And even better that Varian was a part of it.

And for the first time, it’s really gotten to him, that he really had a nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I decided to not put Adora’s POV in this one just to give it to Varian and hector but it was just for this chapter. I don’t know if I’ll make the next chapter in time but I’ll try my best!  
> Any thoughts about the chapter?


End file.
